Made for Each Other
by xoSuperstarletxo
Summary: Sequel to T&T. Evey's back and she's bringing back the trouble too. Having been away for 7 years, how will she cope with everyone growing up without her. And just what is the big secret she's hiding? TroyXOFC. Rated for Language and Adult Situations.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys, here is the new chapter, this one won't be as long as my last ones and is basically a catch up with all the gang and where they are now and what they are doing. You won't see Evey till right as the end of this chapter but she'll be in it a tiny bit. I hope you all enjoyed the last one and i hope you will enjoy this just as much. Please read and review it so i know if you like it. I might put some polls in this one to see which way things should turn lol...enjoy xxxxx**_

_**In this story i am going to be using quite a few songs. I know most of them have been written and released already so i am just going to make it like they haven't been sung by anyone or written yet and Evey is going to be the author/composer of them. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey and the SL Cougars**_

_**CHAPTER ONE**__**

* * *

**__Gregson passes the ball to Hutchison and he dribbles it down court. The SL Cougars are leading on 31 - 29 points. Hutchison does a lay up but Danforth intercepts and pushes the ball back down the court. He dribbles it and passes to Brownley and he passes it on to Bolton. Bolton lays it up and shoots. The ball sails through scoring two points for the Lakers. Starting from the middle again; the ref throws the ball up in the air and Bolton catches it; passing it to his team-mate and friend Chad Danforth. He dribbles it but Newman steals it for the Cougars. The score is tied at 31 - 31. This is one of the closest championships i have seen in a long time. The crowd watches with anticipation as the ball is passed back and forth; up and down the court. Newman passes it Hutchison who shoots but again Danforth intercepts the ball._

_The clock is at 30 seconds left to go in the final quarter. He passes it to Baylor who dribbles it down the court; covering most of the ground till he is near the net. A Cougar gets in front of him and blocks his way to the net. He thrashes his arms; holding the ball and dips and dives trying to see a team-mate to pass it to. _

_"C'mon Baylor!!!" the coach shouts to him. He looks over at him and he is punching his fist in the air for extra enthusiam. He looks around again and still seeing nobody; looks towards the net thinking about making a shot. Just as he is about to shoot... _

"Zeke!" someone shouts. He looks to his right and sees Bolton in his trademark number 14 jersey. He makes to throw the ball left but fakes it; thus confusing the Cougar and throws the ball to the right. Bolton grabs the ball and sends it towards the net. Everyone looks on as the ball goes through the hoop just as the buzzer. Bolton bumps the score up to 33 - 31 scoring the championship for the LA Lakers.

* * *

"Sweet game Troy!" my still very much best friend Chad shakes my hand and we share a manly hug. I gave a smile and replied

"Yeah well it wasn't just me guys. It was all of us. That's why we are a team".

"Exactly. Want to chant once more for luck?" Chad asks. Me and Zeke both nod before Chad shouts

"What Team?!!"

"Wildcats!!"

"What Team?!!"

"Wildcats!!"

"What Team?!!".

"Wildcats. Getcha head in the game!!!". I burst into laughter after it as did Chad and Zeke.

"Yeah dude we'll always be wildcats" Zeke adds before we head from the locker room; freshly showered and ready to celebrate. Or they are ready to celebrate should i say.

"Yo man. Talking 'bout Wildcats. Are you heading back this summer?" Chad asked me. I nodded as we made our way out the stadium and said

"Yeah man. My dad wants me to help out. I might even take some time off from here. I mean i could do with a break".

"I suppose. I think me and Tay are going to go back for a bit of a reunion anyway. I mean it has been 7 years since we all saw each other properly". I nodded as some guy pushed the doors open for us and we were greeted by flashes and screaming girls...and guys. We all pushed our way out; stopping every now and then to sign a few autographs. As we made our way to the parking lot; security escorted us to make sure there were no screaming fans trying to attack us or anything. I stopped next to my black Audi R8. It was a nice car and good for showing off and driving fast but i did really prefer the one my dad gave me back at graduation; the silver mercedes. It's still in my garage at my apartment. I just use this one for show. Zeke and Chad's cars were parked next to mine.

We made small talk before Chad said

"So where are we going tonight to celebrate. I'd say Crimson". I grimaced at the sound of celebrating. Despite what you may be thinking i am not a bigger clubgoer or partier. I don't like doing it. I just don't like celebrating when i don't feel as if i have anything to celebrate. I gave a sigh and Chad immediately looked at me.

"Dude, not again!" he cried out loud. I shrugged and took the alarm off my car.

"Look Chad you know i hate partying. So you both go off and have fun" i chuckled "I'm not in the mood".

"Man when are you ever. You are still so fucking hung up on her. Get over it! She's gone!!!" he screamed. At that moment i saw red. I saw my best friend turn on me and i never thought he would. I whipped around and grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him up against his car.

"Don't ever mention that again!!! I don't want to fucking party okay so go and fuck off Chad and leave me alone!!!!" i screamed before letting him go and then getting into my car and slamming the door. I watched him murmur something which i couldn't make out so i just yanked my seatbelt around me and started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

I drove down the streets of LA so fast that at some points my vision was blurred and i couldn't see. I gave a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair and over my face; then realising it was tears not the speed that was hazing my eyes over. I sniffed them away; desperate to get her thoughts out of my head. I drove to my apartment as fast as i could and parked the car in the garage. I got out; slamming the door shut and locking it before heading up to my apartment.

I opened the door to the flat and went in and shut the door with a bang. I locked the door and ran up the stairs into the living room. I went into the bedroom and got changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a white wife-beater before i went into the kitchen and grabbed a few beer from the kitchen. I passed the phone on the way and pressed the play button on the answer machine and sat down on the sofa; opening a beer as the messages began playing.

_"Hey Troy, it's Gabi, me and Ryan haven't spoken to you in ages. Are you coming down this summer? Your dad mentioned something about helping him out. If you are, we need to meet up. Please come down. Pretty please Troy! Call me later. Bye"_. I chuckled at the message and waited on the next one.

_"Son, it's dad. Just thought i would give you a quick call but you aren't home. Better be out practising for the game and not going out with girls. I really need your help this summer Troy. School starts back in a few weeks and we need you at the school. Help me out son! Call me and let me know if you are coming down"._

_"Hey, it's Chad. Listen dude, i never meant what i said. I know you loved her a lot Troy but you need to get over it. I might be out of place and if i am, i'm sorry dude. Just call me when you get this please"._ I sighed and bit my lip. He has one thing right there. He is out of place. I didn't love her. I still do.

I picked the phone up from the cradle and dialled a number. I waited as it ran a few times before someone picked up.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton, I need the earliest flight to Albuquerque you have?"

* * *

"I'm back" i murmured to myself as the plane's wheels touched the tarmac. I gave a small smile and pushed my newly shorter blonde hair behind my ears. I waited till the plane came to a complete stop at the tunnel before i took my seatbelt off and got my carry on bag from the over head locker. I fixed my baby pink string top; pulling it down over the waistband of my white skinny jeans and made sure my pink sparkly flip-flops were on my feet properly before i headed off the plane. I pulled my white shrug on; over my arms so the breeze wouldn't sting my skin. 

I made my way down to baggage claim and grabbed my jet black suitcase with a pink strap around it that said E.E. I picked it off the belt and pulled the handle up; locking it and pulling it along behind me.

When i stepped out into the Albuquerque sunshine i was glad i had had my long blonde locks cut and reduced to a bob with outward flicks. It was easier to style and much cooler for the air. I hailed a taxi and asked him to take me to 1123 Maple Drive. He nodded and put my case in the boot for me before getting in and driving towards the town.

As i sat in the taxi and watched everything go by; i remembered the last time i spent here. The sad moments that i remember were the last time i was actually happy. The last person i spoke with in Albuquerque was Shapay; at the airport when i left. We had a discussion and i told her somethings and told her what to tell everyone else.

I had spent the first 10 months or so travelling before i settled down in Massachusettes of all places. Right next to New York. I then spent the next year and a half working hard to earn some money before i finally had the courage to phone my parents and tell them where i was. They were extremely angry and did refuse to speak to me or about 3 months but they came around and are now staying in London. They kept the house in Albuquerque so i am now heading back there. After that my dad agreed to support me while i went through Harvard University; studying Music and Social Sciences. I kept on writing my songs.

The taxi pulled up at the house and i stared out at it. It was still as amazing as ever and it took a few moments for me to compose myself enough to get out the cab. By then the driver had already gotten my case out and put it on the sidewalk. I paid him and then he drove off; leaving me standing there in the sidewalk. I sighed and looked around the neighbourhood; my eyes of course falling on the Bolton house; where they stayed for a few moments. I tore them away when i saw a figure emerge from the house. I immediately grabbed my case and rushed up the path towards my house; standing on the porch behind a tree. I peered out and saw it was Coach Bolton. He looked over but never saw me and shook his head before he disappeared again.

I turned around and took the keys out my purse before sliding them in the lock and opening the door. The squeak was like music to my ears as i knew i was home. I smiled and walked into the hall and shut the door. There was no furniture and the floors were thick with dust; from being empty for 5 years.

I turned around in a circle and then said

"I'm home!!" with a squeal.

_

* * *

END OF CHAPTER_

_**Hope you guys liked that little introduction into the lives of Troy and Evey and i will most likely post either tomorrow or the next day when i have some more time. Thanks xxxxx**_


	2. New Neighbour?

_**Hey guys, don't know if anyone is reading this yet, but please read and review it if you are... enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Some things to know about this new story:**_

_**They are older so the story will have more explicit sexual scenes when i write them lol but not in this chapter; a while yet for those**_

_**I don't own any of the songs used in this and pretend that none of them have been released in the charts yet**_

_**Evey is keeping a huge secret which i am going to wind through the story.**_

_**I only own Evey and Tristan**_

_**CHAPTER TWO

* * *

**_

My plane landed safely in Albuquerque two days later. I had made a call to my coach and told him that i was taking some time off and left a number with him so he could reach me in an emergency when i am back home. I also called Chad up and told him i was sorry for what i did. He said it didn't matter and he told me he was coming back to Albuquerque today as well.

I checked my watch and saw it was 2.30pm. Chad had an early morning flight with Taylor this morning. They are staying at her parents house so after i drop my things off at my house; i'll probably go over and see what he is up to and maybe play some hoops with him.

The plane was taxing off the runway and into the terminal at the airport and i stayed seated until it did. Once it had came to a stop; i undid my seatbelt and got up out the chair; reaching to the overhead locker to fetch my carryon bag. I reached right up; my t-shirt lifting slightly to show off the abs. I grabbed it and brought it down and it landed on the seat with a thump. I sighed and reached down; pulling my t-shirt back down. When i lifted my head; i looked over and saw two girls from the cabin crew; standing together staring at me. I flashed them a smile and winked and then started to giggle. I then proceeded to pick up my bag and walked off the plane shaking my head with a smile on my face.

As much as i don't really date; the wink and smile never fails to get girls all giddy and worked up. It never even failed with...I can't even say her name. There she is floating threw my head again. I shook my head; making my way through security and down to baggage claim; where i grabbed my bags and took them outside. My dad was picking me up as i don't have a car down here yet. Must remember to get one when i get to the house.

I saw him waiting outside; leaning against the passenger door with his arms across his chest. He spotted me immediately and came over and gave me a hug.

"Good to see you back here son" he smiled at me. I pulled away and smiled weakly and replied

"Good to be back". It came out better than i had thought. Little did anyone know i wasn't glad to be back. I was so scared to even think about coming back to Albuquerque until my dad asked me for some help and i didn't want to let him down. I had been living by myself in LA for the past 4 years; not even bothering to come back after college. Why would i be glad to come home; when all i can think about is her.

I got in the car after putting my case in the trunk and my dad proceeded to drive us back to the house; making small talk along the way. Asking how college was and how the game was going and what it's like to play for the Lakers. I answered all of his questions with a false enthusiasm as if i was excited to talk about my life.

When we pulled into Maple; the first thing i did was stare at her house. I stared at 1123 Maple Drive with curious eyes. Curious because there were curtains up, furniture being moved in and a removal van parked the driveway. My breath hitched in my throat and i turned to my dad who was watching me and slowed down the car.

"What's going on?" i asked him instantly; furious that he hadn't mentioned this on the phone. He shook his head and replied

"I don't know Troy honestly. None of this was here yesterday or this morning. I would have told you".

"But i thought that once she left; Mrs Evans said she wouldn't sell the house because she knew how much it meant to her daughter".

"I know that Troy. I was there when Vicky said that but i don't know what is happening. Perhaps she changed her mind".

"But she cant just..."

"Troy leave it!!!" my dad raised his voice and i closed my mouth and turned my head back to the house. I stared in confusion and anger at the furniture going in thinking how dare she sell the house. She knows how much it meant to her and how she felt at home here...with me. But now some stupid family is probably moving in. I watched as a figure walked down the stairs. A woman's figure. I could just barely make out that she had short; almost bobbed blonde hair and was slim **(haircut in my profile)**. But the hall was too dimly lit for me to see anymore and my dad continued to drive to our house; about four doors down on the other side of the street.

I got out the car; slamming the door shut furiously and stormed into the house. I pushed the door open and it swung back; hitting the wall with thump.

"Jack is that you?" i heard my mother's voice "Is Troy here yet?" she continued. I sighed and stomped upstairs to my old room and opened the door before going in and shutting it.

* * *

"Troy" Lucille Bolton called again; walking out into the hall and being met with Jack standing in the front doorframe with Troy's case. He was looking up the stairs shaking his head. 

"What's the matter Jack?" Lucille asked.

"Troy he saw...um...come over" he said turning around. He put his arm on the doorframe as Lucille approached and dipped under his arm; standing on the other side of him. He moved his arm till it was around her shoulder and pointed to the Evans old house.

"He saw that" Jack answered.

"Oh right. Does he know yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I didn't want to tell him. He just seems so upset all the time and i didn't want to make it worse. He just needs to wait and find out for himself".

"I know but it hurts seeing my son so badly hurt. I know she was only young and i know she did what she thought was right but...she shouldn't have ran away".

"No i know and i am sure she does as well. She clearly regrets what she has done and i think coming home is a way of helping to heal the rift".

"Okay let's be careful around him and no slipping up. C'mon i made brownies" Lucille chuckled as Jack licked his lips before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. They then shut the front door and headed into the kitchen.

* * *

I came downstairs about an hour later dressed in black and red shorts and a white wife-beater with black and red nike hightops. I ran into the kitchen to see my mom standing at the island in the middle whilst my dad sat at the table devouring a plate of her famous double chocolate brownies. The sight made me chuckle as i walked in; which attracted the attention of both my mom and dad. My mom came over and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly against her. I bent down a little because i was much taller than her. I chuckled as she finally let me go and said 

"It's good to have you home. You look so different with you new hair. It suits you honey" she smiled. The 'new hair' to which she is referring is exactly the same as when i left except it is darker brown. That's all.

"Thanks mom. It's good to be home as well".

"Do you want some brownies Troy?" she asked. I shook my head; sitting down on one of the stools and said

"No mom. I'm going to go over to Tay's and see if Chad is there and maybe play some hoops or something".

"Ok..." she started but the doorbell went and i immediately stood and said

"I'll get it" before heading out there. I went into the hall; breathing a sigh of relief and thanking the heavens that i was literally saved by the bell and then headed to the door as it went again. Before i got there i knew it was Chad as i could see his bushy hair through the misty window. I chuckled and opened the door saying

"I was just heading over to shoot hoops with you buddy". He chuckled and said

"I was coming here to do that as well. We need to talk. I'm sorry about what i said before. It was out of line man and i shouldn't have".

"It's cool Chad. I shouldn't have pushed you against the car...i just...man let me grab my ball and we can head down to the court and talk". I ran back into the house and grabbed my basketball and wallet and shoved it in my pocket whilst carrying my ball under my arm. I headed out and shut the door and walked down the path from my house.

"You were saying?" Chad asked.

"I just can't help but love her still...after everything she done by disappearing and the letter she gave me...i just i swore that i would find her because i love her Chad. She was and still is everything to me and i just wish i could see her even just one more time to ask her why she left me and tell her how i feel".

We kept walking down the street; me bouncing the ball every now and then and then Chad slapped my chest and said

"Look man the Evans house is occupied. Maybe it's..."

"It's not" i replied not looking up "I passed it before and saw a woman with short blonde hair and it wasn't her. I don't know who it is. Probably some stupid family. I can't believe her mom sold the house".

"I don't know what to say man. Maybe it's just...i don't know. Sorry i'm not much help".

"Forget it c'mon lets go for a run and clear our heads" i said beginning to jog down the street with the ball in my hands and Chad followed closely behind.

* * *

The movers had just left and i collapsed down onto my newly acquired sofa. I now had two cream leather sofa's; one of which seated 5 because it was a large corner suite and the other seated 3. I also had two cream leather recliners; all of it sitting on top of a new white furry rug which was laid on the pink floor. I had a new TV perched on the wall where the old one was and a laptop sitting in the box on the glass coffee table in front of me. I bought a mahogany 8 seater table for the dining room with the same coloured chairs and white seat cushions. I was getting a brand new kitchen fitted tomorrow along with two new bathroom suites fitted. My bedroom things weren't coming for another few days so i will be sleeping on the sofa; which doesn't bother me as it is really comfortable. 

My phone ringing burst me out of my thoughts and i reached for the pocket of my blue lightwash jeans and pulled it out. I looked at the caller I.D and Tristan flashed up. I smiled and picked the phone up.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I miss you" came his voice. I laughed a little and said

"Oh baby i miss you too. But don't worry you can come down soon once everything is sorted out okay".

"Okay" he muttered slightly.

"Everything is going to be just fine okay Tristan. You have nothing to worry about. I will sort all this out in Albuquerque and then you can come down along with Nancy".

"Okay" he said again.

"I have to go. I need to go shopping".

"Okay bye. I love you".

"I love you too" i said and then hung up. I sighed and reached forward and put my phone on the coffee table. I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair before getting up from the sofa and passing the windows with the thin mesh curtains on them.

I went into the kitchen; not noticing the two figures on the opposite side of the street pointing at the house and talking. Not noticing them running by and expecially not noticing the wonderful blue eyes that one of them held.

_**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hope you liked it...these chapters are just sort of introductions until they bump into each other again. Next chapter probably going to be Evey doing shopping and she bumps into one of the gang...but which one? lol**_

_**  
Read and Review please xxxxx**_


	3. AN

**_Hey guys, i hope you are enjoying my story, i just thought i would pop in a wee note to correct some things instead of deleting the whole chapter and correcting them._**

****

**_The haircut for Evey is now up in my profile_**

**_Erm when i was talking about what was in the living room i accidentally typed 'pink' floor when it was meant to be 'pine'. So just to clear that up lol_**

**_Please read and review and i will love you forever!!!!_**

****

**_Thanks xxxx_**


	4. Evey Evans!

_**Hey guys, sorry it had been a few days since i updated, i am trying to get a few more reviews for this story as well...I hope you like this chapter; this one is going to be Evey setting up her house with food and doing some shopping when she bumps into one of the gang...but who will it be lol...enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey**_

_**CHAPTER THREE **_

I was sitting up at my bedroom window that night watching the Bolton residence. I know his parents know i am now here; that was evident when i bumped into Jack Bolton the day i got here. As much as see the activity going on in the house and my subconscious tells me that Troy is home; it doesn't stop me from praying that he isn't. I had hoped to come back and settle down and find myself a job before Tristan came down and then have to see Troy later. But from what i can see well...his light...or should i say the light in his old bedroom has been on for a few hours now. Seems whomever is there cannot sleep either.

* * *

I am slightly freaked out now. I'm sitting on my window seat; with my basketball in my hands; twirling it around and going through a few hand tricks because i am bored. I can see a light on in the old Evan's house. It is in her old room. And to top it off i can see the figure of the woman from earlier outlined and sitting at the window. I can see that she is looking in this direction and it scares me quite a bit. I have been sitting here for the past two hours; staring at the house and wondering who is really in there. And that figure has been there for the past two hours as well and hasn't moved either. Maybe my head is just fucking with me.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache. I hadn't had much sleep last night. I had sat awake most of the night looking at Troy's; long after the figure had disappeared. My heart was swelling and i don't know how much more i can take before i want to see him. Coming back to Albuquerque is seeming more like a bad idea with every passing day.

I stared at the ceiling; thoughts bursting in my head; making my headache worse. I sighed and groaned getting up out of bed. My feet padded over to the bathroom where i stepped inside and turned the shower on. I checked the temperature and stripped from my p.j's and then got in. The warm water running over my body soothed me in some way or another. One; it soothed my headache and two; it took away my thoughts which made me feel better. I got out and wrapped a towel around me before pulling out my dryer and drying my hair. My new haircut means my hair styles so easily and it looks good and takes about a third of the time to dry.

I hopped into my room and grabbed a pair of white hotpants and a white wife-beater before padding down the stairs to the kitchen. I grabbed some Co-Codomol and a glass of water before heading back up the stairs. I went back into my room and pulled the door to my balcony open. I headed out there and sat down on one of the summer chairs that was there. 

I felt the warm breeze blow across the top of the house and around my shoulders; drying the excess droplets of water left from my shower. I watched the sun come up over Maple Drive and felt the rays beat down on me. It felt so refreshing coming back here. I took a deep breath of the air and smiled warmly. It was so fresh and different from Massachussettes. I got lost in my thoughts which were then broken by the sound of a basketball. I opened my eyes and stood up; peering over the balcony and down onto the street. And there i saw him for the first time. And what a sight to behold he was.

He was dressed in a white-wifebeater and black shorts with nike hightops; which were completely white apart from a red tick on the side. He was bouncing his ball in the street along the sidewalk and just leaving his driveway four doors down. His hair longer and falling over his eyes and the first thing i noticed was the colour was much darker but it suited him. He looked gorgeous to say the least. My breath hitched in my throat as i watched him and as i stared the glass of water slipped from my hands; smashing on the balcony; making him dart his eyes up. I gasped and ran inside the doors away from his ultramarine like orbs. 

I watched from the door; just able to see him and knowing that he couldn't see me. He continued to bounce the ball and walk down the street.

* * *

I put my moment with him behind me and continued to go about my daily business. I got dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a black belt around the waist and a cream vest-top with aqua blue and light brown spots on it. It had a small bluey ribbon under the bust tied in a bow. I put on pair of tan/brown knee high boots and tucked my jeans in. The boots had some staps and studs on them and meshed well with my outfit. I put in a pair of dangling heart earrings which had pink and orangey coloured gems on them. I brushed my hair back slightly; the flicks going behind my ears. I also slipped on a pair of silver rimmed Gucci Sunglasses that has gems along the edge of them. 

I came downstairs all ready to leave and just needing to grab my car keys; when low and behold i remembered i didn't have a car to take into town. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Damn it!

I phoned a taxi to come and pick me up because i really had to do some shopping today; i just hope that no one sees me but then again with Troy in the street i might bump into him. I hope not. 

The taxi picked me up about 30 minutes later and took me into town. I got him to drop me off at the Riverside Mall where the best shops were. I got out the taxi and paid him the fare and then looked around. Afterall it has been seven years since i have been here. I decided the first place to go would be the Mercedes Benz shop so i could hire a car to get me about. I headed over there as it was located right outside the mall to the right. 

I walked in and stood by the reception; admiring the many cars around me. Someone came over and spoke to me.

"Hi there can i help you?"

"Well yes. I have just moved back into town and i was wondering if i could hire a car just to get everything set up?" i asked the man in his mid thirties. He smiled warmly; showing off a few distinguished laughter lines. He had a head of thick black hair and was quite a few inches taller than me.

"Absolutely, why don't i show you some of our best cars and you can decided which one and then we'll talk about the price and the paperwork" he smiled showing me the way. I followed him easily and he showed me a few cars. The one that stuck out at me was a black Mercedes Benz SLR convertible **(Troy has it in silver but she doesn't know that lol)**. It had silver framework which stuck out next to the black and had a black soft top on it. I arranged to come and pick it up in a few hours and payed a $3000 deposit for two weeks on my credit card. I then headed over to the mall to do some serious shopping. 

* * *

I went into Holister, Quiz, Abercrombie and Fitch, QuickSilver, Primark**(don't know if you guys have it but pretend)** and Internacionale for clothes for myself. Some of the things i picked out were; two summer dresses, one lemon and one white; both with spaghetti straps, i grabbed some shorts out of quicksilver, a black bikini with a white belt and buckle around the waistband and under the bust on the top from Holister and a few pullovers and jeans from A F. I also got a white tafetta sweetheart neckline bustier dress from Quiz and a few little cardigans, jeans, a load of summer string tops and some skirts. I got a few tops from Primark as well and some jewellery. The i stopped at La Senza and grabbed a load of unmentionables to go with all my new clothes; one of which i picked up was a black and pink pinstripe laced bra and hotpants to match and another was a yellow and black ruched silk bra and hotpants. I also picked up a pair of shorts and a top for sleeping in that said 'Practically a Princess' on them. 

I then headed with all my bags down to the large supermarket on the bottom floor. I put all my bags in a trolley and wheeled it around; grabbing everything from crisps/chips to first aid things, juice to curtains and bathroom sets and some wine for myself later on. I pushed my sunglasses up on forehead as i approached the checkout and started to load things up. The girl behind the checkout was scanning everything and i packed it all before she totalled it. It came to $450 which shocked me a little but not as much. I must have spent close to around $7000-8000 today at the mall.

"Wow mommy that's a lot of food" i heard a little girl say behind me. I smiled not looking around and then i heard the voice of her mother answer back.

"Yeah Kimmie sweetie it is a lot. But don't say anything or the lady might get offended" and i could tell from the way she spoke she was smiling at her daughter. As the voice floated into my ears i couldn't help but recognise it. It was a voice that i would never forget. I gulped and turned around to face her. Her head was down and she was looking through her magazine. The cashier handed me my credit card back and said

"Here you go Miss Evans" with a smile. That's was when i saw her head snap up and her look at me with wide eyes.

"Gabi/Evey" we both said at the exact same time.

* * *

I was in the supermarket with my four year old daughter Kimmie. She was jumping up and down in the trolley and slowly starting to bug me. I pushed the trolley into the milk aisle and headed over to the fridge. Looking at my list; i picked up two bottles of milk and put the in the trolley.

"But i want this one mommy" Kimmie cried pointing at it. I sighed and put my hand on my hip and said

"Well guess what? You can't have that one. We are getting this one".

"But i don't like it"

"Kimmie don't be awkward. You do like it. And you know you do".

"No i don't. No i don't! NO I DON'T!" she began to scream and stomp in the trolley. I pressed my fingers to the sides of my temples and massaged my fingers in; trying to make her shouting stop. I looked around and noticed i was earning looks from other shoppers and that is when i lost it. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop in the trolley.

"Stop it! You are not getting that one. Do i have to phone daddy and see what he says!". 

She looked up at me stunned that i would shout at her in the supermarket like that because i never usually do. Today has just been a bad day. Actually the whole day since last night. I got a random phonecall from Troy last night; freaking out because the Evans house is occupied by new people. He made me listen to him for about an hour before i told him to go to bed and leave alone and put the phone down. And then i was lying awake in bed beside Ryan and couldn't sleep because i felt guilty so i phoned him back to appologise and we ended up talking till 4am. And now Kimmie was whining and adding to my sore head. 

I sat her down in the trolley and continued to push her around in silence. I think it got to the stage were she was too scared to say a word to me. That that then made me feel guilty for shouting at her like that but a mother can't back down on what she said. 

I pulled up to the checkout behind a woman with short blonde hair who had a lot; and i mean a lot in her trolley. I smiled at her; she must be buying for a lot of people. I put all my things up behind her on the checkout belt and waited as she bagged and paid for her things.

"Wow mommy, that's a lot of food" Kimmie said to me. I was shocked; it was the first words she had said in about half an hour. I chuckled and said

"Yeah Kimmie sweetie it is a lot. But don't say anything or the lady might get offended" i smiled. I looked down into the trolley and i heard the cashier say

"Here you go Miss Evans" and hand the woman something. Miss Evans? But only Sharpay goes by that name and she is still in New York and won't be down for a fortnight until school starts. Hmmmmm i thought and looked up to meet blue eyes and a face i knew oh so well.

"Evey/Gabi" we both said at the same time before she looked away. She pulled her sunglasses down over her face.

* * *

"Ummm..." i stuttered towards Gabi. I wasn't sure what i was mean to say. Should i say 'how are you' or what? Fuck! i thought but she broke the silence.

"Ummmm...we should talk" she muttered. I simply nodded and then said

"I got to go. Sorry" and gulped and ran out of there with her shouting my name behind me. 

* * *

She ran out. Damn it. What am i meant to do now? I need to talk to her? I want to. I want to find out what happened 7 years ago and i need to tell Troy and the rest of the gang that she is here. But how can i break his heart again. I can't believe what she did. I need to find out the truth.

"Wait till i get out Evey Evans!" i cursed under my breath with a smirk.

**_END OF CHAPTER_**

_**I know it is a weird place to end it but i want to write the rest of it in the next chapter...hope you liked it and please review xxxxx**_

_**Oh and i have another story i just started: It's called Extra Curricular. Please read and review that as well thanks xxxxxx**_


	5. Seeing One Another

_**Hey guys, hope you are all still reading and enjoying the sequel. Just to let you know that my other story Extra Curricular is up now if you want to read it. This chapter is going to have Evey running into Troy and what happens between them...enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, Kieran and Adam.**_

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

She is going to kill me when she sees me again. It's not a case of if but when now. I grabbed all the bags i had and made my way back to Mercedes shop. Kieran the shop assistant who got me the deal on the car was waiting outside with keys in his hands. He smiled at me and i smiled back.

"I had these out here with me when i saw you coming over. You look like you are in a hurry?" he smirked. I nodded slightly out of breath from trying to get away from Gabi. He handed me the keys and helped me with my bags to the car he had given me and put them in the boot and then got in the car. I sat with one foot on the ground and the other in the car.

"Thanks ever so much for helping me" i smiled with my hand on the door.

"It's my job Miss Evans. Have a nice day" he said as i pulled my foot in and then he shut the door for me. I slid the key in the ignition and turned it; causing the car to roar to life. I then pulled out of the show-room car park and headed back onto the highway; and back towards Maple Drive. I looked out for Gabi's car on the way back but saw no sign of her or her car. I don't even know what kind of car she has.

When i got back to Maple; i checked the neighbourhood to see if there was any sign of Troy or any other members of the gang. I parked my newly acquired car in my driveway and got out carefully. I got my bags from the boot and carried them into the house; returning two or three times for more. I had bought so many things today and i was going to have my work cut out for me getting it all set up and put away.

Once i was done with the car; i locked it up and went inside and started to get to work. I took down the thin netting curtains in the living room; and put heavier cream curtains with matching tiebacks and pelmet along the top of the window, i put up the new shower curtain and bathroom set upstairs, i stocked the food away in the fridge/freezer and cupboards and put away my new dishes and glasses that i had bought. I chilled the wine for later as well. I put all the clothes away in my walk-in closet; filling it up with all my new things. I changed all the beds in the house and put on my new ruby red coloured egyptian cotton sheets on my bed.

I then cleaned the house as well; brushing and moping the dust from the new things and from moving in. After about 3 hours of cleaning the house and putting my new things away; i collapsed down onto the sofa with a sigh. I looked up at the clock and saw it was only 4.30 in the afternoon. I had done so much and in hardly any time. I sighed and threw my head back on the sofa and put my hands to my face. I rubbed them over it and then massaged the sides of my temples.

* * *

A ringtone burst through my thoughts and i groaned outloud. I stood from the sofa and made my way over to the dining room where my bag was. I unzipped my bag and grabbed my phone out of it. I looked at the caller I.D and answered it with a smile.

"Hey Shar" i giggled. I heard her laugh from the other end and she said

"How is Albuquerque? Has anything happened yet?". I chuckled. Typical Sharpay; always has to know what is going on. I walked back from the dining room and sat down on the sofa; playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Well long story. First of all Coach Bolton bumped into me on the first day i got here and i told him everything. Then this morning i saw Troy when i was on the balcony so i backed inside and watched him. But i dropped my glass and he looked up..."

"No way. What happened?" she cut in. This sent me into a fit of giggles.

"Shar you sound so high school. What is wrong with you?"

"I just want to know gossip" she laughed.

"Well no he never saw me and then even better; i bumped into Gabi in the supermarket at the checkout with her daughter Kimmie. She tried to talk to me but i ran off before she could" i finished off rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand and waiting on an answer from Sharpay. I was waiting a few moments before she answered me.

"Well that is so interesting. I can't wait till tomorrow till i come back. I am going to stir things up something terrible" she laughed.

"Yeah i know; when do you never cause trouble?"

"Who mentioned trouble. I said stir things".

"That means the same thing. Are you staying with your parents when you come back?"

"Yeah for the first few weeks till i can sort something out and then wherever i can find. How is Tristan?"

"He's good and looking forward to coming down. I just don't want to bring him down before i speak with Troy and sort some things out. I don't want to make things worse than they already are".

"I know but you have to get the guts to speak to Troy. You can't expect to live on the same street in the same town; with the same friends and not bump into one another. He is going to have to know sooner or later".

"Shar i get it already. I know what i have to do. I just need to find the right time. I think Adam is coming down to speak with me about a few things soon. He needs to sort out my contracts and everything before Christina will agree to the terms. She is so picky sometimes but she is great".

"I know. I've met her once or something and she was really nice. I hope she agrees. I know she'll love the song".

"I hope so. It's a great oppurtunity. Listen i need to go Shar. I have a few calls to make and some things to do".

"Okay i'll maybe see you tomorrow. Could you pick me up?"

"Yeah sure. What time is your flight?"

"I get there about 12:45 tomorrow afternoon".

"Okay i'll drop by and pick you up. See you then".

"Bye" she said and then hung up. I ended the call and put my phone in my lap as i sat on the couch. I picked at the hem of my shirt nervously; thinking about what i was going to have to do.

* * *

The next morning i got up and went into my closet. I got out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white short sleeved crushed gypsy top and a pair of white flat round toe pumps with a small bow on the front. I also put on a short white shrug over my top. I put all my things into a big white bag. I pulled my hair up into an unkempt bun and slipped a pair of sunglasses on.

I left the house and got in my car; and drove into town. Once there i went down to East Junior to sort a few things out. I then went and done some window shopping before finally stopping at East High. It's still a week until school starts so no one except a few teachers will be here. I sighed as i went up to the familiar doors; follwing the same corridor and making my way to Mr Matsui's office. When i stepped inside the office; the assitants were there as usual and were typing away. I went over to the desk; feeling rather strange. I smiled a little and a woman with red hair pulled into a bun and glasses on her nose. She smiled and said

"Can i help you?"

"Yes i have an appointment to speak with Principle Matsui about now" i said checking the clock. She looked down at her book and said

"Of course. I'll let him know you are here Miss Evans" she smiled and motioned for me to take a seat. I did so; crossing one leg over the other and placing my hands in my lap. She disappeared into his office and returned a few moments later.

"He'll be right with you" she smiled and went back to going about her business. I sat looking around the office; trying to remember anything and everything i could about my time in the school. Sometimes i would look at some things and think 'Wow it was so funny back then' and then others i can't remember and some are just silly now. Some make me laugh because i remember them so well and they are funny to think about.

"Miss Evans" i heard my name and looked up to meet the eyes of the prinicple. He smiled and motioned me into his office. I stood and followed him and took a seat in front of his desk. I smiled at him and he sat down.

"I believe you got my message. It was Coach Bolton who told me you had returned to town and if i remember rightly you had a keen interest in music while at the school?" he asked rather than said. I nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Well it's more well known that i liked basketball" i laughed as did he "But yes i was interested in music as well. I actually wrote my own songs. I was surprised when i got the message but it made me interested in what it was you were wanting me for".

"Well...Evey. You don't mind if we go on first name basis now?" I shook my head "Good...we have a teaching position free at the school and we do love having former students here as you may well know. We do have Gabriella Evans and Taylor Danforth on the faculty and Kelsi Neilson-Cross regularly helps out here at the school with the music and drama departments. We would love to have you on board with us and well...that was what this was about". I sat for a few moments; actually thinking about the fact that Gabi, Tay and Kels were married and i hadn't been there. All the time he stared me down; probably thinking that i was thinking about the job. I gave a sigh and fiddled with my fingers.

"It is a big decisons Mr Mat..."

"Please call me David".

"Well David...it is a big decision for me. I do have many things to sort out but i would be interested in the job. I just need some time to get my personal problems sorted. Do you need references from college or jobs".

"Just from college with be excellent. All we need is a copy of your grades from...Harvard it was wasn't it?" I nodded "Well we need them and that is all. Do you think you will be able to start by next week?"

"Yes i think it should be oka..." i was cut off my a knock on the door and the office assitant stepped in and started speaking. Most of it i didn't listen to but when i heard a name i froze.

"Coach Bolton has sent his son over to talk with you about the new season and him helping out. I told him to wait outside as you were in a meeting".

"That's fine. Send Troy in. I am done here" he turned to me "Thank you for taking the oppurtunity to work here Evey. I will speak with you again before the start of term" he said shaking my hand. I shook it back quickly as i was terrified at the fact that Troy was just about to walk into the room. I heard his footsteps approach and saw David's face light up.

"Aahhh Troy how nice to see you again" he said as Troy came over and shook his hand with a smile. I turned the other way and tried to leave the room but i heard something i didn't really want to here.

"Evey you remember Troy Bolton?" David said. I gulped and my breath hitched in my throat and then i heard Troy laugh nervously as if to say_ Evey? What the fuck_. I turned around and saw his eyes darken at the sight of me. He started to fidgit with his hands; clenching and unclenching his fists. I felt my stomach twinge inside and my heart felt like it was being ripped from my chest. I sighed and licked my lower lip slightly. We just stood there staring at each other.

"Was it something i said?" David asked. That was when we both snapped out of it and i said

"No of course not. I remember Troy. We were really close back then. It's nice to see you again" and i left the office with a small smile before he could say anymore to me. I walked out of the office as quick as i could and made my way down the corridor; not bothering to look back. As i got to the doors i broke into a small run; pushing the doors open and running out into the car park. I listened for the sound of the door slam but i didn't hear it. I heard it open again and a few moments after that i heard it slam. My stomach hit the floor and my heart went into my throat. I knew he was behind me. I could hear his breathing and i could smell him.

* * *

After 7 years away i still knew his scent. I still knew the aroma he left behind and i still knew when he was looking at me. I stopped at my car with my back turned to him. The sky was beginning to darken slightly and i checked my watch and sat it was 12:15 and i would be late to pick Sharpay up if i didn't get going. He just stood there; breathing heavily in the silence of the car-park.

"I'm sorry" i whispered almost inaudible. There was still silence and i began to wonder if i was imagining him being there. I was beginning to wonder if i had wanted him to come after me that much that i was reliving a memory and the smell, breathing and presense of him was in my imagination. But it wasn't. He was there. He was there behind me; with that smell and breathing that way.

"For what?" he whispered his voice breaking. I sighed and bit my lower lip; gripping onto the car door for support.

"For what i done to you" i answered. I opened the car door and sat down in the drivers seat with my feet still on the ground. I placed my head in my hands and he immediately sprang to my side. He kneeled down in front of me and said

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go and get Sharpay from the airport" i said not realising that i was telling him that Sharpay knew all about me and me being here.

"She knows you are here!?" he asked suddenly raising his voice. I gulped hearing the sudden ferocity in his voice. I looked up and for the second time met his eyes. They were lighter now and as blue as they always were. They were still darker than usual but not as dark as when we were inside. I sighed and nodded.

"I can't believe her" he cried out.

"Troy..." my voice cracked saying his name "We have to talk. There are so many things we need to talk about. Would you consider coming over to my house. I know you must hate me so much right now because i would hate me if i were you but please i am begging you Troy please come to my house later so we can talk" i said looking at him. He looked at me with an 'how dare you even ask me' look but then succumbed to me and nodded with a sigh. He stood up away from the car and said

"Yes i will but don't think for one minute i have even thought of forgiving you for what you have done. You have hurt a lot of people; myself included and all i want to know is why. Why did you do it and then i don't want anything else to do with you. Do you understand?". I nodded; unable to speak and then he walked away. I stared after him with tears in my eyes but he never once looked back. He just opened the doors and then stormed through them into the school. And who can blame him? I knew coming back here would cause all sorts of problems for him and i knew he would be angry with me but i had to come back. It's hard to deny that i still love him because i do; more than anything. I just need to tell him the truth.

* * *

I started the car and pulled away; with small tears blurring my vision but i kept on driving. I pulled up at the front of the terminal of Albuquerque International Sunport about 30 minutes later. I spotted Sharpay right away. Her hair was cut slightly shorter and was sitting just below her bust line, she had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a cerise pink ruffled shirt top. She also had on a small cerise cardigan and a pair of white pointed stiletto shoes. She had big black sunglasses on her face and was standing in front of a 2 large lilac coloured suitcases. I tooted the horn and she looked around and waved once she spotted me. I looked in my mirror and wiped the tears from my eyes; making sure i looked okay and then got out of the car and ran over to her. She smiled and greeted me with a hug. I held onto her tighter; glad to see her after 3 months.

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling out of the hug. I shook my head and sniffed a little before grabbing the handles of one of her cases and saying

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Because i can tell a mile away that you have been crying. C'mon Evey; it's Sharpay Evans you are talking to" she chuckled. I smiled as well and looked to the ground before regaining her gaze with tears in my eyes.

"I just...i ran into him...a.a.and well...we t.talked and it..it didn't go so we...well" i stuttered out; tying to hold in the sobs. She pushed a bit of my hair back behind my ear and smiled a small sad smile.

"C'mon; you can tell me on the way in the car. We can have a coffee or something at my parents house and you can tell me everything" she smiled grabbing once of her cases and i took the other. We headed to the car and i helped her get her cases into the rather large boot and then we got in the car and began to make our way to the other Evan's house.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know again it was a strange place to end the chapter. I did think this chapter was a little boring and not that great lol. I put in the whole thing with meeting Troy unexpectedly out of nowhere because in the next chapter i am going to have a huge confrontation between the two. It will be explosive lets say lol**_

_**Hope you liked it...read and review xxxx**_


	6. Keeping Secrets

_**Hye guys, hope you are liking this so far, this one is going to skip a few hours and start when Troy is meant to be coming over to the house. It will have a bit of drama in it lol. Enjoy xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey.**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

The water cascaded down my back, soaking my skin and making my hair stick around my face. I lifted my hands and titled my head back; pushing my hair back and letting the water that had soaked up in my locks; run down my back and hit the floor. I opened my eyes slowly; blinking a few times as the water blurred my vision. I turned the water off and pulled the curtain back slowly; and stepped out onto a towel that i had laid on the floor. I reached over to the sink unit and grabbed the bottle of baby oil. I always use it because it makes my skin so soft and keeps it hydrated. I didn't use a towel and poured some oil on my hands and began rubbing it over my arms and shoulder; massaging the water drops into my skin.

When i had smoothed the oil over my skin; i picked up the towel and wrapped it around me before walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I went over to my closet and walked in, looking for something to wear for when Troy comes over; if he actually comes. This is going be so difficult. I'm not surprised that he doesn't want to speak to me or see me ever again; after what i done. I know it was harsh on him and i must have broken his heart but i just wanted him to have the best life that he could. And i couldn't face him; and see him and know that he wouldn't be able to have that life if he was with me. I knew his dreams were to make it big and he has done; playing for the LA Lakers is pretty big and he is living his dream; unfortunately now i am not part of this dream.

I flicked through my clothes and picked out a pair of knee-length blue turned up capris and a grey scoop-neck top with a ribbon on the neck, paired with a pair of silver glitter and mesh high heels. I brushed my hair out and blow dryed it and then used my straighteners to pull my hair straight down towards my shoulders. My side fringe fell over my eyes and i brushed it to the side behind my ear. I kept my make-up to a minimum; with a light silver eyeshadow and brown mascarra and a clear lipgloss.

I glanced at the clock as i left my bedroom and saw it was 5:55. Not knowing what time Troy was possibly going to show up; i decided to go downstairs and make some dinner for myself. I went into the kitchen and washed my hands and then got out a knife and the chopping board. I got some mince out of the fridge and opened it, before putting it in a pot and browning it. I then drained the fat from it and added in some tomato puree and let it simmer away. I then got a red pepper and an onion out and some spaghetti. I had already boiled some water in another pot whilst the mince was browning so i twisted the pasta in my hands and dropped it in to the water and let it soften. I then got the chopping board diced up the pepper. I dropped it into the bolognese and stirred it before leaving it again. The pasta had slid all the way into the pot after softening so i stirred it and tested how soft it was. I looked up at the clock and saw it was now 7:15 and i had been cooking for over an hour.

I really hope Troy will show up; it is really important that we talk. I need to tell him something and i know he isn't going to like it but he has to hear it. I need to tell him the truth.

I grabbed the onion and cut it in half before peeling the skin off it and binning it. As soon as i started cutting into hit; the odour hit my nose and eyes and started to make them water. I blinked as a tear ran down my face and i wiped it away chuckling. Another one rolled down after that and another followed that one. I diced that half of the onion and put it in the pot and stirred it and added a small clove of garlic. As i was about to start on the second half; the doorbell went. I jumped and thought _Oh god that must be him_ before putting the knife down and heading out towards the door.

* * *

I walked through the hall towards the door; as the bell went again. I chuckled under my breath; he never was a patient one. I pulled the door open to see him standing there in a a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a white shirt that said 'Hollister Calif22' on it in blue and green. He turned around to face me with a sullen look on his face and then said

"What do you want to talk about?" in a cold tone. I grimaced at the hatred in his voice and then opened the door widely. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me when he spoke like that. My breath hitched slightly and i barely managed to say

"Come in please" and motioned for him to come into the house. He nodded his head and i walked in; looking everywhere but at me. I sighed and shut the door over and then turned to face him. He stood there for a few moments and then reached his hand out and surprisingly touched my cheek and wiped his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Have you been crying?" he said hoarsley. I shook my head; confused by his question before i turned to the mirror and saw tears glistening on my cheeks and mascarra smudges under my eyes.

"Oh god!" i cried out and started frantically wiping my cheeks with my hands. I licked my finger and wiped under my eyes; taking off the excess mascarra. I must look a right sight standing in front of him. He must think what a state; why did i ever like her? Crap i smell burning. I instantly made a dash past him into the kitchen and ran to the cooker. I turned down the cooker and mooved the bolognese off the stove. I then stirred the pasta and drained the water from it. I stirred the mince and tried it and it tasted perfectly.

"You cooked?" i heard his voice behind me in the kitchen and jumped slightly. I didn't looked round and continued to deal with the dinner but spoke to him.

"No...well...yeah but it was just something to eat. I didn't know what time you were coming over so i cooked dinner and had planned on eating before you came but then you showed up" i chuckled slightly and then added "But i made too much. Would you like some?". At this point i turned to face him and smiled a little. He was just staring at me with a vacant expression on his face.

"Troy?" i said again and he snapped from his thoughts and stared at me; his stare turning harsh.

"What?" he snarled slightly. I flinched at the ferocity in his voice. How can one minute he be the slightest bit decent and then turn on me like an animal. What is wrong with him? I know what did was bad but i do not deserve to be spoken to like this.

"I asked if you would like some dinner?" i stated again; holding a dish towel in my hand. He looked over me and then replied

"I'm not hungry; if you don't mind i would like to have that talk and then i can leave".

"Have you eaten?" i asked and he instantly shook his head "Then you can have some of this. I made too much and i don't want to hear any excuses. Either leave or sit with me and eat and then we will talk". I watched for a few moments as his eyes turned darker and i seriously thought that he was about to leave but then the mist over them cleared and they lightened up before he nodded and said

"Thanks" in no more than a whisper. I heard him and nodded and said

"Why don't you go in and sit down and i will bring it into you" i finished off with a small smile before turning around and beginning to plate it up. I listened and heard him standing there breathing for a few moments before his footsteps retreated to the sitting room. I sighed and took a few deep breaths before continuing to make the dinner. I got two plates and plated up some bolognese and then added the spaghetti. I cleaned up and grabbed the two plates and headed into the sitting room with them. I walked in to see Troy sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. I watched him for a moment thinking of how much i had missed him. But he doesn't want me anymore. I know he doesn't. I can tell from the way he has spoken to me that he hates me.

* * *

I went over to the sofa and cleared my throat and he looked up. I held the plate out to him and said

"Be careful, it's hot" and then he reached up and took the plate from me. He smiled a small smile and then said

"Thank you". I nodded and then began to leave the room again but he started speaking.

"Why did you go? I need to know. I'm sorry to interrupt dinner but i have to know why you left me? Was it something i done? Did i not love you enough or did you not love me? Please tell me".

I turned around; startled by his words and took a deep breath. I walked back over towards him slowly and then sat down on the sofa. I turned my body towards him and he done the same to me. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were clouded by hurt. I sighed and took a few deep breaths and tried to decide the best way to tell him. I took a deep breath and then decided on.

"Didn't you get my letter?" i asked softly. He nodded his head unable to say anything "Then you should know it was never your fault" i said softly. He nodded slightly and then said

"Then why did you leave me?"

"Because i could never have made your dreams come true" i answered his question in most painless way possible. His breath hitched in his throat and then he replied

"How do you know that? I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. I loved you. I told you so many times that i didn't want anyone else. Why did you?"

"I never wanted anyone else. It was only ever you Troy. I was just going through a bad patch. I can't explain it without hurting you. I don't know what to say" i said running my fingers through my hair. He looked at me like i was crazy. I sighed and so did he and then he said

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" he asked. I looked down and looked back up.

"I am telling the truth. I just i don't know what else to tell you. I am trying to explain what happened. I was so in love Troy; we were in love. And i was happy but then something happened. It wasn't anything to do with you. It was to do with me and i just realised that if you wanted to have your dream then i couldn't be with you. I couldn't let you miss you on your dreams. I wanted you to be happy Troy and i knew basketball would make you happy".

"So that's why you left me. You left because you thought basketball was more important than you. It wasn't. You were always meant to be my first priority. You should have said if you felt any different".

"But i never wanted it to be different. Yes i wanted you but i wanted you to be happy. Listen to me. I knew that if you stayed with me; you would never have your dreams Troy" i said getting up off the sofa and pacing the floor.

"But i would have. You were my dream" he replied which made me stop and face him. I bit my lower lip slowly and stared at him before running from the room and into the kitchen. I stood by the kitchen sink; leaning over it and taking in deep breaths. I can't do this. I can't. He has to know what happened but i don't know how to tell him. He will be so much more angrier than he is now. How can i do that to him? I have to tell him or he will find out anyway and it's better coming from me.

* * *

I went to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of wine that was in there and then got the bottle opener. I opened the wine and grabbed a glass and poured it and then swallowed it over before pouring another.

"You shouldn't drink so much" i heard his voice behind me again. I laughed and swallowed the other glass of wine before putting the glass in the sink and turning around. I wiped my mouth and faced him; leaning against the sink.

"I can't handle this. I thought coming back here would do me good; would do us good" i whispered the last part "But i was wrong. This isn't doing anyone any good. It's not good for you or for me. I should just get out of here again" i sighed.

"What!? You can't leave. Not again Evey" he said my name for the first time since i got back. I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a few deep breath and when i opened my eyes he was in front of me. I gasped and he smirked a little. Why is he smiling? There is nothing funny about this.

"Troy..." i started but he placed his finger on my lips; causing my lips to tremble beneath him. He moved his hand over to my cheek and rubbed his fingers up and down slowly.

"Stop it Troy. This isn't what you want. What happened to never wanting to see me again?" i asked. He chuckled slightly and then replied

"You know i can never stay angry with you. No matter what".

"I'm not so sure about that Troy. I think there may be some things that could force you to stay away from me".

"What?"

"Just some things. I think maybe you should go home Troy. I can't handle being around you and talking like this. Not right now. Are you teaching at the school for the year or just term?"

"I don't know yet. Why do you ask?"

"Because i just accepted a position there as the new music tutor and i was wondering if you could handle being around me at work".

"Hmmmm...i'm not so sure about that" he smiled that gorgeous smile of his. It almost made me go weak at the knees. I chuckled a little and then said

"Very funny. C'mon i'll see you out". He turned towards the door and i walked behind him. I opened the door and he stepped onto the porch.

"Sorry about dinner" he said softly. I chuckled again and said

"Don't worry. It was just a dinner. Maybe i'll see you around". He nodded and then leaned forward and kissed my cheek. Upon pulling back he flashed me a smile and then said

"Maybe" and then walked away. I giggled and shut the door. When it was shut; my smile faded and i slid down the door to the floor. I pulled my knees into my chest and leaned my head on it. Why can't i just tell him the truth? I need to tell him but i can't bring myself to do so.

_RING RING_

* * *

I jumped from the floor and ran into the sitting room. I grabbed my phone off the table and answered it.

"Hello?" i asked

"Hello" a voice came back.

"What are you still doing up? Does Nancy know that you are using the phone?"

"No. I didn't mean to make you angry".

"Tyler, i'm not angry. I just think it is really late for you to be speaking to me on the phone. As soon as you come off; get into bed".

"Okay. How's you?"

"I'm okay. I was having dinner with a friend and i sorted out the school. Everything will be fine. Now i need to go and clean up and you have to go to bed".

"Okay".

"I'll speak to you tomorrow and see you when you come down on saturday. I love you".

"I love you too" he said back.

"Bye baby"

"Bye-bye mommy" he said back before hanging up the phone.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Oooh big shock at the end of that chapter lol, hope you liked it, read and review xxxxx**_


	7. Reaquainting

_**Hey guys, what a surprise at the end of that chapter eh? Well it won't be in this chapter that Troy finds out but maybe the next, i don't know yet. Here is the next chapter, oh btw i called him Tyler in the last chapter but his name is Tristan. At one point not far on it's going to flick between POV so don't get confused lol. I have started putting the thoughts in italics so as not to confuse you when people are thinking. Hope you enjoy xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Nancy.**_

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

_TROY'S POV_

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. As soon as my eyes met with the ceiling; i jumped from bed and ran down the hall and into the bathroom. I hopped in the shower and washed myself and my hair before getting out and wrapping a towel around my waist before heading back to my room. I walked over to my closet and picked out a pair of white shorts with a belt around the waist. They came down to my knees and i also grabbed a navy t-shirt with 'Hollister' in a lighter blue across the middle and then at the left side it said ' NO 1922 California' in yellow and white over the other writing. I shook my hair out and then slipped on a pair of navy and white lace-up vans with a white stripe up the side.

I jumped down the stairs two at a time and darted into the kitchen to meet my mother.

"Morning Troy" she smiled and looked at me. I nodded with a large grin spread on my face before hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"Always a good morning in Albuquerque" i chuckled and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. I stuck it under the cold water tap and washed it before shaking it and taking a bite out of it.

"Gotta go mom, i'll see you later" i said heading out of the kitchen.

"What about your breakfast!?" she shouted after me.

"Already got it" i called back whilst heading for the front door. I swung the door open and stepped outside and shut it behind me; standing on the porch and taking a deep breath of the air. It was a warm, sunny day in New Mexico and nothing could spoil my day. I ran down the steps from my house and down the pathway out onto the street. I then jogged across the road and down the path and then up the driveway; not missing the black Mercedes SLR in the driveway. _What can i say; she has impeccable taste_ i thought with a smile as i passed the car. I jogged up the two or three steps onto the porch and took a deep breath as i stepped forward towards the door. I pressed my finger down on the bell and waited for an answer.

_

* * *

_

EVEY'S POV

I was stirring awake in my sleep as i heard the doorbell go. I groaned and refused to open my eyes. _I will murder who is ever at that door in cold blood if they don't get lost_. The doorbell sounded again and i groaned louder; forcing my head into the pillow to try and drown out the sounds of the bell. It rung in my ears; bringing me out of my delerious state of sleep. I turned over onto my back and grabbed the pillow; pushing it down on my face and screaming into it. _Why can't people realise that some of us need to sleep sometimes. Don't people ever sleep in this town?_.

I whipped the covers back and pushed my feet out of bed and down onto the cold floor. As my feet hit the wood; i yelped and pulled the back into bed.

"GO AWAY!!" i shouted at the top of my lungs so the nightmare at the door would leave me alone.

_

* * *

_

TROY'S POV

"GO AWAY!!" someone shouted from inside the house. I knew it was Evey instantly and just for badness i continued to ring the doorbell. I pressed it once...twice...three times before i heard another loud groan. I chuckled to myself and took another bite out of my apple. I stood there casually ringing the doorbell to see how far i could push her before she would snap.

_

* * *

_

EVEY'S POV

_Whoever is out there is really trying to push my buttons. The only person doing that would be Troy; but then again it could be Gabi after what happened at the market; which is all the more reason to stay in bed rather than face her. I will have to do that at school so it can wait. Oh but it could be more furniture being delivered. I mean it is..._ I lifted my head and looked at the clock; opening one eye lazily to see the time; all the while the doorbell still ringing _10:30am. So it could be a delivery. Hmmm i guess i'll have to get up after all._

I swung my legs back out of bed and placed the on the floor; gritting my teeth at the cold hard floor. I pulled myself out of bed; fixing my white hotpants and white cami top. I shuffled out my room towards the top of the stairs; tousling my hair with my fingers.

"I'm coming!!" i shouted loudly. I got to the top and went down the stairs slowly and began to approach the front door. However i noticed; with the door being frosted glass that it was not a delivery man but Troy the basketball boy at the door. _When i get him; his head will look like a deflated basketball._ I marched towards the door and swung it open to reveal his cocky face with a smug lop-sided smile featured on his lips. _He will be sorry. I'm going to wipe that look off his face in a minute._

_

* * *

_

TROY'S POV

The door suddenly swung open to reveal Evey as a vision in white. I jumped a little and backed off slightly before taking in her appearance. She looked slightly on the disheveled side; with a pair of white hotpants showing off her 'go-on-for-miles' and tanned legs, a white cami which basically left nothing to the imagination and her hair all over the place. She pressed her lips together in a grimace as her eyes fell upon me.

"Morning Sweetpea" i chuckled; trying to rub salt in the wound. Her expression changed from one of anger to almost rage. She bit down on her lower lip and raised her eyebrows; darkening her light blue eyes at the same time. She lowered her head a little and stood with one hand on the doorhandle and the other on her hip.

"Sweetpea?" she challenged. I chuckled at her look and nodded.

"Yeah i thought i would try and suck up a little" as i leaned against the doorframe outside.

"Sucking up only works on straws Troy and i am certainly not a straw so don't bother. What do you want?" she asked.

_

* * *

_

EVEY'S POV

He smiled a strange smile and then stepped forward; unfolding his arms from across his chest and stepping side the house and coming closer to me. He leaned down towards me and i started to shiver slightly. His mouth touched upon my ear and he whispered

"You..." and then pulled away. His breath ghosted across my neck and his cheek; which held a two day old stubble grazed against my own cheek. I trembled and once he was back facing me he continued saying

"Should go and get ready and then i'll tell you". I chuckled and took a few deep breaths; trying to get the shock from him being so close to me out of my system. He started laughing and i looked up into his eyes and smiled and replied

"And just what are you laughing at?"

"You are just standing there...staring at my chest. It's quite funny".

"Just because i am a lot smaller than you does not mean you can make fun of me. Shut up and go and sit somewhere whilst i get ready".

"Whatever. Don't need to get all embarassed; i know you were just staring at my sexy body". I turned as i was on the first step on the staircase and said

"Yes Troy because i live to stare at you. You are so magnificent that you captivate my whole world and i think about nothing less". _At least i'm not lying to him._

"You know if i'm not mistaken i detect a hint of sarcasm in your voice; but i can be sure so i'll just take your comments as a compliment thank you".

"Arghhhh!!" i groaned and stomped up the stairs in a state of annoyance as he laughed behind me. I went into my room and slammed the door shut; before stomping on the floor.

"There aint no need for tantrums!!" i heard him shout up which only made me more angry. _I mean who does he think he is? Just coming in here at 11 in the morning and waking me up and treating me like a piece of meat. He is such a jerk. But at gorgeously handsome one at that._

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower; before coming out and wrapping a towel around me. I plugged in the hairdryer and rough dried my hair before straight drying it as well. I then went back into my room and went over to my closet and picked out a white denim mini-skirt with a beige belt around the waist; a yellow and white almost tie-dye shirt with a sweetheart neckline and crossing over back straps. I slipped on a pair of white Hollister California flip-flops before grabbing a whiite tote bag with a picture of a desert island on it. I went back into the bathroom and plugged in my straighteners before letting them heat up.

"Are you ready yet!!" he called up the stairs. I went over to the door and opened it and shouted

"If i was ready i would be down there. Now chill out" and then shut the door again. _He is so impatient. Sometimes it's funny but doesn't he get it that i am a girl and it takes time to perfect my look for god sake. _

* * *

I went back into the bathroom and grabbed my straighteners and pulled them through my hair; bringing it straight down towards my shoulders the same as the previous night. I straightened my fringe as well; pushing it off to the side and thenput my straighteners away and left the bathroom. I walked into my room and sat down at the mirro and began to do my make-up; keeping it to a minimum as it was hot outside. I put on a white eyeshadow with a silver eyeliner, no mascarra, a beige blusher and a clear lipgloss. I then sprayed on some 'Treselle Seduction' one of my favourite perfumes. I grabbed all my things; pushing my silver sunglasses onto my forehead and then grabbing my bag and heading down the stairs.

"I'm ready okay. Are you?" i asked as i went down the stairs but received no answer. _Hmmm where did he go?_. I went into the kitchen to see him sitting there at the table in a world of his own reading through a book. But it wasn't just any book; it was my song book.

"Troy what are you doing? Give me that" i cried going over and trying to get it away from him. He stood up and moved away from me and said

"These are really good. You should be a professional song writer".

"Give them back please".

"No!" he said stubbornly which only made me madder. I stomped my foot and screamed at him to give them back but he just stood there laughing at me.

"It isn't funny. No one is meant to see them. Please it was just for fun. Please give them back Troy" i pleaded with him.

"These aren't just for un Evey. These obviously mean a lot to you and you spent a long time writing them clearly. Don't try and pull the wool over my eyes. I'm not stupid".

"Okay i'm sorry. Yes they are important. Can't you see that. Please give them back". He shook his head and softly began to hum one of the songs i had written. He sang the words softly; his voice floating through the air. I listened to him and closed my eyes; remembering that i had never actually heard him sing before. I sighed softly as i listened to the lyrics floating out from between his lips. I opened my eyes and he was still singing and had a peaceful look on his face.

"I've never heard you sing before Troy" i whispered almost inaudible. He stopped singing and looked over at me and smiled softly and then closed the book and handed it over to me. I took it gratefully and placed it over on the island.

"You have a great voice Troy; why did you never pursue anything to do with singing?" i asked curiously; whilst tilting my head to the side to see what he was going to say. He looked me over and just shrugged and replied

"I just didn't. Basketball one out in the end i guess; you look really nice by the way" he smiled. I nodded as a smile crept onto my face as well and replied

"Thank you" as i blushed a bit "So where are we off too then?"

"Don't know. I never really had a plan. But i was thinking just maybe down the mall or something?"

"Troy Bolton; you got me out of my bed without a plan and expect the mall to be good enough?" i asked raising my voice. He gulped a little and answered with a feeble

"Yes".

"Okay then c'mon" i chuckled.

"Women" he mumbled but i drew him a glare and then he came towards me and we left the house. I locked the door up and turned to him and threw him the keys to my black car. He chuckled as he caught them.

"What are these for?"

"The space shuttle. What do they look like? They are for the car" i said dragging it out so he could understand.

"Haha. I meant why did you give me them?"

"Because you always drive so i just thought i would give you the keys".

"Okay" he smiled and unlocked the car and then got in. I went over and got in the passenger side of the car; dumping my bag in the back seat. He started the car and looked over at me with a smile on his face before he pulled out from the driveway and headed down the street towards the mall.

* * *

"Are you done yet?" he asked me as i went into another store. I shook my head and he followed me with a frown on his face.

"You are the one that asked me to go to the mall Troy. You should know what happens when you bring girls shopping.

"I don't care about the shopping. I'm just hungry; can't we go to the foodcourt and then come back.

"No, i am nearly done and then we can go to the foodcourt and then go home" i chuckled and he perked up a little and followed me into the shop. I headed straight for the dress i had seen in the window and picked up my size in it before going to the changing rooms. It was a black chiffon frill dress; which would be perfect for wearing to work one day. I also grabbed a black satin bustier, sweetheart neckline dress with mesh layers at the bottom. I tried it on and it came to half way down my thighs. I liked it and took it back off and then put my clothes back on. I came out of the dressing room and went to talk to Troy but he wasn't there. I looked around for him and saw him over at the front of the store talking to...Taylor. _Shit, i bet he has told her that i am here. She will come down on me like a ton of bricks. Worse than Gabi ever did. Damn it!!_.

I ducked away from the dressing rooms as Troy turned and pointed. I could still see his face from where i was and he had a look of confusion etched on his features but turned back around to talk to Taylor. She said something him and they were engrossed in the conversation so i took that as my cue to make a break for it. I came out of my hiding spot and ran behind a rack of dresses. _This will do for now!_ I stayed there for a few moments before i ran behind another one; getting closer to the till as i went. I was about to reach the till when i realised Troy had my bag with my purse in it. _Fuck, fuck fuck...crap...what in the blue hell am i meant to do now?_

I turned around and decided to put the clothes back for it and make a run for it; and wait for Troy at the car. _Good idea but how do i get out of here without them seeing?_ I looked around to see if there was a way out but i couldn't see one. I stood up and went to walk around the rack of clothes when i smacked right into someone and they knocked me to the ground. I sat with my hands on the floor and my knees bent towards my chest; with the dresses draped over the floor in front of me. I looked at the ground and shook myself off a little before looking up...staright into a set of green eyes. I only knew one person with green eyes.

"Cameron?" i said.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Muahahaha a little bit of a cliffhanger there hmmmm...that was a surprise; i can bet none of you knew that was coming...hehe...hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review xxxxxx MWAH!**_


	8. He's my Son

_**Hey guys not many people are reviewing my chapters lol, please review because the things you say mean so much to me lol, hope you liked the last chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger, i'm not going to say whether Cameron will cause trouble; me might, he might not hehehe, here's the new chapter and i hope you liked it xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Cameron, Becky and Tristan.**_

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"Cameron?" i asked staring up into his emerald green eyes. He just stared at me for a few moments; licking his lower lip softly before reaching his hand out; to offer me help up from the floor. I smiled; reaching my hand up and letting his clasp around mine. He tugged on it gently and pulled me up from the floor. I stood up and he let go of my hand and i brushed myself off.

"Evey...i...umm...didn't know you were still in Albuquerque?" he asked more than stated. I nodded at first but then shook my head and replied

"No i only moved back at the beginning of the week. I have been staying in New York. How about yourself?"

"Ahh right, i've been here. I went to college in California but then came back here. Are you and Tr..." he was saying but was cut off by someone saying my name. I looked around and spotted Troy walking towards me with Taylor and Chad in tow. Taylor was pushing a buggy and her hair was now down to her stomach and straight but still the dark shade it always was. I sighed and put my hand to my forehead. _Boy he has fantastic timing. I know Cameron was about to ask about Troy and now that he is here, Cameron will jump to all the wrong conclusions. Damn it and damn Troy Bolton. It's not like i still have feelings for Cameron...it's just i despise it when people think the wrong thing about me. It just really gets to me and i can that this is what is going to happen._

"Evey?" Troy called again. I lowered my hand and looked up at him as he approached and stood beside me.

"Ummm...Chad and Taylor are here. I said we would go to lunch with them, is that okay?" he turned to Cameron and said "Oh sorry i didn't mean to interrupt". Cameron looked Troy over and Troy did the same in return. I was looking at Taylor who was staring at me. _I know what she must be thinking. I mean i up and leave without telling her or Gabi and what is she supposed to think._ I smiled a small smile and she returned a weak one.

I found my voice and was able to resolve the situation surrounding me by saying

"Troy...this is umm...you remember Cameron. Cameron you remember Troy?". Troy made the first move and smiled at Cameron; but at the same time swung his arm around my shoulder which didn't go unoticed by me. I grimaced slightly knowing her was only trying to make Cameron think we were together.

"Cameron, dude, yeah how have you been?"

"Okay" Cameron replied shaking the hand Troy had now outstretched towards him. They abruptly pulled away after a few seconds and i said to Cameron

"I can't talk just now. As you can see i now have a lunch date. Call me though and we can catch up if you like. If not it's okay. But it was really nice to see you again" i smiled. I stratched out my hand to shake his and he took it in his own and shook it with a smile.

"Yeah we could catch up, it would be nice. I really have to go as well. I'll see you another time. Bye Troy" he winked at me and then walked off. _Boys!! Now he was trying to make Troy think that something was going on between us and by the way he is gripping my shoulder and shaking i can tell that he thinks that exact thing._

"What the hell was that?" Troy gritted his teeth as he let me go and turned to face me. I ran my tongue over my teeth and smiled up at him putting my hands on my hips.

"What are you babbling about Troy? There was nothing going on. If you hadn't have been in a rush and engrossed in your conversation then you would have seen me bump into him and fall. He simply helped me up and that is all. Now if you don't mind i would like to drop this subject and i don't want to hear any buts. And just to let you know yes i would love to lunch with Taylor and Chad; we have a lot to talk about. So now if you don't mind i would like to leave now?" i asked raising one eyebrow.

He simply just stared at me with his mouth slightly agape. I stared at him for a few more minutes waiting on my answer. I never got one though. I looked past him at Taylor and they were staring at me as well. _Was it something i said? What is wrong with these people?_

"Well?" i asked raising my other eyebrow. This seemed to snap him from his daze and he smirked at me and replied

"Yes but don't think this is over" he folded his arms over his chest and looked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and his smirk got wider; leaving his mouth open slightly still.

"I wouldn't dream of it" i replied beginning to walk past him. I reached up and pushed his mouth closed and added "Oh and close your mouth dear; you might catch flies"

* * *

I continued on past him and stood in front of Taylor who was now smiling a wide grin and Chad who was scratching his head at either the events that just happened or the fact that **I** was standing in front of him. I looked at Taylor who's smile had faded and she was the first one to speak.

"We really have to talk Evey. Let's go. Chad you take Michael" she smiled and left the pushchair and then linked her arm with mine and we walked off leaving the boys behind. We headed out of the store and both looked back to see if the boys were following and they were. I smiled at Taylor and we made our way over to the foodcourt and sat down.

"Like i said we really need to talk. First of all; how could you leave and not tell me? I thought we were friends Evey. I thought we told each other everything. I thought..."

"Okay Tay, i get it. And i'm sorry; please you have to understand, that something happened and i couldn't wreck his life throught it. I could never have made Troy's dreams come true".

"But what has that got to do with you leaving; if you didn't love Troy, you could have just told him"

"What? Tay you of all people know that i loved...that i still love Troy with all my heart. But the circumstances weren't good and i left him so that he could have his dream of being up there in one of the greatest basketball players. I wanted him to be happy and i knew that he never would be if he was with me".

"So what are these circumstances? What was so bad that you had to leave and not tell us? We could have...we would have supported you Evey. That's what friends are for" she said raising her eyebrows.

I sighed listening to her words.

"Taylor, i know that. I know you guys would have been great but you have to understand..."

"Do i really? Would your life have been that bad if you stayed? Would we have wrecked your dreams?" she asked.

"Damn it Taylor, don't say that!! You all meant everything to me and that's why i gave Troy up. I gave him up so he could have what he wanted. What i did may seem selfish but if you knew all the damn facts then you would realise that i done the best thing i could ever do for Troy. I gave him basketball. I gave him freedom and his own time. I gave him a life" i cried out. She sat back; slightly taken aback by my statement. She narrowed her eyes and sat with her hands over her stomach. She clasped her fingers together and fidgited slightly.

_How can a flower bloom just over a day, and at night you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't want to fall in love with you, i didn't want to know the things i knew..."_ a soft voice sang through a speaker. I listened to it and realised it was my own voice on my ring tone. I grabbed my bag and fished my phone out. _TRISTAN_ showed on the screen and i gritted my teeth but picked up. _He only calls me when this is important. Well important in a six year olds terms. It will be something silly._

"Hi honey" i smiled as i pressed answer and spoke into the phone. Taylor shot me a confused looked and sat forward wondering who it was.

_"Hi mommy, how are you?"_

"I'm okay darling. How are you? Is Nancy with you?"

_  
"Yeah, she's here. Am i going to see you soon?"_ he asked and i could just imagine him on the other side of the line; smiling.

"Yes, on Saturday. We'll spend the whole day together. I promise".

_"Pink Promise?"_

"Of course sweetie. I really have to go because i am talking to somone the now. But i promise i will phone you tomorrow and then i will meet you at the airport on Saturday".

_"Okay mommy, i love you"._

"Awww i love you too baby" i had said before i realised and i watched as Taylor's face almost turned purple with anger. She was furious and i saw it. I hung the phone up and then she blew up at me.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?! You said you still love Troy yet clearly you are lying. Do you always lie Evey? Or is it something you only do to get your own way. You know i trusted you and this is how you repay me!!". I gulped slightly because i didn't want anyone to hear.

"Taylor, no it's not like that. Please listen" i said but she stood up from the table.

"Does Troy know you are taking him for a fool? Fuck you Evey, i never bagged you for a cold hearted bitch". This made tears brim on my eyes when she said these cutting words. I bit them back and grabbed her arm screaming

"Sit the fuck down!!".

"What is it?!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!!" i screamed at first and she closed her mouth in confusion. I looked around to see if Troy was about by he wasn't. I took this as my oppurtunity and added

"He is my son!" i whisper shouted. I watched as she shrank back in her seat and stared at me. Her eyes lightened up and she looked at me.

"Oh god, that's why you left. You were pregnant. Does Troy...". I shook my head and she closed her mouth again. I sat back in my seat with my head hung in shame and embarassment. I heard her sigh and then i felt her reach across the table and take my hand in hers. I looked up as a tear fell over my eye and rolled down my cheek.

"Tell me what happened?" she whispered. I nodded and sniffed before saying

"Yeah but not here. I don't want anyone to hear about this. Come over to my house tonight; just tell Chad we are having a girly catch up and i'll tell Troy". She nodded and then...

* * *

"Tell Troy what?" came his voice. I looked up and stared at him. He had his hands in pockets and Chad was coming up behind him. I sniffed and he sat down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder and added

"Have you been crying?". I nodded; as there was no point in lying and started to laugh saying

"Yeah i just missed Tay and Gabi and you all so much. I didn't want to leave but i had too" i sighed. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him so my head was on his chest and whispered

"Don't be sorry. I understand. It's okay" he stroked my back with one of his hands. After a few moments when i was calm and Chad was now seated at the table, Troy pulled back and said

"So was that what you were going to tell me?" he asked with a smile rubbing some of the tears away with the pads of his thumbs; holding my face in his hands. _This is the closest he has been to me since last night when we were in the kitchen. His hands fell so good on my skin again and sometimes i just want to kiss him until i die. I want to be with him for the rest of my life but i know he doesn't want me._

"No i was going to say that me and Tay are having a girls night at my place; so you boys are on babysitting duty".

"Awww what?" Chad groaned and Taylor drew him a look so he shut up and looked away from her in a timid way. I sighed and said

"Is pwoor Chaddy in a bwad mwood?" in a baby voice. He pouted slightly and i stood up and reached over the table and pinched his cheeks and said

"Awww it's okay, we still love you" i smiled. He smirked and replied

"Get off me Evans or i'll tickle you to death". I pulled back and sat down instantly with a frown on my features. Troy and Taylor laughed and we both turned to them at the same time and said

"What?!".

"Nothing" Troy replied. I sat back in my chair with my arms folded over my chest and glared at him. He just smiled and reached over and pushed my face into a smile and said

"Turn that frown upside down!!" with a cheery smile. I laughed sarcastically and growled

"I will turn you upside down Bolton" and looked away; pretending that i was in a bad mood. Troy just chuckled and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I smiled deviously and then slighty bit into his arm as he was holding me. He yelped and pulled away and i smiled successfully.

"YOU BIT ME!!" he yelled. I giggled and said

"That i did and there will be more where that came from if you don't lay off". He sunk down in his seat in a 'bad mood' as well and i looked at him and shook my head. He done the same to me and we all just sat like this for about 10 minutes before we ordered lunch.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Yeah i know weird place to end it but i want to have the next chapter having Cameron in it and Troy being jealous. I was going to put a poll in but not many people are reading it so i didn't put it in. Sorry guys, read and review please xxxxxx**_


	9. Ice Cream, Tears and Ryan!

_**Hey, glad you are all enjoying my sequel, here's the next chapter, slight drama and i hope you like it...enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Evey's parents who get mentioned in this chapter, **_

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

I was nervous about Taylor coming over tonight. She was going to learn all about what had went on when i left Albuquerque. I never planned on telling anyone what happened because i personally didn't want to relive what Tristan and I had been through. It's just something that i want to forget and never think about.

I rushed downstairs after taking a shower and getting changed into a white crushed lace vest top and a pair of light blue jeans that came to my knees with diamantes on the pockets. I left my shoes off because i was comfortable at home.

I sat down on the sofa and began to bite into my thumb nail after switching on the TV and putting Scrubs on. _I just hope Taylor doesn't tell anyone about what i told her today. Now the only people who know are her and Sharpay and i will tell Gabi and Kelsi when i see them but i just need for her to keep it between her and me for now. I just hope she can do it._

The doorbell went and i jumped and put the TV on mute leaving 'JD' to talk in silence. I got up off the sofa and took a deep breath and headed to the door. I peered through the glass and i could see her outline and i then opened the door. She turned to face me and had two large brown paper bags in her arms. She smiled a wide grin and said

"I brought treats" with a chuckle. I giggled and let her in; looking out on the dormant street before i closed the door. When i turned around she had gone and i heard her rummaging in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw putting a tub of ice cream in the freezer and leaving another out, putting juice in the fridge and leaving out crisps. She turned to me and slipped her coat off before saying

"I brought DVD's too" she held them out to me and i looked them over; A Walk to Remember, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Dirty Dancing and Hitch. I chuckled and placed them down before i looked at her and bit my lower lip. She sighed and smiled at me before we instantly hugged each other. I smiled as we held one another; glad to have a friend back. We giggled as we both pulled away and wiped some stray tears on our cheeks.

"I'm sorry i left. I should have stayed, but i just wanted him to be happy" i sniffed. She nodded and said

"He would never be happy without you honey. I know we should talk, so lets get out pj's on and get a blanket, the ice cream and A Walk to Remember and then we'll talk". I nodded and we both went upstairs. I showed her into the bathroom; even though she knew where it was and then i got changed in my room into a a black and red zebra print cami and bottoms to match. I pulled my hair back into a unkempt bun and tied a scrunchy around it. Taylor came out of the bathroom wearing a pink and white thick strapped cami and bottoms to match. She had tied her hair up the same way as me and put her clothes on the bed as she came in.

"Let's go so we can talk" she said and we both went downstairs and got snuggled under the blanket. I put on A Walk to Remember and we both sat there and watched it while eating the ice-cream.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks when he told her he loved her and she said i told you not to fall in love with me. _It's so sad, i hate this film...but i love it at the same time. _

Then i was full on crying when they got married and then she died and it showed you him coming back 4 years later. Taylor was crying as well and as the end credits were rolling and we had stopped crying, she turned to me and placed her hand on my arm. I nodded and started telling her what happened without looking.

* * *

"Do you remember when it was my birthday and Troy and I disappeared for a while" i turned to look. She nodded and i continued.

"Well i gave him his present and no it wasn't what you are thinking. It was 10 tickets for all of us to go and see the Lakers with court side seats and to meet the players after. As much as us girls didn't like basketball, i wanted all of us to enjoy something that he did. Well then after words we had sex for the first time. Oh god this is so awkward" i giggled and so did she. I could feel my face turning bright red, talking about my sex life.

"Well we did use a...condom" i whispered the last part. I hate talking about this, it's so embarassing "But clearly it didn't work because that was the night we conceived Tristan. I never knew anything about it. When we were getting our prom dresses fitted, i was sick and Sharpay came and found me but i never thought anything of me being sick but then it got more frequent. Always happening in the morning and i was fine by afternoon. I mean at first i thought it was something i had ate but i would have been sick a lot more if it was". She nodded and i turned my body to face her. We were sitting at opposite sides of the two seater sofa and were stretched out under the blanket.

"Go on. I'm listening" she said reasurringly. I nodded and licked my lips and took a deep breath.

"Well me and Troy were still having sex and we were using protection but the damage was already done. Now i know you might get upset now Taylor but don't. I did know for about a month before i left that i was pregnant" i hung my head a little. She looked at me and sat forward. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

"Well here's the thing. The day i found out, i went to tell Troy. He was so happy about something and i needed to tell him this. We went inside and then he told me that he had been given a full basketball scholarship to USC and i was so happy for him. Then he asked me what i wanted to tell him and once i saw how excited and thrilled at being given such as amazing chance i couldn't tell him. I just couldn't ruin his chances so i never told a sole. Well Sharpay knew" confessed and she smirked a little.

"I had a feeling she would know. She is your cousin".

"I know but i should have told my friends. Well i booked an appointment at the Greymeadow Clinic" i said gritting my teeth.

"But that's the ab..."

"I know and the appointment was for June 16th. Graduation Day. One of the reasons i never showed up. When Shar took me there i couldn't go through with it. I then got her to take me to the airport and when we were standing in the terminal i told her that i hadn't done it. She gasped and tried to talk me into coming back and telling Troy but i just told her that the damage was done and i wasn't going to spoil his chances. She told me it was okay and asked where i was going and i told her away. I didn't even know where i was going. I was just getting away". I turned away and tilted my head back to face the ceiling. I sighed and bit back the tears. I felt her touch my arm and heard her say

"It's alright Evey, you can tell me".

"I know it's just so hard reliving it".

"I...um...I travelled around for a while. Not staying in one place so people wouldn't know me. I had left my parents a note telling them everything and i knew i couldn't ask them for help because they would just want me back in Albuquerque, and i couldn't very well come back. How could i explain the five month baby bump. I had my own car and drove from state to state and town to town, staying in motel's and B and B's and my car when i needed to. Then i stopped in Massachussetts when Tristan was a month old. I had given birth in a hospital in Washington DC and left before i had to pay. I had snuck out with Tristan and drove as far as i could. I knew Sharpay was in New York and i called her to let her know where i was. She came up right away and i met her in a cafe. Tristan was in a car seat and i told her that i needed a little help. She said she would do whatever she could" i sighed.

* * *

I grabbed a spoon and pushed a spoonful of double chocolate into my mouth. I swallowed it over and nearly choked because it was so cold. Taylor started to laugh and i drew her a glare.

"She helped me find a job. I started working in an office which paid pretty good. She helped me out with Tristan and when i started to gain money i was able to rent a flat. It was a pretty good place and i found childcare for Tristan. I worked hard for about a year or more and then i got fired from the job. They were going into administration; which in turn left me without a job and no money. I got kicked out for not paying rent, no childcare for Tristan and no food or anything. I couldn't call Sharpay as she was in London doing a play. I tried to muddle by, staying in the car and getting food here and there. But then Tristan's clothes were getting too small for him and it wasn't good for him living in a car. I was a bad mother but i done everything i could for him. I didn't want to lose him. He was my everything" i said starting to cry. She came forward and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me against her. I cried all my frustrations out on her shoulder; my tears falling all over the place.

"It's okay, Ssshhhhh" she calmed me down but the tears wouldn't stop. We sat like that for about 15 or 20 minutes and i finally stopped crying. I pulled back from her and wiped my tears and she said

"You don't have to tell me".

"Yes i do" i nodded and she smiled and sat back.

"I had to do the only thing i could. I didn't want to do it because i knew i would get such a lecture from them. But i did it. I picked up the phone and called my parents only to have them tell me they didn't want anything to do with me. I was at my wits end and i started to move around again. Driving from town to town. When i became utterly broke and had nothing i managed to scrape together the few cents i needed to call them again. It had been another three months and Tristan was ill. I had no money for doctors, he had no clothes, no food, i had barely anything left as well" i sniffed "And they told me they didn't mean it and had been looking for me since i left. They told me they loved me and i told them where i was. They flew out to get me and when i saw my mum and dad, i don't think i was ever so relieved in my whole life. They hugged me to death for hours and hugged Tristan as well. He was crying because he was scared but i told him who they were and he was okay. They took me and Tristan to their hotel where we got cleaned up and i got new clothes for me and Tristan to wear".

She looked over at me, shocked at what i was telling her. I nodded to let her know it was all true and she gasped slightly. I put my hand on her arm and she motioned for me to continue.

"I told my dad that i wanted to go to college but he said no. He said that he had lost me for over two years and wasn't going to let me go again. We stayed in the hotel for weeks, my parents paid for medical insurance for Tristan and me and got us checked out. He had whopping cough and was dehyrdrated and i was mal-nourished and severley dehydrated. We were in hospital for a week. My mum hugged me so tightly and told me she loved me and she would never let me go again. I kept telling her i wasn't going anywhere. I told my dad that i wanted to go to college again and this time he agreed. For the first time in my life i showed him my songs that i had written. He was so proud of me and told me that i could do music at college if that's what i really wanted. Because i didn't have a scholarship he paid for me to be put throught music and social sciences for 3 years, where i finished with a Bachelor's Degree with Honours. Tristan and I were still staying with my parents. I often asked them what had happened back here but they never spoke of it, only saying that they had promised Troy that they would keep the house because it was where i said my home was. I started to work at the pre-school which Tristan was at and i taught the other class in his year. They wouldn't let me teach him because he was my son" i smiled at this. _I just love him so much. He is my everything and tomorrow he is coming down._

"I never kept Troy a secret from him. He knows everything. He watches his dad play basketball on the TV and always shouts for him and cheers him on. I did take him to see a Lakers game once but Troy wasn't playing. He was disappointed but i told him it must mean he was practicing somewhere else that's all. He still cheered for the team and then afterwards he told me that he wanted to be like his daddy and play basketball when he is older. It made my heart melt and i taught him at home what i knew about basketball and i put him into an afterschool class. He got better and better and he kept his grades up in school; always achieving A's and B's. He moved up to Junior school and then last year my parents told me they were going to London. They said we were all moving for my dad again but i refused. They told me i had to go but i said no because i didn't want to take Tristan to London. I told them i wanted to go back to Albuquerque and let Tristan meet his father. They didn't understand why i wanted to come back and i told them because the love of my life was there. They seemed to accept it and as much as i didn't want them to go and they didn't want to leave me they went to London after leaving me the house and leaving money. They gave me everything i needed to move back and they still give me money until i get on my feet. And that brings us back here to now" i finished off sitting back on the sofa and looking at her.

She seemed to sit for a few minutes and took everything in before taking a deep breath and saying

"So where is he now?" she asked. I smiled and said

"Still in New York, he's coming down tomorrow afternoon". This made her flip her head towards me and look at me wide-eyed.

"But...i'm...Troy doesn't...oh my"

"Huh?" i said and giggled.

"I'm the only person who knows. Troy doesn't. What will happen?". I shook my head and said

"I don't know Taylor. But i can't keep my son away from me forever. I want him here with me and i want him to meet his father and spend time with him. I don't know how Troy will take it...heck i wasn't sure how you would but he will either accept it or not. And if he doesn't then he is missing out on the best little boy ever. He is my angel and if Troy doesn't want to know then so be it. I will tell Tristan the truth".

"Really?"

"Well why not? If Troy doesn't want to know his son then Tristan will know why. I just hope he doesn't hate me through it but that's a chance i will have to take. God i love Troy with all my heart and sometimes i want to burst because of it. But i know he doesn't want me anymore. My only hope is that he will want to know Tristan".

"I'm sure he will. Troy is a great guy and he does love you. He does want you Evey, it's plainly obvious and he will want Tristan. Have faith in him"

"I hope you are right Taylor, i hope you are right so so much".

"So when do i get to meet Tristan?"

"Whenever you want but not tomorrow. I promised him that we would spend the day together when he comes down. Just the two of us".

"Oh right well maybe i will see him next week or something. We can meet up after i finish work".

"Oh yeah about that. Well i'm the music teacher" i grinned and she started to laugh before she hugged me and said

"Oh my god, all of us working at East High, you, me, Gabi, Kelsi and Troy. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait" she giggled.

"C'mon i'm beat. Lets sleep" i said standing up and we headed upstairs. We both slept in my big double bed and i had the curtains closed so the light wouldn't pour through in the morning and wake us up.

I fell asleep right away and didn't have any dreams that i can remember.

* * *

The next thing i remember is frantic banging on the door and someone shouting my name. _That fucking better not be Troy again. What time is it?_ i thought to myself and opened one eye lazily to see it was 8:30 on a saturday morning. My eyes snapped open when i saw what time it was. Taylor was sleeping quietly beside me and i nudged her. She groaned so i jumped up out of bed and still listening to the frantic banging and shouting i ran to the stairs. On the way down i shouted

"Troy that better not be you, because if it is you are going to wish you were never fucking born". I headed to the door and not bothering to look at the figure and see if it was Troy i swung the door open to see blonde hair and brown eyes. But it wasn't Sharpay.

"Ryan!?"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hope you all liked it, read and review xxxxxx**_


	10. My Boy!

_**Hey guys, god i am so sorry that i haven't updated this. I have been so busy and i did intend on updating before i went on my holiday but i never got the chance and i couldn't do it whilst i was away. So sorry again from me but here is the chapter and i hope you like it. Read and Review please xxxxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Nancy**_

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Ryan!" i spluttered out; not sure what to say to my cousin who was standing adjacent to me on the doorstep. He was clad in dark blue loose jeans and a white Abercrombie shirt and a pair of black and white DC's with dark shades hanging from his eyes. He peered over the top of them and a stern grimace found its way to his lips. I gulped slightly from the glare i was receiving and tightened my grip against the doorframe. His blonde hair was now a few shades darker and was longer; loose wisps falling into his eyes. He flicked them away and took his glasses off and put them away; slotting them in his back pocket before turning fully to face me.

"Can i come in?" he asked; his voice cracking slightly. I grinned in his direction and pulled the door open further to allow him to step inside. He nodded as a thank you and made his way through the open doorway and walked straight through to the sitting room; clearly not forgetting where everything was. I smiled in my head at this and followed him through to see he was already sitting down; fiddling with his glasses. I walked down the two steps to enter the room and sat myself down on the cream leather recliner opposite where he was seated on the sofa. I gave a sigh and looked over at him.

His eyes were softly boring into me and i couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was going to say. I opened my mouth to try and speak to him; perhaps to say sorry for running out on him like that. He was one of my best friends as well as my cousin and i at least owe him an explanation as to my disappearence. I closed my mouth again and took a deep breath; trying to regain some composure. I parted my lips and found myself speaking, finally settling on

"Did Gabi tell you i was here?". It came out softly; almost no more than a whisper however he heard me as he looked at me in the eyes. He was sitting forwards resting his hands on his knees and he gently rubbed them up and down his jeans. He shook his head; a frown forming across his lips; causing his brow to wrinkle in confusion.

"Gabi knows you are here?" he asked straight out. I nodded; myself now confused as well and he continued "My wife knows you are here and she didn't tell me". He stood up and slowly began to pace the floor; i presume trying to rid himself of his anger.

"Ryie, i'm sorry. I was in a bad place and i almost done something that would have destroyed my life. I had to get...i had to run..."

"Don't. Please just don't. Just explain to me what happened Evey? Why were you in such a bad place? What did you do? Please i have to know what caused my little cousin; the girl i treated like my own sister to run out on me like that. Tell me what made you leave?"

My lips parted and made one sound.

"Troy".

* * *

Ryan sat in silence as i explained to him what had happened seven years ago. I moved to sit beside him half way through and he clung to my hand for dear life; squeezing every so often to let me know he was listening. At one point i thought he was going to cry; but i think it was just the light shining in his eyes. I told him the story word-for-word as i had told Taylor the previous night. Coming to the end, i had a feeling this wasn't the last time i would be telling what happened.

"So i have a nephew?" he asked his eyes widening slightly. I shook my head with a smile; my hand still enclosed within his.

"No Ryie, you aren't my brother silly". I looked towards the clock and saw it was around 11:30. Tristan's flight is coming in at 2:30pm so he should be on the plane by now. I turned back to him and a smile came over me. He held his hand up in protest and replied

"He is my nephew, no matter what you say. Blood doesn't matter. You know you have always been like a sister to me Evey". I nodded and added

"So that means i have a niece?" i asked with a giggle. He nodded and then added

"I can't believe you were a parent before anyone. You were becoming a mom when all of us were worrying about college. So are you back to stay?" he directed the conversation in another direction. I nodded and then said

"Yes, his flight will be here around 2:30, and that will be us. In Alburquerque for the fore-seeable furture. Don't mention a word of this to anyone Ryan. Only Tay knows".

"Taylor knows?" he said sounding shocked.

"Of course i know" another voice came floating through the room. She walked in and took a seat on the recliner that i had been sitting on. Her hair was slightly on the disheveled side but she smiled warmly.

"How are you Ryan? And how are Gabi and Kimmie?"

"I good Tay, thanks and my girls are doing just great. What about you, Chad and Michael?". She nodded and smiled, followed by a giggle and said

"Yeah, we're great. Michael is doing amazing. He is like every other growing boy" she beamed, proud of her son "And Chad, well that knucklehead, he's the same as usual; eating me out of house and home. But i love him at the end of the day". Me and Ryan both laughed and she joined in before i stood and said

"Okay, i am off to get dressed, so i can tidy up and then go and get my boy". I smiled as Ryan stood from the seat and then leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him; noticing and feeling for the first time, his newly formed muscles. _Wow he toned up a lot. He has changed so much and he and Gabi are really happy. They seem to be anyway and i am happy for them. I just wish it could have been the same for me and Troy._

"Well i need to go, we'll talk later. And i want to meet my nephew" he smiled and hugged me again before going and hugging Taylor and then leaving through the front door. I turned to Taylor after he had left and said

"Well that's 3 down and only 6 more to go. I'll be back in 20 minutes" i ran out of the room and headed to my bedroom. I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower before coming out and grabbing a long white roundneck sleeveless top with a silver swirled pattern on it and a pair of royal blue skinny jeans with a silver belt through the loops. I slipped on a pair of white and lemon canvas pumps with silk ties at the front. I brushed my hair and left it down to dry naturally. I also put on a beige eyeshadow with silver eyeliner, a soft pink blush and a nude lipgloss. I ran downstairs to see Taylor had already gotten dressed downstairs and had made some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and we sat and talked about old times over pancakes.

* * *

Being away for seven years, meant i had missed a lot and had loads to catch up on. Taylor told me how she and Chad got married in a small ceremony in Cabo, Mexico; only with the gang and their parents there. She talked about Michael and her and Chad's plans to have another child. Then she talked about Gabi and Ryan. They got married in a back garden ceremony at the Evans mansion with around 75 guests there. Then they had Kimmie; and Gabi became a teacher at the school along with herself. She went on to talk about Jason and Kelsi; who had a small ceremony as well and how Kelsi is now pregnant with their first child; a girl going to be called Ruby. We caught up on everything they had been through and shared; most of it making me sad as i had missed out.

"And Troy?" i said feeling myself asking the dreaded question. _From the other night i didn't get the feeling he was married but he could be dating; i have no idea. All i know is that i love him and i will do anything to be with him. But he needs to know the truth first; i just hope he understands, that i done it to protect him._

She smiled warmly and softly before reaching out and touching my hand. She rubbed her thumb over the side of my hand and replied

"You and i both know that...you were the only one for Troy". I snapped my head up from the position it was in and stared at her with small tears brimming my eyes. She chuckled and added

"That boy would never settle for anyone less than you. He loves you with all his heart and he refused to give up when you told him too. He told me. His words were 'She is the love of my life. She brought light into it and she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I will never let her go; even if she has let me go'".

"Really? He thinks i let him go. God i would never do that. I bet he hates me" i cried out in frustration as the tears rolled down my cheek. I sniffed and hid my face in my hands; to stop the tears.

"Hey, he doesn't hate you. He loves you for goodness sake. You just need to put your pride aside and tell him the truth. He will believe you, he'll understand Evey".

"No he won't. Who am i kidding? I came back here thinking maybe just maybe i could let him know the truth and he would still want me but he doesn't. He wants to be my friend but not for long when he finds out that i kept his son from him for 6 years. I am such a bad person and a bad mother. How could i keep father and son apart for so long. I am a bitch and everyone knows that".

"You are not a bitch. Evey stop rambling. Seriously, he won't hate you. He will just need some time to adjust that's all. What can you expect. Just take your time and tell him when you are ready. But i suggest soon; in case he sees Tristan before you can get to tell him".

"I know" i said pulling my hands back and looking at her before glancing at the clock. I jumped upon seeing it was 1:30pm "Damn Tay, i have to go. I'm sorry but i need to go get my son" i smiled standing up. We both ran into the hall where i grabbed my bag with my purse and keys and everything in it. I also slipped on a pair of silver sunglasses before letting me and Taylor out the door. I locked it up and then said to her

"Do you want me to drive you home?".

"No,no i am going to go and see Jason and Kelsi; they live a few streets across if you could take me there instead?". I nodded with a smile and she got in the car before i started it and drove to their house with her help. I dropped her off and said bye, telling her we'd speak soon before i headed to the airport to get my boy.

_I can't wait till his flight gets in. I haven't seen him in about 2 weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. Because i have never been apart from him and now i have. Oh i missed him so much and i bet he'll have loads to tell me._

I came to a stop at a red light. I reached over and switched the radio on; allowing the music to float out through the speakers. Leona Lewis: Better in Time came on. I tapped my hands and feet a little to the beat and sang a long softly with the words.

_How can a flower bloom just over a day, And a night, you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't wanna fall in love with you, i didn't wanna know the things i know, it wasn't..._

A melody floated through the car and i reached over to my handbag on the seat and pulled my phone out. I checked the lights and saw it was still at red so i pressed the answer button and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" i asked softly. I breathed into the phone and i could hear someone else's breaths from the other side.

"Evey, is that you?" another voice asked me. I smiled recognizing it immediately and said

"Yes Troy it's me. How did you get my number?"

"You kept the same one. I never thought it would work but i tried and well here i am talking to you" he chuckled. I laughed softly as well and looked up to check the lights. They were due to change and i hate using the phone when i am driving.

"Yeah i did. Listen i'm in the car and you know how much i hate being on the phone when i am driving. Can you call me later and we'll talk?"

"Of course. It's fine. I'll call you back. Bye!"

"See you later!" i exclaimed and hung the phone up and threw it on the seat just as the lights changed to green. I pressed down on the gas and drove forwards before taking a right turn and driving down the road in the direction of the airport.

* * *

I pulled up to the airport around 45 minutes later. Tristan's flight should just have landed. I found a space in the car park and paid for a half hour stay; to give them time to get through baggage claim and security. I got out of the car and locked it up and made my way over to the terminal building. I checked the screens and saw his flight had landed and my stomach got giddy. I smiled widely and made my way over to the arrivals section to wait for him. I stood nervously waiting for him to appear at the doors. I looked for Nancy but couldn't see any of them as a crowd emerged from the baggage claim. I sighed and walked around in a little circle; pacing back and forth.

"Where is he?" i murmurred to myself. I looked up and caught sight of a woman with long red hair flowing down over her shoulders. I smiled; recognizing Nancy from the crowd. She walked out of the doors; dragging a large case and a smaller one behind her. From behind her a small boy with sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes; carrying a coloured back pack and a basketball in his hands. He looked around; his eyes scanning the people until they fell upon me and a smile came over his face; making him look identical to Troy. I sighed and then ran forward through the crowd and he ran towards me as well. He reached his arms out and i grabbed him and picked him up easily; spinnng him around fast.

"Hi baby boy, i missed you so much!!" i squealed with excitement. His legs were wrapped around my back and his arms around my neck.

"I missed you too mommy. Guess what?"

"What honey?" i said blinking back tears in my eyes. He smiled widely and then said

"I met the pilot. He was really nice". My face lit up and i laughed a little and said

"I'm sure he was darling. Did he show you the front of the plane?". He shook his head with a frown but then smiled and said

"Have you seen Daddy yet?" he asked with wide eyes. I nodded a little and sniffed before saying

"Tristan, darling i haven't told him. But he is going to call me later so we can talk and i am going to try and tell him then. So it'll be okay".

"Okay mommy. Can we go now?". I nodded and set him down and turned to Nancy. I smiled widely and we hugged each other tightly.

"Hey how are you? Was the flight okay?" i asked taking Tristan's case and his hand as we began to walk towards the exit of the airport. She nodded and smiled saying

"Yeah, it was a little bumpy but nothing major. He slept most of the way and because we were up the front, he met the pilot. He was so excited. You should have seen his face" she giggled making me laugh. Tristan walked quietly beside is; fiddling with his basketball. He tucked it under his arm and flung his bag over his shoulder. He kept himself content as we made our way out of the terminal and over to the car park; whilst me and Nancy talked about a few things. I got him strapped into a booster seat and put the cases in the back as Nancy got in the front. I got in and started the car before leaving the car park and driving back towards the house.

"Sweetie?" i called to him in the back and he looked up at me.

"Yes mommy?" he asked with a smile.

"I've decorated your room and bought you, your furniture but there are still a few things to get okay?". He nodded and i turned to Nancy and said

"I've done up one of the guest rooms for you in a royal purple colour with ivory furniture okay?"

"It sounds amazing, but you didn't have to. I could have done my own".

"I wanted to Nance, you're one of my best friends. And you are staying with me so your a guest which means i will treat you like one" i smiled causing her to laugh aswell.

* * *

I drove back to the house and parked the car outside. I told Tristan to go inside whilst me and Nancy got the luggage and heaved it into the house. When we got in; i dived back out and locked the car and then came inside. I told Tristan and Nancy where their rooms were and told them i would make lunch; and asked Nancy to take the things upstairs with them. She said okay and i told her lunch would be ready in 30 minutes; if she wanted to take a shower or get settled in a little.

When they went upstairs; i got started on lunch; making chicken and salad; one of my boy's favourites. I cook the chicken in the oven and made a fresh salad; only leaving out tomatoes because Tristan was allergic to them.

The timer went and i got up to take the chicken out just as the doorbell went. I looked between the oven and the door; considering whether it would be okay to leave it. I decided it would and wiped my hands before heading to the door. It went again and i ran out not noticing who it was at the door. I opened it to come face to face with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Troy!" i said outloud as he smiled at me.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Oh bit of a cliffhanger again. I keep ending like this lol. Sorry for the long wait but i hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review and i will post another one asap!! xxxxxxxx**_


	11. A Son Becomes a Dad

_**Hey guys, i am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one where perhaps all will be revealed and perhaps not...muahahahaha lol. Just kidding...enjoy xxxxxx**_

_**A/N Sorry it's so late, i had actually wrote this but decided it didn't go well so i re-wrote it. Oh and Troy is going to be an arsehole in this one and say really bad things but forgive him. Sorry xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, Nancy.**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

"Troy" i said softly at first but then got then it changed to a surprise tone. He smiled at me; his hands in the front pocket of his jeans. I blinked a few times to make sure that i wasn't seeing things. He shifted uncomfortable under my eye before i stepped out onto the porch and pulled the door closed behind me. _I don't want Tristan to know that he is out here. I can't let Troy find out like that._ I walked stood leaning against the glass panel on the front door and said

"What are you doing here?" in a hushed tone. He shrugged and murmurred

"I thought you said you would call me back?" with raised eyebrows. My breath hitched in my throat as he looked down on me. I tried to avoid his eyes. They were too dangerous and i didn't want to fall into them all over again.

"We...well...i...was but i d-didn't expect you to come over looking for me" i smiled a weak smile at him. This made his face break out into a huge grin.

"Well you said we needed to talk and i thought it sounded quite serious so i came over. I hope i'm not interuppting something?" he added looking over my shoulder to see into the house. I pressed myself back against the glass more trying to hide anything inside.

"No not at all, just having dinner with a few friends" i said shaking my head. He let a low chuckle eruppt from his throat and i looked over at him with surprise.

"You actually have friends that i don't know" he chuckled. My mouth fell open in shock and i leaned forward and slapped his arm saying

"As a matter of fact Bolton, i do. What does that matter?".

"Oh last name basis, i'm in trouble. And it doesn't matter Evans, i was just wondering".

"Yeah well talking like that is gonna keep you wondering" i smiled a triumphant grin and folded my arms across my chest as he folded his arms as well but just looked at me. I shot him a warning glance and he broke eye contact with me before saying

"So are we goin..." he got cut off when the door got pulled open from behind me. I got the fright of my life and nearly fell backwards but steadied myself and turned around to see Tristan looking between us curiously. _Shit...what the fuck do i say. It wasn't meant to happen this way. Crap, crap, crap"._

* * *

I turned to Troy and he was looking at me skeptically and i just didn't know what to say. Tristan just stood there as well. _Men!!_.

"Hey there buddy, i'm Troy, what's your name?" he asked leaning forward to shake Tristan's hand.

"Hi, i know who you are. I'm Tristan" he answered giving Troy a high-five. I took a few deep breaths totally shocked by the turn of events. I closed my eyes and thought for a few seconds before opening them and saying

"Tristan, sweetie, can you go back inside and get Nancy to give you some dinner. I'll be in soon". He smiled widely and said

"Okay" before rushing off and leaving the door wide-opened. I reached forward to the handle and grabbed it, pulling it closed with a click. I turned back to Troy and he was smiling. _Maybe he is taking it better than i thought._

"Cute kid, you babysitting now?" he asked with a chuckle. _Maybe not._ I looked at him and his chuckle seemed to fade off into silence. I shook my head and said

"Actually he's my son" his jaw seemed to stiffen slightly and he looked at me in shock "He's _**our**_ son" i confessed and saw as his eyes darkened. _I wasn't even sure what to say to him except telling him the truth. I just need him to understand what i did, i did because i loved him. Still do with all my heart. I know he won't get it. I'm lucky the Ry and Tay understood but i know Troy won't._

He just stood there and stared at me. I couldn't read the expression that was etched on his face; i only knew that those eyes meant he was clearly angry and he has a right to be.

"Excuse me?" he managed to utter in an almost whispered tone. I gulped hearing the cold in his voice.

"I said he is your..."

"I heard you" he snapped suddenly causing me to jump. He looked guilty for a moment but then he hardened his expression "What do you mean he is my son?"

"I mean it exactly the way it sounds. You fathered him. We had a baby".

"We didn't do anything" he growled "You had my son and never thought to tell me!?". His face grew distorted with anger and i could see him turning red.

"I..I..."

"You what?!" he snarled at me.

"W-we nee...need to talk som...somewhere" i stuttered. I held up a hand to him and opened the door to the house. He looked at me with angry eyes and i bowed my head going inside and shutting the door.

"Nance?" i called out and a few minutes later she poked her head around the corner of the kitchen door.

"Come here please" i said hoarsely. She gulped and walked towards me and stood in front. She saw the tears that were threatening my eyes and tried to comfort me but i said

"No, i was expecting this. I prepared myself for his hate. Could you please take Tristan up the stairs and put on some music. In case we shout". She nodded and i waited till she brought Tristan out and i kissed him on the forehead.

"Mommy?" he said.

"Yeah baby?" i sniffed.

"Why is daddy mad?" he asked again. I sighed and hugged him tightly.

"Because mommy done something really bad baby. Just go upstairs with Nancy and i will talk to daddy and see what he says. Be a good boy" i kissed him again and then they both went upstairs. I waited till the door was shut and i heard the music and then i shuffled back to the door and creaked it open. He was still standing there but with his back to me. I heard him sigh and then he turned to face me. His face was calm but then it contorted with anger making me shudder. I let him in and he stomed by me. He marched into the sitting room and began to pace the floor. I followed him after shutting the door and i stepped down the two steps and then pulled the sliding doors shut. He turned to look at me when they creaked.

* * *

"Please sit down" i said turning to him. He growled low in his throat and then said

"I'm fine standing. Just get this over with". I sighed and shivered at the same time and walked over to the other side of the corner sofa. I looked out of the window with my back to him and my arms folded over the sofa. I took a deep breath.

"Troy...you have to understand" i started.

"WHAT!! What do i need to understand. There is nothing to understand. You had my son and never told me. That was really low". I spun around with tears in my eyes and said

"Look i done what i done out of love for you".

"Love!!" he said exasperated "You call keeping my son off me love? he threw his hands in the air. I grimaced and said

"Yes i do. Maybe not the type of love you mean but it was out of love. God i loved you with all my heart. I didn't want to ruin your life. Basketball was everything to you. What do you think you would have done if you were a teenage father. I took the decision away from you and let you live your damn precious life. I let you have everything you could have ever wanted and i wanted you too be happy. Damn it i did. But in doing so i made myself unhappy".

"You never gave me the chance to decide for myself".

"I didn't want you to miss out on your dream".

"You were my dream. I already told you that" he cried out.

"And i told you that i wasn't. Basketball was everything to you and you know it Troy. I didn't want to make you unhappy. I wanted to make you happy. And more than anything i wanted us to be a family. You were so good at basketball and god when you got the scholarship i was so happy for you. How ironic is it that the happiest day of your life was the saddest of mine?" i said sitting down. My hands were in my lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked from the other side of the room.

"That day...that day i came to tell you about Tristan. I came to tell you that you were going to be a dad but you had good news for me too. You had just been given a full scholarship to USC to play for them. You were so happy. You were beaming and jumping for joy. And you expected me to just ruin that. 'Yeah hello sorry to crash your lifelong ambition but i've got a bun in the oven'. I don't think so" i shook my head.

"You knew before you left and you still said nothing. I just don't understand" he walked over to where i was sitting and sat beside me "How could you be so cold hearted?" he asked calmly. I stood up and turned to face him.

"Excuse me? Cold hearted? I did you a fucking favour Troy. I was the one who gave birth. I was the one who changed his nappies(diapers). I was the one who stayed up when he couldn't sleep. I was the one who nursed him when he had fevers. I was the one who was scared when he was in hospital when he was ill. And i was the one who paid for everything. I cut you slack Troy. I gave you a life and i gave mine up to let him have his. But not once. Not once would i change it. Because i know what i did was for the best. I know i am a good mother. And i know that i gave him the best i could" i raised my voice at him. He stood up as well and said

"What you call the best raising him without a dad? Raising a bastard child?!" he shouted. I stood back in shock for a few seconds before i reached my hand out and smacked him across the face. His cheek turned bright red but he just stood there.

"Eve..." he started but i cut him off.

"Just get out" I snarled. He looked at me shocked and then i exploded "JUST GET THE FUCK OUT NOW TROY!!". He moved away from me gradually and then walked to the door and slid it open before he looked back and tried again.

"I'm sor..."

"Don't bother. Just get out" i pointed to the door. He walked out after that and i fell down onto the sofa, the tears spilling out over my eyes. I sat there and i couldn't hold it in and my body began to shake as i sobbed uncontrollably.

"Mommy?" i heard a few minutes later and i opened my eyes to see Tristan standing there with a sad look on his face. I smiled through my tears and pulled him onto my knee and hugged him against me.

"I'm sorry baby. Did you hear me shouting at daddy?" i asked. I felt him nod and i continued to sob.

"Its okay mommy. Don't cry" he said hugging me back. _God my baby is so strong. He is growing up way to fast._ "I love you mommy". I sniffed and laughed a little and hugged him.

"I love you to baby".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Sorry it was so short. I just had to get that part over. I'm sorry if i offended anyone reading this with the words i used and the way it was said. I know what it's like not to have a dad so sorry anyway. I know Troy was a jerk but it will get better. xxxx**_


	12. The New Generation

_**Hey guys sorry it has been so long since i update, i was so wrapped up in my other two stories. Sorry, sorry, sorry. But here is the chapter and i hope you enjoy it xxxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Nancy.**_

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

_Today is going to be so bad. I know it is, i can just feel it. After what happened on Saturday night, i know that today the shit is going to hit the fan even more. I know i expected Troy to hate me but how dare he call our son a ba...how dare he say that about Tristan. He doesn't know what Tristan and i went through to get where we are today. I know i should have told him before he went but i just didn't want to ruin his life. I thought a baby would wreck his dreams. I couldn't imagine breaking his heart like that so i broke it in a different way._

I stood in front of the mirror, fixing my outfit. I was dressed in a frilled white blouse and a pair of high waisted grey trousers. I also had a grey herringbone sleeveless waistcoat that matched my trousers over my blouse. I had my hair straightened down towards my shoulders and had very little make-up on. I chose a pair of silver two strapped high heels for under my trousers. I grabbed my black over the shoulder bag similar to a lap-top bag with all my school supplies in it and i also grabbed a large grey handbag with all my personal things in it. I left the room; carrying a few books in my arms as well as my bags and made my way down the stairs. I checked the time and saw it was 6.45. I had a little while yet. I wanted to get up and go in early because its my first day and i want to be prepared.

I stepped into the kitchen to see Tristan eating his breakfast. He smiled and me and i grinned back and took a seat next to him after grabbing and washing an apple. I took a bite and then stood up and got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Is that all you are eating mom?" he asked. I nodded and replied

"Sweetie, i don't need a lot in the morning. I'll be okay. Eat up your Shreddies and then go and get washed up and clean your teeth".

"Okay mom" he smiled and continued eating. When he had done, he stood from the table and put his bowl in the sink and then smiled at me and past the table before heading upstairs to clean his teeth and get his school things. I ate my apple sitting in silence whilst thinking about how today was going to go.

"Mom!!" i heard Tristan behind me.

"Hmmm what is it darling?" i turned around to see him standing there with a frown on his small face. He huffed and said

"I have been shouting on you for 5 minutes. It's after 7 o'clock, we need to go". My eyes darted to the clock and i stood from the table quickly and cleaned up after myself before grabbing my things and getting my keys out of the bag and then heading to the door with him. I left a note for Nancy to let her know that i had taken him to school and i would be home later. _She probably won't even get it. That girl never drags her ass out of bed until after one o'clock._

I shut the front door and then unlocked the car and told Tristan to get into the booster seat. _I hate putting him in that thing. It makes him feel like a baby. But it's the law._ I got into the car and turned the radio on before i started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I drove down past Troy's house and couldn't help but steal a look at it. And as always just as i did this he opened the door and stepped outside. He looked down at the car passing and stared at me; staying completely still but i managed to tear my eyes away and continue driving.

_

* * *

_

TROY'S POV

I was just opening the front door when Evey's black sport's car drove by. She was looking up at me and i couldn't help but stare at the two people in the car who should be part of my family. _They should be with me. I love her for god sake. But i just can't get over what she done. She kept my son away from me and i don't know how to get passed that. And what i said to her last night; i didn't mean it. I should never have said that. I can't believe i did. It's going to take a hell of a lot for her to forgive me for calling Tristan that._

I fixed my jacket and hurried out of the house. My dad had already left and i ran down into the driveway; unlocking the silver car; that was almost identical to Evey's black one. I got in and sat down in the seat before taking a deep breath and letting my head fall on the steering wheel. _Shit man, i can't face that place today. If i could avoid it, i would but my dad needs be. God knows what for but he obviously does._

I lifted my head and rubbed my hand across my forehead where it had been resting on the steering wheel, before i started the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed into town; in the direction of the school.

I stopped at a set of lights behind a few cars and saw Evey's black car ahead of me. I watched with intent and as the lights changed and we drove forward; instead of going straight ahead she turned to the right and drove down the street. _Hmmm i wonder...she must be taking Tristan to school._ I sighed and kept on driving towards the school; pulling up in the car-park about 10 minutes later. I parked my car and then got out and locked it and then walked into the building to go and find my dad.

_

* * *

_

EVEY'S POV

I pulled the car over at East Middle and checked the road before i got out. I walked around the car and opened the door for Tristan; as he slid out and planted his feet firmly on the ground. I had him dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a a navy and white stripy polo shirt and a pair of black Nike Shox with a white tick on the side. He had his backpack over his shoulder and basketball tucked under his arm.

"C'mon then. I'll walk you in darling".

"Okay" he smiled and ran ahead of me a little whilst i locked the door. I ran after him and opened the door to the school before walking down towards the principles office. I walked into the office with Tristan following me. The receptionist looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Evey and Tristan. John is expecting you. Just go straight in".

"Thanks" i smiled and walked to the door with his name on it and knocked on it.

"Come in" came a deep voice. I opened it and peeped my head around the door. He looked up from the desk and smiled.

"Hi, it's nice to see you again. I'll just get Tristan's things". I nodded and smiled as he stood from the desk and walked around towards me. He was a tall man, possibly in his early thirties with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. He had a suit and tie on and the only other thing he wore was a gold wedding band on his finger. He picked some things up off his desk and headed to the door. Once he came out he bent down to Tristan's level and smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Tristan. Your mom has told me a lot about you. She said you like to play basketball?".

"Yeah, my dad is a basketball player and i want to be just like him".

"Well then who is your dad?" he asked with a smile and Tristan went to say something but i cut in and said

"We don't really talk about that. It's not a good subject. Can we just get him to class please?" i asked and John nodded with a small grin.

"C'mon then buddy, let's get you settled in" he smiled and so did Tristan as he led him out of the office whilst i followed slowly behind.

I left the school after Tristan had been taken to his class and settled in. I kissed him goodbye and then left and walked out to my car. Once i was in i let a sigh escape my lips. _I hope he doesn't mention anything about Troy today, it's only going to make things even worse._

* * *

I pulled up at the school about 15 minutes later and i got out and locked the car. I stood against the car looking at the building and thinking about all the good times i had spent here when i was 17 and now where i am. _I am in the doghouse with almost everyone. And i know that is to be expected but this just harder than i thought it was going to be. I'm starting to think that coming back here wasn't a good idea. But i am not up-rooting Tristan again. I might have given up on me and Troy but i won't let him give up on his son._

I pushed myself off the car; locking it and then heading inside the school. I checked my watch and saw it almost quarter to 8. I wanted to do some prep but i won't have much time to do it. I pushed the familiar heavy metal doors open and walked inside. The white washed halls were deserted and the shine on the floor was so high you could see your face in it. It has always been this way.

A whole new generation of Wildcats lined the walls; replacing Troy, Chad and Jason's large poster that was on the wall before. Noticeboards, billboards and posters lined the walls whilst a few corridors had trophy cabinets lining them. I stopped in one hall and stared at the trophies in the cabinet. _'Basketball Championship 2008: Wildcats. Winning basket scored by Evangeline Evans No. 8'_. I smiled and ran my fingers over the glass in front of the trophy. I composed myself and returned to walking down the hall and making my way to the musical department.

Once i found it, i saw the staff room and walked towards it and opened the door and stepped inside. When i turned around there was no one in the room. It was brightly painted room with a lilac and yellow painted on the walls and lemon curtains on the windows. They were opened and the sun was shining through the room. I walked around the room slowly scuffing my feet over the hardwood pine flooring and moving over to the sofa's that were situated in the middle. I sat down on the left hand seat and crossed one leg over the other whilst supporting my head with my hand. I sighed and looked around. The couch was quite comfortable and all three were sitting on top of a soft lilac carpet that was only in the middle of the room.

I let my head fall back on the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling while swinging my leg on my knee. I sighed again and then decided it was time to get up. I walked over to where i had placed my bags down on the coffee table and picked them up and swung them over my shoulders before walking towards the door. Just as i was reaching for the handle it opened and in came a woman with long dark wavy hair; just past her shoulder. She had a pair of black trousers and a white losse puff style top with no sleeves. She had thin black rimmed glasses on her face and wore a small amount of make-up. I looked down at her and noticed her top sparsely covering a bulging bump. _Kelsi?._

She seemed to notice me a few moments later. I was a few feet from the foot and stared at her. She had a small bag in her hand which looked like it didn't weigh much.

"Hi Evey" she smiled a little taking in my appearance. I stayed shell-shocked for a few moments before snapping from my daze and smiling at her.

"Hi Kelsi" i managed to squeeze out. It had been so long since i saw her, since i saw any of them. _I just don't think i am as ready for this as i thought._

"Are you alright?" she asked again; waddling towards the centre of the room. I pivoted on my heels and faced her as she eased herself down onto the sofa. She looked over at me as she sat on down with her hands across her bump.

"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not as ready for being back here as i thought".

"Hmmm i guess i would feel the same way as well. By the way i know everything. Taylor and Gabi filled me in over the week-end. I don't blame you Evey, i guess you just felt backed into a corner. I wish you knew that you could have confided in us. But still...Tristan isn't it?" she asked. I nodded and licked my lips softly before starting to speak.

"I guess...i knew i could confide in you Kelsi; in all of you. But i guess i just thought that if i was ruining Troy's life, i would ruin all of your lives too. I was a teenage mom Kelsi, that holds a bad reputation. I didn't want to drag you all down with me. I would have wrecked all the plans that everyone had for their lives. I just..."

"I get it. And i fully understand; we all do. So is Tristan at East Middle then?" she asked changing the subject to something else. I walked over a little and sat on the arm of the other sofa.

"Yeah, i took him down this morning for his first day. The principle asked him about Troy, and i had to stop him from telling anyone who his dad is".

"Why?" she raised her eyebrows above the frame of her glasses.

"Well, as much as Troy knows and other people know. Troy is a Laker's superstar. I just don't want Tristan being liked or bullied for that matter because of who his dad is. I want him to make friends for who he is and not get bullied at all".

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't want anyone knowing that Jason is little Ruby's dad when she goes to school" she smiled patting her bump.

"How long have you got left?"

"Oh about 12 or 13 weeks still. But i feel like a beached whale. I am so big" she huffed. I giggled and said

"That is not big. You should have seen me with Tristan. He was around 9lbs something when he was born. I felt like i was going to burst at 6 months because i carried a lot of fluid as well during my pregnancy which just made me bigger. I was waddling about and i felt so self-conscious about myself. God i how much he has grown up over the years now" i sighed thinking back to when i had him.

"He's six now yeah?" she asked and i nodded again before checking the clock.

"Listen Kelsi, i have to run. It's past 8 o'clock and i need to prep for class".

"Okay, I'll see you in about 2 hours or something" she said as i got up and headed for the door. But i stopped and turned when she said this.

"Huh?" i smirked.

"I am helping you teach later. Didn't Dave tell you i help out?"

"Yeah, he did but i didn't think it was today. Which classes are you helping with?"

"Hmmm i think 2nd ,3rd and 5th. I think you have free during 4th and 6th today so just 1st to prepare for." she smiled.

"Okay that seems fairly easy. But i need to memorise all my classes for the week." she laughed when i said this and then i said goodbye and walked out of the door and shut it behind me. I walked down the corridor and turned the corner and headed through the doors towards the music department. Once i had walked there i checked my timetable to see which one of the classes i had first. I saw it was Composers. I sighed. I hated going over this crap.

* * *

I walked into the room on my left which was just like any other classroom; desks, chairs and a blackboard and whiteboard to write on. I walked over to the desk and saw a note waiting for me. I picked it up and tore the envelope opened and began to read over it.

It was from Dave. It was basically telling me that the other music tutor in the school was on sick leave and bound to be for quite a while, therefore each years classes were going to merged together. He also put at the end that Kelsi will be helping me as much as i needed and if i need any more help just ask him. I sighed and threw the letter down on the desk before sitting in the chair. I checked the time to see it was 8:15. Homeroom should be over in about 15 minutes or so, so i have a few minutes to prepare my class. I swiveled around to the board and then stood up. I put the chalkboard up and picked up a piece of yellow and piece of bright pink chalk and started to write on the board. When i was done i saw back down.

I heard the bell ring and then sat at my desk and waited for the class to come in. A few moments later some students wandered in and took a seat at their desks.

"Hi guys" i smiled at them and i received a weak smile back and a muffled hi. _This is going to be interesting._

I waited another 10 minutes before the class filled up and everyone was seated and making quite a lot of noise. I sat on the front of my desk and watched them for two minutes; a smile evident on my face. They eventually all fell silent and looked at me expectantly.

"Thank you. I guess everyone can tell that i am your new music teacher. I'm Miss Evans, but you can all call me Evey. I want everyone of you to tell me your name now" i chuckled "Starting with you" i pointed to a timid looking girl in the front row.

"I'm Kelly, it's nice to meet you" she smiled. I nodded and said

"Likewise Kelly". And it went like this all around the class, introducing everyone until we got to a small group in the centre. I smiled at them and watched as the boy in the middle eyed me. He had shaggy brown hair and green eyes and smiled cockily at me.

"And your name?" i asked. I could tell by looking at him that he was the captain of the Wildcats. He is like a clone of Troy except with green eyes.

"Theo" he chuckled. I stood up off the desk and leaned against it crossing one of my legs over the other and folding my arms across my chest.

"You must be the basketball captain" i stated more than asked. His face seemed to tighten a little and his eyebrows went up

"How do you know that? This is your first day here".

"It takes a player to know a player Theo" i chuckled and without waiting for an answer i moved onto the next person; a girl with black hair sitting near him.

"And your name?" i asked. She smiled a wide grin but a sweet one at the same time.

"I'm Gwyneth but i prefer to be called Gwyn". I nodded and moved on all the while observing the gang in the middle. They were like new gang in the school. The structure the exact same way it was all those years ago. They were two short; this being the only difference between them and us. There was only 8 of them in the group. I found out the rest of their names. The whole gang was Theo, Gwyn, Ross, Saffron, Cal, Tammy, Zack and Jayden.

Once i had went over all their names i sat at the front of the class and started to talk.

"So i know i have basketball players in the class" i said pointing at Theo, Cal, Jayden and Zack "Who else do i have in the class?" i asked looking around.

"I'm an actress" Saffron said with a grin "And i'm a singer and Tammy and I are on the scholastic decathlon" Gwyn added. I smiled a nodded as i went around the whole class talking to them and asking them what they liked to do when they weren't at school.

"So Evey, you know about us but we don't know anything about you" Theo said at the end with a grin. I sighed and sat back on the edge of my desk and placed my hands on the edge.

"Your absolutely right Theo. What would you like to know about me?"

"Hmmmm...how old are you?" he asked.

"25" **(bare in mind she turned 18 just after she left)**.

"What was your favourite subject at school?" Gwyn asked.

"Hmmm...i never really had a favourite subject but i did always have an interest in music and a few other things".

"Like what?" Theo asked again with a smile that made me think he was pushing for something.

"I also enjoyed sports as well".

"What sports?" he asked again. _This kid really has something to say doesn't he._

"Basketball" i smiled and jumped off the desk. He smiled widely and then said

"I knew it. It is her. You're Evangeline Evans" he chuckled.

"Well done Theo. I'll give you a gold star for sharing that with everyone. Anything else we want to know?"

"Yeah why didn't you go pro-ball?" Cal asked.

"I had other...commitments to deal with. Basketball just wasn't going to happen for me".

"But why not?"

"Like i said other commitments. Listen it really isn't something i want to talk about. So let's talk about something else".

"Okay so why did you want to be a music teacher?" Kelly asked. She was sitting right at the front listening intently to the conversation i was having with Theo and the gang.

"I write my own songs. And i always had an interest in music. So i went to Harvard and studied to be a teacher and here i am".

* * *

I checked my watch and saw it was nearly 9:30. Class was almost done so i decided just to let them go. They gathered their things and headed for the door whilst i sat at my desk and prepared for the next class.

"So seriously why didn't you play pro?" i heard Theo's voice over me. I looked up and sat back in my chair.

"Why is this such a big deal for you Theo?" i asked.

"Because you were an amazing player. You are still a legend around this school because you are the only girl to ever play on the Wildcats. I just wanted to know why you gave it up" he smiled an adoring smile at me. _He seemed to admire me for what i had done whilst at the school. I didn't think playing on the team was a big deal but obviously it was._

"Well...you want the honest truth?" i asked and he nodded "I had a little boy. I couldn't play basketball because i had to take care of him".

"Really?"

"Really. But this doesn't leave this room Theo. I am trusting you".

"It won't. I promise".

"Good. You better go to class". He nodded and walked off out of the room. I sat back in my chair and sighed. _I just hope that I've done the right thing telling him. I hope he doesn't go off and tell everyone so it gets around the school. I hope nothing gets back to Troy but i don't see why it should since i never mentioned him._

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hey guys, i wasn't really happy with this chapter. I think it is really boring but it is a filler chapter until the next one when i will spice it up a little. Hope you liked it though. Read and Review please xxxxx**_


	13. Broken Trust and True Feelings

_****_

Hey, guys i am so sorry that it has been so long since i updated this story. I owe you my appologies. The only yhing i can say is that i have been really busy with work for my college course. I have been so cooped up with that, that i have had literally no time to write. So i can only appologise. I am extremely sorry. But here is the chapter that you have all been waiting for. Some drama in this one. Hope you liked it. Read and review xxxxx

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and the new characters at school.**_

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

**_EVEY'S POV_**

I was sitting in my class during my 5th period class. Kelsi was walking around the class monitoring over them and watching to see if they were doing their work. I was staring into thin air thinking about telling Theo earlier. _I just wonder if it was the best idea to tell him. I hope he doesn't go and spread it around. That will give Troy another reason to hate me._

"Evey?" i heard Kelsi whisper to me. I turned my head to see that she had sat down next to me.

"Hmmm?" i raised my eyesbrows.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a small smile. I nodded and sat in silence for two more minutes before leaning over and saying

"Yeah, its just. Well i told Theo, from my first period class, the real reason why i didn't play basketball. I asked him to make sure it went no further than him but not i am not so sure if that is going to happen. I don't know if it was a good idea".

"Oh Evey, i don't know what to say. Gossip spreads like wildfire around this school. You just better hope he keeps his promise. What if Troy overhears him? You know he is the captain of the basketball team and Troy is helping coach them this term".

"Oh Kelsi, what am i going to do? I shouldn't have said anything. I just wanted him off my back. I wanted him to stop asking questions".

"Don't worry, Theo is a nice kid. I am sure he won't say anything. But be on your guard in case he does. What did you tell him exactly?"

"I just said that i had a little boy and i couldn't play basketball while looking after him".

"So you didn't mention Troy?". I shook my head and scraped my teeth over my lower lip. She smiled and nodded her head before saying

"Good, then there really isn't any gossip here then is there. Don't worry about it. I am sure everything will be fine".

"I hope so" i smiled and turned back to face the class. About 2 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

I looked up and saw someone looking through the glass. I motioned for them to come in. The door opened and the boy stepped inside looking flustered as if he had been running. The whole class looked around and started to chat.

"Come on. Get on with it" i chuckled. They laughed as well and got back on with their work. I told the boy to come over to my desk.

"Yes?" i smiled at him but didn't get a smile back.

"Erm...Coach Bolton says you have to come to the office right now Miss Evans".

"Is something wrong? Is it my little boy?" i asked frantically worrying that something had happened with Tristan.

"No, nothing like that. He just told me to get you and bring you to the office".

"Okay, will you be okay with the class Kels?" i asked. She nodded and motioned for me to go and i stood from the desk and hurried after the flustered looking boy to the office.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_**THE START OF 5TH PERIOD**_

_Why does my dad need help with this? They seem to be fine to me. I don't really get it. He told me he needed my help at the school but by the looks of things, the team seem to be getting on fine. Some of them look like they could go pro ball._

I stood from the bench where i had been observing the team and walked over to my dad. He was standing on the sidelines watching the game that was currently being played.

"C'mon guys push harder!!" he shouted.

"Dad!?" i called out and he turned to face me before looking back at the team "Why do you need me? Everything seems fine". He continued to look at the team, watching their passing and interaction with each other. I gave a sigh and he looked down at his clipboard before saying

"I needed a professional's opinion" he shrugged not looking at me. I tutted and replied

"On what? You haven't asked me for my opinion on anything yet and i have been here since the start if the day".

"Well i am now. What do you think of the team?" he asked now focusing his full attention on me. I raised my eyebrows and he nodded. I looked out on the team for a few minutes before turning back to him and saying

"Well most of them look good, some could even go pro. But they need to interact more with each other if they are going to build up a good defense. They need to know what each other is thinking. They have to get into one anothers heads. Like it was with us".

"Good point. I guess we'll need to work on that. What else do you see?"

"There are like us. I've been watching them. They are close and they all play the way we used to play. Theo plays well with Cal, Jayden and Zack. They are living impersonations of the way we were. But they still need to work on interaction with each other. You can do that through drills and passes".

"Okay then gather them together so we can try it out" my dad smiled and left me to do the dirty work. He handed me his whistle and i put it between my lips and blew it as he stood watching me. I smiled to myself and blew the whistle again so that they would stop playing. I watched as Theo netted another ball before grabbing it and running over to join the team who were now gathered around me.

"Thanks for joining us Theo" i chuckled and he nodded with a embarassed smile. I stood and watched them as they all watched me before i started speaking.

"Right, i was watching you guys play out there and you are really good. I mean they way you net the ball, i haven't heard my dad talk about a team this much since it was my team" they all started to laugh as i said this. My smile quickly faded and i continued

"Yeah you are really good but you aren't great. If you want to win you have to be great. If you want to be the best you have to be great. And the only thing you lack is interaction. You have to know what each player is thinking. You have to know how they would shoot the ball or how they would line it up. You need to be in each other heads. You need to interact and pass the ball more between you and let everyone have some court time. So now we are just going to do some passes and practice thinking like one another. So pair up!!" i blew the whistle again and turned back to my dad who was standing smiling.

"What?" i chuckled.

"Nothing at all son. Nothing at all".

_**

* * *

**_

THEO'S POV

_Man i so cannot believe that Troy Bolton is in the same gym as me. This day is turning out to be better than i thought. First of all my music teacher turns out to be this girl that is a legend at this school for her talent in this sport and now the biggest Laker's superstar in years in teaching me more on basketball. _

_I mean i knew he was the coach's son. But i never thought he would come back to East High and help us out. This is so cool._

I carried the ball under my arm and walked towards Cal. I was paired with him as usual. He is my best friend, always has been, always will be. Nothing could come between me and him.

"Sup dude" i chuckled as i went up to him. He turned round and bumped fists with me.

"Nothing man. What's up with you?"

"Just stoked that Troy Bolton is in this gym, helping us out".

"Yeah i get what you mean. That guy is a legend. Best Laker's player in years".

"C'mon lets work on the passes". He nodded and we moved to our own space on the floor and started passing the ball back and forth, getting into a rythym. We started talking about stuff while we were doing it.

"C'mon guys, you aren't here to to talk, keep passing". We all groaned and continued with the passes before he started to walk around the gym and check on us.

"Hey, dude what was it you were saying 'bout Miss Evans at the start of the period?"

"Oh that. Well she told me why she couldn't play basketball".

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I was walking around the gym checking on their passes and interaction with each other when my ears perked up at the conversation between Cal and Theo.

"Hey, dude what was it you were saying 'bout Miss Evans at the start of the period?"

"Oh that. Well she told me why she couldn't play basketball".

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

I hurried after the boy down corridor after corridor on my way to the principle's office. My heels clicked and slapped reverberating through the silence in the halls. I gave a sigh as i walked faster and faster to keep up with the student ahead of me; wobbling in my heels with fear rising in my chest.

_What the hell is this about? Why would Dave and Coach Bolton want to see me? What have i done? Please don't tell me Troy has done something?_

We walked down the last corridor and i saw Jack standing outside the door. He had his arms folded over his chest and a frown etched on his lips. We stopped in front of him and he thanked the boy who then went running off to class.

I smiled a small grin which for the second time today wasn't returned.

"What is this about Coach?" i asked with a chuckle. This time he laughed along with me and replied

"What have i told you about calling me Jack?"

"Sorry, it just feels out of place. I'll remember next time if you insist".

"I do insist. It's about Troy and Theo" he said. I frowned and let out a groan from my throat.

"What happened? Theo said something didn't he? What did Troy do?" i sighed running my fingers through my hair and tousling the edges. _I am in so much trouble. Strike that, Theo is in a lot of trouble._

"C'mon let's go and talk to Dave. Troy and Theo are inside" he nodded to the door and then reached for the handle and opened it. We both stepped inside the office and walked through to Dave's office. Jack made a small knock on the door before opening it and going in.

The first thing i saw were the backs of Troy and Theo's heads as they were both slumped in the chairs. None of them turned around and Dave shot me a sympathetic smile. _I guess he found out what happened between me and Troy 7 years ago._ I gulped loudly and stepped forward and took a seat next to Troy. His chair was seperated quite a bit from mine and as i sat down i noticed him holding an ice pack to his cheek. I sat forward a little and saw Theo holding one to his left eye. I sighed again and lowered my head as i turned back to Dave.

"Well, i'm sorry to pull you out of class Evey but as you can see we have a bit of a situation here. And i was hoping you could resolve the issue please?". I rubbed the side of my neck and held my hand in the crook of my neck to support it. I cleared my throat and found myself speaking.

"Well, Troy and I have history and..."

"You can say that again!" i heard him mumble in a harsh tone.

"Troy" his father warned him and he slumped lower in the seat.

"Well we have history" i started again whilst drawing him a glare "And i mentioned something about it to Theo this morning in complete confidence and i guess he has slipped up and said something about it in front of Troy. It is the only thing i can think of that explains the situation. Could you tell me what happened?" i asked wanting to know how the two ended up in a fist fight.

"Troy, Theo why don't you have the pleasure of telling Evey what went on" Dave looked at both of them. They was an eerie silence in the room when no one spoke.

"Gone quiet now have you? Well i'll tell her then" he turned to me.

"Troy was helping out with his fathers basketball practice and then boys were talking. He overheard the conversation between Theo and Cal Daniels; whom i have suspended. They were mentioning this 'history' that you and Troy have. One Troy had heard what they were talking about, he got quite angry and confronted both boys. Cal made a comment that won't get repeated in this room and won't be repeated anywhere else" he warned "And Troy got angry went to smack Cal but hit Theo. Cal then defended his friend and hit Troy in the face. All of which leads to us sitting here".

I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead and rubbed it back and forth in dismay.

"I am so sorry" i muttered "This is all my fault. I should never have mentioned anything to Theo this morning. I was just trying to get him to lay up about why i didn't play basketball professionally and i did not see anything wrong with telling him the truth. However i did do this in confidence and obviously he doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word. I have caused all this havoc. I am very sorry Dave".

"None of this has anything to do with you. It is about a boy who cannot keep his mouth under wraps and one who can't keep his fists down either" he glared between the two boys "I am sorry to have pulled you out of class in order to resolve the situation. Now this is how it is going to be. I want the two of you to appologise and shake hands and then Troy i want you to take two days off. No more shouting or hitting anymore of my students. When Cal comes back from his 3 day suspension, i want you two, to sit down and talk through what happened. Now shake hands and then head back to class. I am sorry again Evey".

I shook my head as if to say 'it's okay, don't worry about it' and then turned to see Theo and Troy stood up.

"Sorry Troy" Theo said and held his hand out. Troy nodded and shook his head before bumping fists with him and saying

"Yeah Theo, i'm sorry too. No more stupid arguments dude" he said and then sat back down. Dave stood up and so did i, fixing my blouse and waistcoat as i did so.

"Right Theo, go and get ready for your next period class. This is no excuse for missing classes on the first day back. Off you go".

"I'll walk him out. I have to get back to my own class again. Again i can't say how sorry i am" i smiled at Dave and Jack before making my way to the door behind Theo. I never said anything to Troy; still very much angry at what he called our son. Theo opened the door and i heard him gulp as we walked out and i closed it behind me.

* * *

We began to walk down the corridor in the direction of his locker and my class. I kept my mouth shut and shut walked with my arms folded over my chest. After a few moments in the uncomfortable silence he was the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry Evey, i really did not mean for it to happen that way. I shouldn't have...i never meant to...it's just..."

"Enough Theo!!" i snapped "I am very, very upset with you. I just met you this morning and i felt it in my heart to trust you with a closely kep secret and by the afternoon you have broken that trust. What does that say about you to me?"

"Nothing. It was an accident. Troy was never meant to hear..."

"And you were never meant to tell anyone what i said to you in class this morning. I only have one thing to say to you Theo. If i ever find it in myself to put my trust in you again. You have hurt me deeply and believe me when i say this. If you tell anyone anything that i might tell you in the future, I will make class a very unenjoyable place for you. I don't like it when people let me down and disappoint me. And you have done just that. Now just go to class and leave me alone!!".

"But..."

"Just go!" i reiterated what i meant and he scurried off as i continued on my way to class. I sighed and continued on my way to class. As i made my way through the doors to the music department, the bell rang and my class hurried out, saying their goodbyes on the way. I walked into class to see Kelsi trying to tidy up.

"Kels, go. I can finish up here. You need to be resting. Go home".

"No it's okay. I can finish up".

"Kelsi Neilson-Cross get out" i giggled making her laugh as well. She nodded and picked up her shoulder back and slung it over before stopping and saying

"What happened at the office?". I let out a sigh and walked down to the desk and sat down on my chair.

"Where do i start?".

"At the beginning" she suggested and let off a sarcastic laugh.

"Cal punched Troy and Troy punched Theo after Troy caught Theo and Cal talking about me having Tristan. And Cal got suspended, Dave gave Troy two days off and Theo got sent back to class".

"You are kidding me on. Why do boys have to be so immature. Why did Theo have to say anything to anyone?"

"I don't know. But i have warned him if i ever tell him anything again, he better keep his mouth shut if he knows what is good for him".

"Just don't tell him anything in the future. Right i better go. Jason is home tonight on leave so he can be with me when i give birth and spend the first few months with me".

"Okay, tell him i said hi" i chuckled. She laughed on the way to the door but stopped abruptly when the door opened to reveal dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Troy, i'm just on my way out. Feel free to stay" she slipped out and then shut the door. He stood at the back of the classroom and looked down the class at me. I sat back in my chair with my hands perched on the arms at the side and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

"What do you want Troy?" i snarled slightly at him. He watched me as his blue orbs darkened and narrowed in my direction. He wandered down the line of tables towards my desk slowly, not saying anything. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his black shorts and his polo was loose around his neck. His cheek was red and getting worse by the minute. He had a small cut right below his eye, about the same place where Chad had given me mine 7 years ago.

He let off a sigh and stood running his fingers lightly over the front of my desk. He was silent and it was unnerving to me. _I just want him to say something damn it. Just speak!!_

"I...um...i wanted to say sorry" he said as if on cue. My eyes widened in surprise and i almost choked as i took a deep breath. He snapped his gaze from the floor to meet mine, worry etched on his gorgeous features. I twiddled my thumbs and bit the inside of my lip.

"You're sorry?" i scoffed "When is Troy Bolton ever sorry?". He glared at me and shrugged his shoulders before saying

"When i have to be. I'm sorry for hitting Theo like that but it wasn't him i was aiming for and i had a bloody good reason why i wanted to hit Cal". I stood up and slammed my hands on the desk and shouted

"Why? Why did you have to fucking lower yourself and hit a student. We are meant to be in charge. We are meant to set an example and set rules not fucking well break them. Troy...god Troy you are such an asshole sometimes. You need to grow up. What was so bad that you had to resort to those measures?".

"Because he said that i knocked you up. They were talking about why you didn't play basketball and i told them to stop as they didn't know what they were talking about and Cal then said why is she your bitch, were you the one that knocked her up and dumped her like yesterday's trash. I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if i hurt someone when i was defending what we had but that is just how it was".

I closed my mouth and stood taken aback by what he had said. _Why would Cal say something like that? They all seemed fairly nice this morning but now i find out one betrayed my trust and the other is calling me names behind my back and hurting me in ways i didn't even know about._

He watched me, his mouth forming into a straight line as his lips pressed together. I shuddered and then found my voice to speak again.

"It doesn't mean you should have resorted to hitting him. I am a big girl and i can handle students. That is why i am a teacher".

"I don't care what you are. Nobody will insult you like that. Not when i am around Evey. I won't have anyone say those horrible things about you when they just aren't true" he stammered out in a raised voice making sure he got his point out. I sighed and tapped my heel on the floor.

"Is that all you came for?" i asked not knowing what else to say. He seemed taken aback by response and when he didn't answer i continued.

"Is that all you came for. Did you just come to tell me about what happened and hint again at the fact that you didn't knock me up and i left you and had your son and kept him away?" i couldn't help myself from ranting a little. His face grew slightly contorted with anger.

"I never mentioned a thing about that. I never said anything about what happened? I just said i defended you honour. Why did you have to fucking bring that up Evey?"

"I didn't have to bring it up. I know its on your mind all the time Troy. I know you hate me for what you did and i can see that you already hate Tristan. That much was evident with the words you described him with on Saturday night" i cried out.

"I never meant that. I don't hate him. He is my son and i could never hate him. I just can't believe that you kept him away from me all these years!!"

"Yeah well if you weren't so damn selfish maybe you would have been a part of his life!!"

"What the hell is that meant to mean?!"

* * *

"It bloody means that if basketball didn't mean everything to you. If you didn't want to be a professional and give up something then you would have had me and Tristan in your life. You say that i should have stayed with you and had Tristan. What kind of life would that have been? With you away at USC and me at home raisng the baby. How would that have been fair?". He nodded and gasped slightly and then spoke again.

"I wouldn't have went to college if you had stayed. I loved you and i would have loved our baby too".

"You would have went Troy. I would have made you. But how do you think i felt coming over there to tell you that we were having a baby and everyone was all smiles and happy for you. I was happy for you too but not just because i had to be but because i knew it was what you wanted. I had something important to tell you too but i had to keep it a secret when i saw it would ruin your life. Even if i had told you, you were leaving me anyway. So i would have been alone, raising a baby at 18 years old".

"You would never have been alone. My parents, your parents would have been there".

"But you wouldn't have been there. You would be in another fucking state making calls back to see if i was okay while you were off living your dream and i was stuck at home. My dreams went on hold to allow you to have yours. I raised our son and i sacrificed everything that i wanted to do so. But like i said before not once do i regret it and if i could do it again, i wouldn't change a thing because i love him and i am a good mother!!" i finished ranting at him and my hands were gripping the sides of the desk with anger. He was leaning on the other side of the table gripping it as well.

I dug my hands in deeper, feeling the wood scrape under my nails. I breathed out deeply and so did he as we both held complete eye contact, not even a blink between us.

"I...i...umm..." he stuttered slightly until i offered

"I'm sorry" i breathed out "None of that is true. I know you would have stayed and we would have been a family. I just didn't want you to give up your dream. I knew how much it mattered to you. And do you know how proud i am to see you now Troy and how proud your son is to see you play. He wants to be like you. He told me when he grows up he wants to be like his daddy. I'm sorry i should go" i reached over to pick up my bag and some things from the desk. I picked up some books and papers from the desk and moved around, all the while aware that he was watching me intently.

I moved around the desk and tried to move past him but he blocked my way. I stepped to the side and so did he.

"Troy" i whispered almost inaudible.

"This isn't finished" he said before engulfing me in his arms and holding my body against his. I struggled against him but he only held me tighter until i dropped what i was holding and grasped the back of his polo for dear life. One of my hands was on the middle of his back and the other lower down, both gripping his shirt. His arms were closed around me holding me in tight to him. I breathed out a deep sigh and we just stood there cddling like there was no tomorrow.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Again guys, sorry it took so long and i hope that you liked this chapter. There was a little bit of drama and more feelings out in the open but still a lot more to come. Read and review xxxxx**_


	14. Learning the Facts

_**Hey, guys, i am having a little writers block with this story as i am not sure how to get the story to the place i want it to go. If you have any ideas please post them on your review of this chapter to help me out.**_

_**I'd like to thank Sciencefreak2007 for the idea for this part of the story. Thank you and more ideas are really welcomed and needed!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Nancy**_

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

I was still holding onto the back of Troy's polo shirt. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of _Lynx Dark Temptation_ and _Giorgio Armani Emporio. _His arms were wound around me tightly, with no sign of letting go. I rested my head against his chest and sighed contently, happy for one of the first times since i returned to Albuquerque.

_I wonder what he is thinking right now? I bet he is regretting ever touching me or coming near me. I change my mind...i do not want to know what he is thinking. Despite his arms being around me, i know he is just doing it to make me feel better. I know he hates me. I can't bear to think, what my leaving, 7 years ago, must have done to him._

_Sometimes, i sit up at night, and i think about him. I have done it on many occasions over the past 7 years. I sit at my window and stare up at the stars and wonder if Troy Bolton, the love of my life, is staring at them as well and thinking about me. I wonder how he is and how he is feeling and i wonder if he is sad or happy or depressed. Him and Tristan are the only two things that occupy my mind daily and i am not even in a relationship with him. _

I felt his grip around me falter a little and then me moved his arm slighty and it tightened again.

_"How can a flower bloom just over a day and at night, you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't want to fall in love with you, i didn't want to know the things i knew, it wasn't till i looked into the mirro..."_ the ring tone burst through the room making us pull out from the embrace. I stuttered and stumbled as i tried to reach into my bag for my phone. I dug deep into my bag, fumbling as Troy watched on amused.

My face was flustered from the loss of the warmth Troy was giving me and i was embarassed that he had heard my own voice singing on my phone. I looked up at him and tucked some hair behind my ear whilst holding my bags. He smiled softly and i returned to my bag and grabbed my phone from which my song was still playing.

I flipped it up and put it to my ear, balancing my bag and putting it on the table.

"Hello?" i asked.

"Hey, its Nancy, are you picking Tristan up because its almost 3 o'clock?"

"Oh crap" i said looking at my watch and then up at Troy "Ummm...do you think you could pick him up. I kind of have some things to take care of. I'll be back soon but".

"Okay, its fine, i mean it is what i am for" she laughed and so did i "I'll just bring him home and we'll watch TV or play some games. Do you want me to start dinner?"

"It's up to you Nance, if you want to or not. I might not be back but if you want to cook Tristan and yourself something, its no problem".

"Okay, i'll see you soon then. Bye".

"Bye" i chuckled and hung up. I looked at Troy as i put the phone back in my bag and zipped it up. I leaned against the table after doing this and just stared up at him.

"I...umm...i think we really need to..."

"What was that song?" he asked cutting me off. I blinked a few times and said

"What song?"

"The ringtone. It was really good".

"Thank you. It was me, i wrote it and i was singing it".

"That was you? Your voice is...is...wonderful. Its so beautiful Evey. Wow". I felt a blush creeping up into my cheeks and i knew he could see it from the look on his face. I cleared my throat and said

"Like i was saying, we um...really have to talk Troy. Do you have to be somewhere?". He shook his head 'no' and i nodded and replied

"Well we should go somewhere else, somewhere quiet and talk. We have things that need to be said and..."

"I know... i know...lets go, i'll drive us somewhere".

"But what about my car?"

"We'll deal with it later. Lets just go" he said reaching for my hand. _Somehow this situation seems strangely familiar. With Troy standing there, holding his hand out, waiting on me. It reminds me of the same time over 7 and a half years ago when me and Troy had a falling out. It was the day we got back together. This is exactly what this is like, except this time, i don't think there will be a getting back together._

"Evey?" he said snapping me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head to face him and said

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ready to go?". I nodded and picked up my bags and then swallowing the large lump in my throat i reached out and took his awaiting hand. I felt small tingles shoot through my fingers and up my arm, this being the closest i have been to him. He folded his fingers around my hand and pulled me towards the classroom door. I looked back and he stopped.

"Have you forgotten something?" he asked. I shook my head 'no' and he continued to pull me out into the hall. He stopped while i shut the door and then tugged my arm gently as we walked down the corridor. We walked in silence and i looked down at our hands as i felt his fingers slide in between my own as he entwined them.

I felt a blush creep into my cheeks once again and i smiled warmly but he was looking ahead of us.

"Troy...where are we going?" i asked as we came to the exit of the school. He just smirked and said

"You'll see".

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

_I can't believe i took her hand. Oh god i don't even know what to say to her. I need to tell her how i feel, and to be honest those feelings are the same as they were about 7 years ago. But i don't know if she stills wants to be with me or whether she just came back to build a relationship between me and my son. I can feel the sparks shooting up my arm because i am holding her hand and i have never felt this nervous around her before. _

I pulled her out into the car park and towards my car. I looked over at her and she was smiling a little, so i followed her gaze to see it landing on my car. _Guess she realised that i have the same car as her._

I smiled a soft smile as well and pulled her closer to the car, unlocking it as we moved towards it and opening the door for her. I waited till she had got in and i shut the door before going around and getting into the drivers seat. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot before driving off.

She was quiet the whole ride to where we were going. I looked over at her to see if she remembered but she was looking down at her hands and fidgiting with her fingers. _I wonder what she is thinking right now? I'm thinking about 7 years ago. I remember that we had had an argument the week before she disappeared. I was going to tell her i was sorry on graduation. I was going to tell her that the argument was stupid and no matter where i was i would always love her and nothing would come between us. I never even got the chance to tell her any of that._

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK BEGIN

_I wiped the rest of my tears away before opening the car door and storming out and walking back towards the school. I walked through the doors and made my way back to gardens where the ceremony was taking place. _

_I walked through all the crowds with a deep frown on my features._

"Sharpay!!" i shouted spotting the gang over where i had walked away from them. She looked around when she heard my voice and the smile faded from her face when she saw me. She backed off a little but i stormed up to her.

_"Where the fuck is she Sharpay?!" i shouted attracting attention from the rest of the parents, teachers and graduates._

_"I told you, Troy, i don't know. I found the letter in the house and i brought it here right away. I..."_

_"You are bloody liar Sharpay. Tell me the goddamned truth. Don't be so cold hearted and tell me where my girlfriend went" i cried out grabbing her arms. She flinched in pain and Zeke came forward and said_

_"Man back off of her now!"._

_"Get out my face Zeke, you better get your fucking girlfriend to tell me where Evey is"._

_"She already said she doesn't know"._

_"Oh yeah and if it was Sharpay who had disappeared and you knew that Evey knew where she was you wouldn't stand here and do the exact same thing as me?". He stood there in silence._

_"Yeah i thought so. So are you going to tell me or not?" i turned to her. She shook her head and said_

_"I told you, i don't know. I am in the dark as much as you"._

__

"Then why does this letter say that if i got it then you done what she asked??" i asked and her mouth dropped open. Zeke turned to her and stared her down as well as the rest of the gang.

_"I...um...i...i..don't know...s-she just told me to give you the letter. S-she told m-me that she left t-the letter at the h-house and y...you had to get it. So i got it and gave it to you. It is all i know. I swear" she cried out and we all backed off a little._

_"What is going on here?" Evey's mom and dad, my mom and dad and the principle appeared. I sighed and backed off of Sharpay, trying to hold my tears in._

_"I...Evey is gone" i said. I heard her mom gasp and said_

_"What home? Is she sick or something? Oh god i need to go and see if my baby is okay"._

_"NO! She is gone. She left. She left Albuquerque!!" i shouted causing everyone to gasp again _

_"And Sharpay knows where she went but she wont fucking tell me"._

_"I already said i don't know where she is. Please Aunt Vicky, i don't know. Tell him. Please!!" she cried tears starting to roll down her face "Why are you doing this Troy? I swear if i knew anything, i would tell you"._

_"I want my girlfriend back. That is why i am doing this. But you know what Sharpay? I will give you the benefit of the doubt but if i find out that you know anything and i mean anything. You will regret lying to me" i said and stormed off out of the school. _

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK END

"Troy?" i heard her voice and then felt her fingers on my arm. I jumped at the sensation, making her flinch as well. She moved backwards but i turned to her and said

"I'm sorry, i was in a dream and you just gave me a fright". She nodded and said

"Are we, where i think we are?"

"Where do you think we are?" i asked and got out of the car. She got out as well and walked towards me before we started walking down a small dirt path and by some trees. Soon we came out into a large grassy area in front of the tree standing over the lake near Lava Springs. I heard her sigh contently and looked at her to see her smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASHBACK BEGIN

_The picture stared back at me with a vengeance. I grimaced and stared back into her eyes, watching her smile. Her eyes were happy and her lips were curved up into a smile. Then i looked to her left and looked at the person next to her. Her arm was wrapped around him and he was smiling as well. That person was me. It was our Prom picture, both of us wrapped around each other, with our crowns on. _

_God what went wrong? _

_I ran my fingers over her face on the picture and closed my eyes, wanting so much to feel her next to me, to hold her, touch her, kiss her. I needed her here with me but she wasn't here and she doesn't know what i am going through. _

_Its been 2 years and i haven't seen her at all. I looked everywhere i could think of but i had to go to college and i am just so miserable without her. Why did she have to leave me? I want to know so badly but there is nobody to tell me why. Only she can tell me and i have no fucking idea where she is. Damn it!_

_I picked up the dark brown bottle and placed he top of the next against my lips and took a huge drink of it. I swallowed it and opened my mouth to gulp more down. _

_"Troy, man enough of that. You have class in the morning" i heard Chad's voice._

_"And?" i asked drunkenly and angrily "Do i look like i care?"_

_"Stop throwing your life away Troy. We have been like brothers all our life yet now you wont speak to me and you never open up. I have no idea what is going on inside your head. C'mon dude talk to me"._

_"I have nothing to talk about. I just want to sit here and enjoy my drink by myself. So go off and fuck Taylor and leave me alone"._

_"Whatever man. Watch your mouth about Taylor. Don't ever say i never tried to help you"._

_"Sure thing dude!" i snapped and went back to drinking._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to see her staring at me.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly. I shook my head and turned away from her. I walked over to sit underneath the tree and she stood still for a while. I let off a small sigh and watched her. She just stared at me before i patted the grass in front of me and motioned for her to sit down. She came over and sat down in front of me, copying my pose of having my legs crossed indian style.

"What do you want to know?" she asked out of the blue. I sighed and looked down at the grass between us. I reached forward with my hand and picked up a blade of grass with my fingers and started to play with it and rip it apart before throwing it away.

"Everything" i answered. She opened her mouth and began to speak after a few seconds and started to tell me everything that had happened from start to finish.

_**

* * *

**_

FLASBACK BEGIN

_"So Troy are you interested in playing for the Lakers?" Mr Buss said to me as i was sitting on the sofa in his rather large and expensive house. I sat forward placing my hands on my thighs and rubbing them up and down for two seconds before i looked him in the eyes and said_

_"Of course. It's my dream come true Sir. If i get a place on the team, i just want to thank you so much"._

_"Now, now Troy listen here. Your friends and your Coach at the university have told me that you have went through some tough times in the past few years. I do want to offer you a place on the team because i believe you would be an immense asset to us. I believe that you will take the Lakers to the championships and be one of the best players we have ever had. However, saying this, i am only offering you a conditional place Troy"._

_"What does that mean? On what conditions?" i asked starting to get worried. Playing for this team has been my dream since i started walking. I don't want to miss out on an oppurtunity because of my friends or my coach. I want to know what is going on._

_"Well, i hear you have been having some problems with staying sober all the time Troy. Alcohol is very dangerous thing, my boy, and i do not want to see someone so young and able ruining their life through it" i sighed and a small frown appeared on my lips at his words "Now i don't want you taking my words harshly son. I just want to let you know that the only way you will get onto this team, is if you can show me that you can stay sober. Otherwise, you can look for your career elsewhere. That's my only offer" he said putting his hands in the air at the side of him for emphasis._

_"I understand sir. And i promise that i will make the Laker's proud. I won't let it ruin my life and i will show you and keep my promise to you sir. Please, playing on the Lakers is my dream. I don't want to regret not taking up this oppurtunity"._

_"Then you know what to do son". I nodded my head and he stood up with a large grin on his face. I followed and he held out his hand to shake mine. I was hesitent at first but then i held my hand out and he grasped it firmly._

_"Welcome to the Los Angeles Lakers, Troy Bolton. Now you are on a trial run. If i don't see you sober than you are off the team for good. Don't waste this chance"._

_"I won't sir. I swear on my own life. Thank you so much" i beamed. He shook my hand more vigourously before he showed me out of the house. I jumped down the steps to my car with a large smile on my face._

_**

* * *

**_

END FLASHBACK

"And then i called my parents and they told me they were sorry about what they said and they had been looking for me for the 3 months since i last called. They told me that they were coming to get me right away. I met them and the first thing they did was hug her tightly and then i showed them Tristan and they hugged him as well. Then they took us to a hospital, where i was treated for dehydration and mal-nourishment and him for dehydration and whooping cough..." she trailed off and stared out at the lake.

I sighed and looked at her, finally realising how much she had been through to get back on her feet. _I'm not saying its not her own doing because she was the one who chose to leave but i am not blaming it all on her as well. I can see where she thought she was doing right but if she had only confided in us, then we would have stuck by her. I would have given up everything to make her happy. _

"Is there more to tell me?" i asked and she turned her head back to face me. She nodded slowly and then licked her lips and started again.

"I told my dad that i wanted to go to college and he refused at first before he relented. I showed him my songs and he told me i could do music at college if i really wanted. I finished up in 3 years with a BA with honours in the subject from Harvard. I did ask my parents what happened back here..."

"What did they say?" i asked looking at her with intent. She shrugged and said

"Nothing. They refused to speak about it. But they did tell me that you warned them never to sell the house because i told you it was my home" she smiled the smile that i remember from 7 years ago. I nodded and couldn't help but let a grin wash over my face.

She continued to tell me what had happened with her working at the school and then about her parents going to London and trying to make her go but she wanted to bring Tristan back here.

"Ummm...there is one more thing" she said a little uneasily.

"What?" i asked her frowning slightly.

"Well...you know how when you came to the door and you introduced yourself to Tristan and he said he knew who you were?" I nodded "Well its because he does know who you are. And i don't mean because you are the point guard and captain of the Lakers, but because your his dad".

"What?" i furrowed my brow confused.

"I told him who you were. He knows all about you. I even took him to see a game once but i think you were injured and weren't there. He was disappointed but afterwards he was raving about you and was telling me all about how he was going to be just like you when he grows up. He knows all about you and he has been talking about you since we decided to come back here..."

"Wow...i mean...you know..."

"It's okay Troy. I told him you might not be able to accept it so quickly. I mean he has had 4 years of knowing who you are and you have only known since Saturday. So i understand if you feel you aren't ready for being a dad" she said shaking her head and letting some hair fall onto her face. She leaned down and picked up a few blades of grass and started to curl them around her fingers.

"You know, i think you were a great mother Evey. I can see that you done the best for Tristan and you raised him the way i always imagined that you would raise a child. And i really would like the chance to be his dad but i just want to take things slowly".

"I understand Troy. I would feel the same way if i was you. I'm not going to force you into anything. I just wanted to let you know the whole truth about your son's upbringing. I don't want to keep anymore secrets from you".

"There is just one more answer that i need".

"What's that?"

"I don't mean to sound harsh but did you really think that i was low enough not to stick by you? Did you really think i would have let you raise him by yourself?"

"No. I knew you would help me. I knew you would put everything aside to help me and that isn't what i wanted. Like i have said so many times before, i wanted you to have a life Troy. Raising a child means giving up everything you have ever wanted and putting all of that into raising a baby the best way you can. I wouldn't have minded staying at home, but i would have been worried about you been away and having the burden of supporting your family on your shoulders. I would have been concerned for you about coming back home in ever spare minute of your time to see us and spend time with us. It would have been bad on both sides. It would have been bad for me and you and for Tristan especially. It would have destroyed us Troy and you know it".

"I know. But i just wished i could have been there with you, raising our child. I wished i could have eased your burden".

"There was no burden Troy. Knowing i still had a part of you with me helped me through each day. You were always with me in my heart and in Tristan" she chuckled. It made me start to laugh along with her as well. She turned to face the lake again and stared out on it, squinting her eyes to see in the sun.

"Do you remember the day we spent out here?" she spoke "That was one of the best days of my life. I had nothing to worry about back then. Well except for trying to mend our friendship and blossoming relationship. But apart from that i was care-free. Do you remember?"

"Of course i remember. It was the day i finally found happiness with someone i loved. And i did love you very very much. And well..."

_

* * *

_

"How can a flower bloom just over a day and at night, you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't want to fall in love with you..."

the ringtone burst through the air, cutting me off just as i was about to tell her how i feel. She pulled the phone out and stared at the screen.

"It's Tristan, i really have to get this". I nodded my head to signal it was okay.

"Hi sweetie" her face lit up as she picked the phone up. I could only hear her side of the conversation so it was difficult to make out what they were talking about.

"No...yes...yes sweetie. I'll be home soon. No Tristan you can't do that. Because i said so". I chuckled under my breath at her. _She is very authorative with him which is really good because that way he knows right from wrong._

"I am with Troy...we are just talking...yes about you...no you can't...Tristan, hold on..." she pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouthpiece with her hand and said

"He wants to speak to you. You don't have to...only if you want to".

"Are you sure its a good idea?"

"I don't see why not but i don't want you to feel pressured Troy, only if you want to". I thought about it for a few moments before i nodded slowly. She smiled and put the phone back to her ear.

"Okay, i am going to put him on the phone. Don't get too carried away sweetheart...i'll speak to you when i get home. I love you" she chuckled and then handed the phone to me.

"I'll just wait by the car and let you talk" she smiled before getting up from the ground, dropping the phone into my hand and walking over towards the car. She disappeared around the bushes and i heard her walking away.

I took a few deep breaths and composed myself before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"...

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hey guys, i know a cliffhanger lol...i got so carried away with this chapter, i had to find a place to end it and this seemed as good as any. I hope you liked it, it did kind of drag on a little but i had to get all of this out the way...please read and review and leave any ideas you have in your review. Thanks!! xxxxx**_


	15. Burying Feelings

_**Hey guys, sorry its been a while since i updated. You see i tried to put off writing this chapter for so long because i wasn't entirely sure how to set it out. It's not that i have writers block, its just that i don't know how to have the characters say what i want them to say. I want to move onto the next part of the story and i need to get this chapter done and dusted to do that. So bare with me please. And thanks for all the reviews i am getting. They mean a lot to me xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan and Nancy**_

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

_I spoke to my son, i can't believe i actually spoke to him. He was babbling and just talking all the time. I barely got a word in edgeways. I asked him all about himself and he asked me about me as well. He was just rattling on about anything and everything. And when i said i had to go, he told me that i could only hang the phone up if i promised to come and see him soon. Which i did obviously._

_I just need to sit down and get used to that fact that i am a father. I suppose i need to ask Evey some more questions and that about what it was like to suddenly have another person relying on you. I've never been through it and i have only been responsible for myself so i need to get it into my head that i have another person depending on me. _

_I can't believe that i have a son. I mean...gah!...its a wonderful feeling to know that i helped to make another person. I bet you are all thinking i sound like a girl but i don't care. To know that he is a part of me, just makes me feel so warm inside. I can't wait till i spend some time with him. _

"Troy!" i was snapped out of my daze by a soft voice and a warmth pressing on my arm. I shook my head and turned around in the direction of the sound.

"Hmmmm?" i gazed into her warm blue eyes. She smiled softly and let of what seemed like a small giggle.

"The traffic lights have been green for the last two or three minutes. We are causing a tail back. You should drive before some angry person drives up the back of you". She removed her hand and turned her body back into the passenger seat. I watched her for a few more seconds before breaking my gaze and returing my attention to the road and driving the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked after a good 10 minutes of deep silence with no sound except the small breaths we were taking.

"Obviously i am taking you home. It isn't that hard to comprehend Evey". I watched out of the corner of my eye, noting the glare i was receiving before she uttered a few words.

"I can see where we are going. What i mean was what about my car?" she asked her words layered with sarcasm and a tone with a hint of anger. I sighed and thought for a few seconds before replying

"Do you want me to take you back for your car?". I was just pulling into Maple Drive and wasn't to keen on having to go all the way back to East High. But if it kept her quiet then i would take her back.

"Of course not. I don't want to be any trouble to you Troy. It's just if i leave my car there, then i don't know how i will get to school tomorrow" she said in a serious tone. I sighed again, pulling the car up into my driveway. I clicked my tongue off the roof of my mouth.

"Its no bother Evey" i lied "If you want me to take you back, i will". She shook her head and replied

"Oh no, i will just walk down to school in the morning. Thank you for this afternoon Troy. Getting everything out in the open was a weight off of my chest. I just want you to know, that i am really sorry for all the pain i have caused you Troy. I love you so much. I never wanted to cause you any of this trouble of pain. And i know i have hurt you. But i just want to give you the chance to get to know your son. I can't live with the fact that i have a mini-Troy and he doesn't know you. I should never have taken him away from you in the first place. I realise that now. All i need, and i can't believe that i have the nerve to ask you this but, what i need is for you to forgive me".

She looked over at me and i took a few deep breaths. _Forgive her? I don't see why i can't. I can see that she made a mistake and thought she was doing what was best for me and for her. I just want the chance to show her how much she and Tristan mean to me._

I licked my lower lip gently and took a deep breath again and let it out. I heard her sigh as well and then she said

"I'm sorry i asked. How could i think you were capable of forgiving me. What i done was beyond belief and i shouldn't have asked you. It was terribly selfish of me. I'm sorry Troy" she reached for the handle of the car door. It took a few seconds for me to realise what she was doing before i jumped and grabbed her arm and pulled her back. I leaned over her and pulled the door closed.

"What are you talking about? There isn't anything to forgive. I can see that you done what you thought was the very best for you and our son but Evey c'mon. Do you really think i am that nasty? Like you said, i just want to the chance to get to know my son and you come as part of the package. I want both of you in my life..."

"Really?" she cut me off with a voice filled with emotion. I nodded and she leapt forward and wrapped her small arms around my neck, pulling me down into what started as an uncomfortable hug and then turned into a tight embrace. My arms went around her back and held her body close to mine, not wanting to let go. I held her tight, breathing in the scent of her hair strawberry shampooed hair and then moving my head to the crook her her neck. I inhaled her perfume, the sweet smell filling my nose and making me sigh contently. I felt her breathe in my own scent and sigh before she started to pull away. I reluctantly let go and she sat back in her seat with a smile on her face.

"And thanks for speaking to Tristan today. I will likely hear everything about what happened when i went in but obviously i want him to keep it between you and him as that is private father and son details. But he will probably be raving about it when i go into the house. It would have meant the world to him Troy. Thank you again".

"Well, it was hard for me. I didn't know what to say. I still don't know what to say. I mean, i have never been responsible for anyone else in my life except for you. And to be resonsible for someone as young as Tristan, it scares me. I am going to need all the help you can give me. And thank you for giving me the chance to get to know him".

"I will give you all the help you need. Be thankful he is way past the nappy stage" she giggled making me laugh "And i would have always given you the chance. I know you will make a great father Troy. You always would have and you still will be. I know that for a fact. Okay, i have to go, so text me later and we can talk about you seeing Tristan and everything. If that's okay?"

"Of course, i will. I'll see you later" i said leaning over and placing a soft kiss on her cheek. _Damn it! What is she going to think now? You idiot"_

She smiled warmly and then reached for the handle of the car door once more. This time i allowed her to get out and followed her before locking the car up.

"Bye Troy!"

"Bye!!" i smiled and waved a little as i watched her dart across the road and up the driveway and then inside. I smiled widely again before heading into my own house thinking about everything that had went on today. It all floated around in my head. And one thing stuck out.

_Did she say that she still loved me?_

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

I was sitting in the living room, reading glasses perched on the end of my nose. I was looking through some papers from one of my classes. Nancy was upstairs, reading in her room and i had put Tristan to bed an hour earlier. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 9:45. I sighed and took my glasses off my face and pinched my nose between my thumb and forefinger, closing my eyes over. I sighed and then opening my eyes, i stood up and put the papers down before reaching over and switching the lamp off. I lifted my phone from the small table in the hall and then walked up the stairs, making my way to my bedroom.

I went through the upstairs hall, checking in on Tristan to make sure he was asleep. I also knocked on Nancy's door.

"I'm away to sleep honey. I'll see you in the morning" i smiled as i peaked my head around the door.

"Okay, goodnight Evey" she smiled and i pulled the door closed again. I padded down to my own room and opened the door, throwing my phone on the bed before shutting the door and going through into the bathroom. I closed the door and turned the tap on, wetting the toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste onto the bristles. I put the brush in my mouth and started to brush my teeth. I brushed and brushed for three minutes or so, and then washed my mouth out before replacing my brush into the cup. I opened the door and walked out into the room.

I turned out the bathroom light and made my way over to my bed. I picked up my phone and set it down on the bedside table and then pulled the covers back so i could get into the bed. I pulled my hair out of the neat ponytail it was tied in and fell into the bed, settling back against the pillows and pulling the covers up over me. I sighed and closed my eyes, turning off the lamp and settling down in the dark to go to sleep.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

A small chapping sound made me snap my eyes open again. I groaned and listened for it again, thinking it was just my imagination from not having a lot of sleep.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_Maybe not my imagination then. Damn it!_ I whipped the covers back and slipped out of bed, padding over to the balcony doors. _Who the hell is tapping on the doors? And how the hell did they know i was in here?_

I pulled the curtain back slowly to see a figure with their back to me. A black shirt covered them and as i looked them over i took in the basketball shorts and black and white nike hightops.

_TROY!!_

I whipped the curtain back fully and opened the door as sharply and quietly as possible. He jumped around with a frightened look on his face. I stepped out onto the balcony, the cold night air instantly hitting my bare legs, arms and feet. I sighed and he backed up a little towards the railings.

"What are you doing here?" i whispered. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Umm...you didn't answer your phone and...well i was umm...just wondering why" he said a little nervously. I watched as his eyes took in my whole appearance, causing myself to look at what i was wearing as well. I had on a black lacy string top with no bra on underneath and a pair of white hotpants that clung to me and left little to the imagination. I ran my fingers through my short hair nervously and crossed my arms across my chest to hide my almost exposed breasts.

"What phone call?" i asked simply. His eyes were still following my body, making me feel nervous under his watchful eyes. I gulped and his eyes averted back to my own. He raised one arm and rubbed the back of his neck; his usual trait when he is nervous.

"Umm...about 5 minutes ago or something. I called you to talk about Tristan. I know its late but i had some things to do for my dad and i went for a shower..." he stopped short. The mere mention of him in the shower sent my brain into over-drive and images flashed into my head of him standing under the shower head, water spraying all over his naked torso and body. I shook my head, getting rid of the thoughts as best as i could.

"Umm...did you" i took a breath and let it out "Sorry i must have been in the bathroom brushing my teeth or something. Sorry. Well it's late, Troy, and i am really tired. Do you think we could talk about this in the morning, maybe at lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. I didn't mean to startle you when i chapped on the door. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Sorry, i should have thought about it before i came rushing over" he frowned slightly. I reached out and punch him on the arm. He gasped and i said

"That did not hurt. I couldn't hurt you if i tried. It was sweet that you came over Troy, just to check on us, thank you. Tomorrow at lunch?" i questioned opening the balcony door. He nodded and then flashed me a grin

"See you tomorrow Evey. Good night!

"Good night Troy. Sweet dream!" i whispered before slipping back inside and shutting the door. I placed my palm on the glass, another gesture to say goodnight, before he disappeared off the balcony.

I smiled and let the curtain fall back into the place, before slipping back into bed. I rested against the pillows and sighed, the moonlight lighting the room softly.

_I cannot let my feelings for him get in the way of his relationship with his son. That is the most important thing. Nothing else matters. Even if i do love him to pieces._

* * *

The week went in so fast. I don't remember half of the things that happened throughout it. Troy and i spoke on the Tuesday about what would happen with Tristan. I agreed to letting them have a boys night of Saturday night. It meant i could have some time to myself and maybe invite the girls over. I bumped into Gabi on the way to class on Wednesday afternoon and she smiled at me instantly.

We started to walk next to one another and then we started to talk, slowly but surely. I promised to tell her the truth when i get some time. It's a lot of work going through it all at the one time.

Troy and I have been having lunch together every single day, on the rooftop. When he first suggested going up there, i thought it was a bad idea and i told him that but he said i was talking nonsense and that we should enjoy it, while it is still there. I eventually agreed and we have had lunch there everyday since then.

I sat down on the bench on the rooftop, waiting for Troy to bring lunch. It was his turn today, since i brought it yesterday. I sighed and admired the beautiful flowers and exotic colours that were up here. The sun was beating down in Albuquerque, making it a hot day. Although there was a breeze blowing, allowing it to be a fresh and cool day as well. I sighed and sat back against the bench.

_How can a flower bloom just over a day and at night, you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't want to fall in love with..._

"Hello?" i picked the phone up, seeing it was a number that i didn't recognise.

"Hey, is that Evey?" a male voice came over the phone. I chewed on the inside of my lip softly before replying.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Its Cameron, i didn't think you would have kept the same number. You said i should call you, if i felt like catching up but you didn't give me your number so i dug out this old one and well i found you". I giggled loudly at his comment which made him laugh as well.

"Yep, you found me. So what can i do for you?"

"Well, i was wondering if you want to get together for a coffee or something and catch up. If you don't want to, its okay. I was just wondering".

"No, Cameron, that would be great. I really want us to be friends. How about you come around to my house tomorrow night. I'm free, and if you are, we could get a bottle of wine or something and just catch up?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds really good. I can't be back too late but".

"No, of course not, i have Tristan to deal with anyway, so i can't have guests over to late. How about you come over about 6.30 or so and stay till about 9.30 or 10ish. That was we can have a good chat and whatever and you can still be back early?"

"That sounds brilliant. I'll see you then...is it still the same address?"

"Yeah 1123 Maple Drive".

"Okay, see you tomorrow night".

"Looking forward to it. Bye!" i said just as i heard the sound of the door to the rooftop opening and closing and then sound of footsteps on the stairs. I slid my phone shut and placed it back in my bag before sitting back.

"And just what took you so long Mister?"

"I had to go and get lunch. I mean would i really let you eat the terrible cafeteria food. C'mon, do you think that little of me?" he said coming into view and smiling "And how did you know it was me anyway?"

I tapped the side of my nose with a devious grin and said

"That is for me to know and you to never find out".

"Oh come on. I bought you lunch" he said handing over a 'Starbucks' coffee cup and then sitting down. He had two brown paper bags in his hands as well. They had a black slogan marked on them but i couldn't see what it was.

He reached into one back and pulled out a black tub with a clear lid on the top. He handed it over and i found it was cold and i pulled the lid off before he held his hand out again. I looked up to see him holding to thin wooden sticks.

"Sushi?" i chuckled and he nodded with a wide grin.

"Why not? I mean how long is it since you had sushi with me?" I just smiled, not letting on that i had never had sushi with him and the last time that i ate it in Albuquerque was when i was dating Cameron and he was dating Aimee.

I placed the chopsticks in my fingers properly and began to eat it. He watched me for a few seconds before eating his own. I swallowed a piece of the fish and then said

"So are you still okay with taking Tristan on Saturday night?". He nodded swallowing a bit of sushi and said

"Of course. I want to spend some time with him. How about i pick him up at about 6 o'clock and bring him back about 9 o'clock?"

"Yeah thats fine. Would you like a bit?" i asked holding it out to him, wedged between the chopsticks. He nodded and lowered his mouth to the food, taking it into his mouth in one of the most sensual ways i have ever seen. I swear to god, i almost cried out. I just wanted to jump him there and then.

_Now just to get Cameron in and out of the house before Troy sees him!!_

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Again, i am so sorry guys. Please forgive me and i hope i haven't lost all my readers. Thanks again, for all of your much loved reviews. Mwah xxxxxxxxx**_


	16. Mom's Night In

_**Hey, i am not sure if anyone is still reading this. From the looks of my last chapter, only one person reviewed and i would like to thank them. You know who you are lol. If you are still reading please post a review after this chapter to let me know. Thanks and enjoy xxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, Nancy, Cameron and Marina**_

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

I was running about like mad on Saturday afternoon, trying to make sure everything was tidy for both Troy and Cameron. I wanted Troy to know that i was a good mother and could take care of our son and that i could run a home properly. I wanted him to think of me as a good person. And most of all i just wanted him to love me like he used to.

_I know tonight is for Tristan. But what's wrong with sprucing myself up a little for Troy at the same time. Oh who am i kidding? He doesn't love me anymore, but what the hey! No harm in trying._

I checked my watch and saw it was 5.15. Troy would be here any minute. And i still need to get dressed and find Tristan.

"Tristan, darling, where are you?" i shouted going down the corridor in the house.

"In my room!!" i heard a small voice shout. I made my way towards his door and knocked three times before going in to see him sprawled out on his bed, tossing his basketball in the air and catching it.

"Hey baby, are you ready to go? Your dad will be here soon". _Oh god, that's the first time i have called him that in front of Tristan._

"Mhmmmm" came the mumbled reply. I raised my eyebrows and walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's the matter?" i asked in a motherly tone. My six year old son shrugged his shoulders and tossed the ball again. I intercepted it, mid-air and caught the ball, moving it away and tucking it under my other arm,

"Moooommmmm!!" he groaned "Can't you see i'm usin' that?"

"What to throw it in the air when i am trying to speak to you? What has gotten in to you Tristan Jack Bolton?" i stood up and placed a hand on my hip. He cowered away slightly and then sat up on the bed.

"I'm sorry mom. You got somethin' to say?"

"That's better. Listen, you seem down. Do you not want to spend time with your dad?". His head which was down, no shot up and his eyes widened at me.

"Yeah i do. More than anythin'. He's my dad. I wanna to know him. But i'm...scared" he mumbled the last part.

"Baby, there's absolutely nothing to be scared of. What makes you scared?" i said putting my arm around him as i sat down beside him. He turned to me and flipped his hair out of his eyes. _Just like his father._ I smiled and touched my hand to his face.

"W-what...if he you know...does-n't li..like me?" He put his head down in shame a little. My heart almost broke at the sight.

"Now you listen here" i said raising his chin "Troy is going to love you. He already does. He told me so. I know he will love you because i love you with all my heart. We both do Tristan and never think any differently. I bet he is just as nervous as you. I bet he thinks you might not like him".

"But i do!" he exclaimed excitedly and i chuckled.

"And he likes you too. So get your stuff ready and go downstairs and sit with Nancy whilst i get ready okay?". He nodded and leaned up and kissed my cheek before hugging me.

"I love you mom!" he exclaimed before jumping from the bed and picking up a bag and then heading out of the room. He reappeared two seconds later and held his hands out. I chest-passed the ball to him and he caught it with ease.

"Better not forget your ball" i laughed and made my exit from the room along with him.

* * *

I paced back and forth in my closet for a few moments, debating on what to wear. I didn't want to seem to dressed up but i didn't want to grunge down either. _Damn it! I used to be able to make him putty in my hands with ease but now i don't know what to do._

I scanned through all my clothes and then picked out a pair of jeans and a top before going into the bathroom to get ready. I slipped them on and stood in front of the mirror. I had put my hair in rollers overnight and it was now hanging over my shoulders in waves.

I walked back into my room and back to my closet and grabbed a pair of boots from the rack. I went over to my bed and sat down, pulling on the boots and tucking my jeans into them before zipping them up.

I stood up and went over to my dressing table and admired my outfit. I was wearing a pair of light grey skinny jeans that had a faded look to them, a black ruched top that showed a fair bit of cleavage and had the top half of the material missing at the back. In its place was a large silver butterfly print. I had zipped a pair of knee high black stiletto boots on over my jeans. I was trying to go for the 'decent-but-still-sexy-mom' look.

I sat down at the table and began to apply a light shade of cover up all over my face to give me a soft shimmery glow, a light silver eyeshadow that had specks of glitter in it to my eyes before i lined them thickly with black liner. I then added a light pink lipgloss. I smacked my lips together and took off any excess with a bit of tissue. I stood up and sprayed on some _'J'lo Live Luxe'_ just before i heard the doorbell ringing.

I jumped and headed out of my room, switching the light off and as i approached the stairs, i heard some voices.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I was pacing back in forth in my room, trying to think about what to wear. I didn't want to wear something too smart, because i mean, i am just going to take him down to the court and shoot some hoops with him and then take him for something to eat. But i didn't want it to seem like i was dressing down.

I reached over to the racks in the closet and grabbed a pair of dark blue loose fitting low-rise jeans and a light blue and white stripped polo. I slipped them on, leaving the jeans slightly low and then grabbed a pair of black DC's with a white sole.

I dived into the bathroom and checked my appearence in the mirror before putting on some '_Christian Lacroix Noir'_ aftershave. I then dived from my room and ran down the steps two at a time before going into the kitchen to see my parents sitting at the table having dinner. I was about to turn around and walk back out when my dad spotted me and said my name.

"Troy, son, where are you going?". This was us just getting back on track properly after i found out that he knew about Tristan and didn't tell me.

"I told you where i was going earlier" i murmurred.

"Look, son, i have said i was sorry. I thought i was doing the best and i was respecting the girl's wishes. She wanted to tell you herself".

"Okay, i know. And i know you are sorry. I need to go. I have to get Tristan".

"Okay, darling have a good time" my mom said cheerily and my dad smiled before they went back to their dinner. I smiled and left the room, shoving my wallet into my pocket and grabbing my keys on the way out.

I slipped my hands into my pockets as i walked over the road and along the sidewalk towards the house. I stopped at the end of the driveway and stared up at the house. _I don't even know what to say to him. Do i say my name or hey, i'm you dad by the way. What do we talk about? What do i say? I knew this was a bad idea. But i want to get to know him so badly._

I forced my feet to walk up the driveway and to the steps at the door. I leaned in and knocked on the door, waiting on an answer. After a few seconds a young woman with red hair opened the door. She smiled up at me and invited me in saying

"You must be Troy, its nice to meet you". I took one hand out my pocket and reached for her hand, shaking it firmly before saying

"Yeah you must me Nancy. Evey told me about you".

"Likewise, Tristan should be around here somewhere" she giggled.

"Hey dad!" i heard a shout a few moments later. It sounded weird, someone addressing me this way. _Dad? Dad? It sounds so strange but i think i could get used to it._

"Hey, Tristan. Are you okay?" i asked with a smile turning towards his figure on the steps. He was smiling. I noticed he had on blue jeans, a short sleeved white t-shirt with a grey/khaki sleeveless hoody over it. He had a pair of khaki coloured vans on his feet. He jumped down the last two steps.

"Yeah, are you?".

"Yeah, how was school buddy. Your mom told me you get good grades".

"Hmmm...it was alright i suppose". I started to laugh.

"Where's your mom?". His face lit up at the mention of Evey and he smiled and said

"Oh she's..."

"Hello Troy" her angelic voice called from the stairs. I snapped my head up towards her. She descended the rest of the stairs and i took in her almost skin-tight grey jeans, figure hugging black top, which her breasts were almost poking out the top of, but she managed to make it look good and not slutty, black kneehigh boots and her hair in _very very_ sexy waves. She flashed me a killer smile and i felt like just grabbing her and kissing the shit out of her there and then. _But i know she doesn't want that._

She stopped at the bottom and looked me up and down. I did the same, appreciating the view i was getting. He eyes were heavily outlined in black and silver and that put together with the outfit, helped her pull off the whole drop-dead gorgeous rock chick look. I let out a sigh, biting back the moan i really wanted to release.

"So how are you?" she asked, snapping me out thoughts. I snapped my gaze from her breasts to her eyes and smiled.

"Oh you know, getting there. You?"

"Good, yeah, a little tired but. So Tristan, baby, go and get your stuff and then you can go and have a boys night and get to know one another".

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, off you go buddy" I said. He laughed and disappeared out of the room, followed by Nancy. It was silent for a couple of seconds, before she turned her body to face me and said

"I meant to thank you for doing this Troy..."

"What do you mean? He's my son" i cut her off. She fiddled with her fingers slightly and said

"Well, yeah, but you could have tossed me out on my ass when i asked you to get to know him. You could have ran away, and i would have understood that because of what i did. So, yeah...thanks".

I put my hand to the back of my neck and rubbed it before saying

"Well, i really wanted to get to know him. We should forget about the past and move on in the future". She smiled and then walked towards me and reached her arms up. For a second i shook as i didn't know what she was doing. Before i realised she was trying to hug me. I willingly wrapped my arms around her frame and held her body close to me.

She smelled to die for, and if Tristan and Nancy weren't in the house, i would have scooped her up and taken her upstairs at that moment. I pulled her closer, moving one hand to her hair and the other kept on the middle of her back. I felt my heart rate begin to increase even more as her arms went right around my shoulders. I could feel her heart beat against my chest, and she took in a deep breath and let it out. I moved my face into the crook of her neck, getting a whiff of her perfume and the smell of her strawberry hair.

I started to pull back out of the hug slowly and she did the same. He soft, smooth cheek grazed against my rougher one and i brought my eyes over her face. She looked up at me and bit her lower lip softly. I brought my hand out of her hair and stroked my finger along her cheek and down the side of her face to her neck. I leaned my head closer before closing my eyes over and just felt the tips of her smooth lips on mine when

"Mom, Dad, I'm ready to go". We both pulled away abruptly and i shoved my hands in my pockets. She held her arms out and said

"Right, sweetie, i'll see you later". He came over and hugged her. She picked him up a little and giggled. When she put him down, she bent down and he kissed her cheek.

"C'mon buddy" i chuckled and opened the door. I waved a weak goodbye to Evey before leaving. Tristan walked in front of me with a basketball tucked under his arm and a small backpack on his shoulder. I chuckled and walked beside him and said

"So what you want to do?"

"I don't know. Aren't you meant to tell me that". He chucked the ball in the air and caught it before i said

"You wanna go shoot some hoops down the park with me?". He looked up and smiled before nodding wildly and then we started to run down the sidewalk towards the park.

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

_Oh wow, is it hot in here or is it just me? I can't believe i almost kissed him. I swear to god, my heart nearly stopped when i met his gaze at the bottom of the steps. His blue faded jeans were hanging low on his hips, giving a glimpse of his black boxers, while the blue polo shirt just seemed to accentuate his eyes even more. _

_And then that hug. Wow, i could feel his breathing rhythm changing and his heart beating faster. I felt like i was going to pass out in his arms. And he smelled good enough to eat. Whatever it was, i can still smell it._

"Evey?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I was standing at the bottom of the steps, staring at the closed front door. I sighed contently before turning to the owner of the voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" i asked. Nancy smiled at me and said

"You still love him, don't you?". My eyes widened and i shook my head and said

"Of course not...what ever gave you that idea...i mean...i'm just glad he is spending time with Tristan". She raised her eyebrows at me and placed her hands on her hips.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. But i think he still loves you too. You should have seen his face when you came down the stairs. It changed from happy to completely spell-bound in one motion. I think you should get back together, for yourselves and for Tristan".

"Don't be so silly Nancy. He doesn't love me. I can tell. We are just friends and we are going to raise our child together".

"Are you kidding me on? How can you not sense the sexual tension between you?"

"Sexual tension? Are you blind Nance, there was absolutely no sexual tension. Like i said, just friends".

"Oh okay, you believe what you want if it helps you sleep better. Anyway, i'm going out. Since you have a guest coming over, i will skedaddle and let you have the house to yourself".

"No, Nance, you can stay"

"It's cool. I have a date anyway. I'll see you later or tomorrow. One of the two" she giggled and then made a beeline for the door. Just as she opened it, another figure was standing on the doorstep.

I smiled and walked forward.

"Hi Cameron, how are you?" i asked. He nodded his head and said

"Good, you?"

"Very good. This is Nancy, Nancy this is Cameron, an old friend". She shook his hand and said

"Nice to meet you. Anyways, i'm off. Have a nice night" and then disappeared to her car before reversing out of the driveway. As she did this i turned back to Cameron and smiled.

"Come on in. Do you want something to drink?"

"Erm...yeah...whatever you have is fine". He came inside and i shut the door.

"Just make yourself at home. I'll be back in a minute".

I walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard before grabbing two thin stemmed wine glasses. I then went to the fridge and opened it up and took out a chilled bottle of 'Gallo, White Grenache'. I opened it up and poured two glasses before replacing the cork and putting it back in the fridge. I lifted the glasses and made my way back into the sitting room to see Cameron looking at a few pictures on the wall.

"Hey, here you go" i smiled and he turned. He flashed me a smile and took his hands out of his pockets and took the glass from me before taking a sip.

"So, on the phone, you said something about Tristan. Is that your husband?" he asked. I nearly spat out the sip of wine i was taking but swallowed it and shook my head.

"Let's sit down. It's a long story". He followed me to the sofa and we both sat down. I turned towards him and leaned over and placed my glass on the coffee table in front of us before sitting back.

"Tristan, is my son" i confessed and his eyes widened a little. I smiled and continued "He's mine and Troy's son".

"Wait you and Troy had baby together. When? How?" I laughed a little and then said

"I got pregnant the first time we slept together. And yes, before you say anything we did use protection but obviously it burst. I left before graduation during senior year and i never saw Troy until i moved back here. I thought i would ruin his career if i stayed and had the baby. You see, the day i went to tell Troy, he had just got accepted on a full scholarship to USC. I didn't want to wreck his life and a baby would have done that. It would have destroyed us as well. Although, i did that myself when i disappeared".

"Wow, you must have really loved Troy, to take the weight of a baby by yourself. So where is he?"

"Who Tristan?". He nodded.

"Out with Troy. They are getting to know one another. Having a father and son night. So what about you? Are you married? Any kids?"

"Yeah, i met my wife in college. Her name is Marina. She is doctor at the University of New Mexico Hospital and i teach at West High. We have a girl and boy".

"Wow, you're a teacher. So am i. But at East High. So what's your kids names".

"My little girl's 3 and she's called Charmaine and my son's 6 months and his name is Stefan".

"Oh wow, that is so amazing Cameron. I am so happy for you. Really. So do you teach sports at the school or whatever"

"No, i help out with the football and coach the after school basketball and i teach Maths at the school".

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"Yeah, i mean its really good. And it keeps me close to home and my kids and wife".

"Of course, i know what you mean. I came back here so i could give Tristan stability and i wanted him to get to know the only place i ever considered as home. I wanted him to be close to all the people that were my friends in the most amazing place i have ever lived. This place was where i felt at home the most and i wanted him to have that".

"Yeah i understand. So what do you teach?"

"Music. Troy is teaching there for a while as well. I think he took a break from playing for the Lakers. So he is helping his dad out for a while".

"Are you two back together?". I hung my head lower a little and then lifted it up and smiled softly.

"No, i don't think he really wants me back after what happened. I shouldn't have done what i done and my punishment is losing the best thing that ever happened to me. He gave me Tristan and i love him a whole lot more for that. But obviously we just aren't meant to be".

"Don't think like that Evey. You done what you thought was best. I understand where you are coming from..."

"Yeah but would you be saying that if i took your son away from you?". He went silent for a few moments and then took a deep breath and said

"I suppose not. I would be extremely hurt that you did something like that. I don't know how i would feel. I have never been put in that position". I leaned forward and lifted my glass and took a drink.

"Well, that's exactly what i done to Troy. And that's exactly why we aren't together".

_**

* * *

**_

3 HOURS LATER

"You did not?" i was laughing uncontrollably by now. We were both on our 3rd glass of wine but weren't even tipsy.

"I did. I swear to god. It was the funniest thing i have ever seen. And then i told her what to say and she said it to the guy. I couldn't believe it".

"You are so mean. Getting her to do all your dirty work" i laughed and finished off my glass of wine. I looked at the clock and saw it was 9:34. Troy should be back any time with Tristan. I sighed and then Cameron looked at the clock.

"I think i should go. Marina will be wondering where i am. And i need to tuck my kids in even though they are already asleep". I chuckled and stood up off the sofa. I stumbled a little but Cameron grabbed a hold of my waist in order to steady me.

"Uh thanks" i mumbled a little looking up at him. He smiled and winked at me before he moved his hands and then we headed towards the front door. I opened the door and walked him out onto the porch. The chilly night air stung my arms and back where they were exposed through the top. I shivered a little and said

"Well, it was really good catching up with you. We should do it again sometime. You should bring Marina and the kids next time and i'll bring Tristan".

"Okay, it's a date" he smiled and leaned forward and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him back before we both pulled away. He went to say something when we both heard a throat clearing noise and i turned to see Troy carrying a sleeping Tristan in his arms. Tristan's head was resting on his shoulder andhis legs were around Troy's waist area as he held him up. I looked down at Troy and his eyes were dark and shining in the moonlight. He glared up at both of us.

I turned to Cameron and said

"I'll see another time Cameron. I had a nice time. Thanks". He nodded and winked again and said

"My pleasure" before walking down the steps. As he passed Troy he noddec curtly and said

"Troy" and Troy replied with a low ground out

"Cameron" before Cameron headed off to his car leaving me staring at a fuming Troy.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Hey, guys, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. xxxxx**_


	17. Dad's Night Out

_**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I know you wanted to see bonding between Tristan and Troy, well in this chapter it happens. I am going to set this chapter from the moment they left the house to the moment Troy meets Cameron on the way back and then what the outcome of that is. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, the places where Troy and Tristan go and the plot**_

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

Tristan was walking beside me and i could feel my insides churning. I wasn't sure what to say to him or how to act around him. He seemed to be walking happily beside me but i knew i was going to have to speak to him. Obviously, he is my son and i want to know him but i just don't know how to start the conversation.

"Dad?" a voice cut through my thoughts i i raised my head from where it was. I turned my gaze to him and he was smiling happily.

"Yeah, what's up Tristan?" i asked.

"How come we never met before?" _Shit, umm...what the hell do i say. I suppose the truth._

"Well...you see...umm" i rubbed the back of my neck nervously as we walked "You're mom and i, we just well...at the end of school, we just didn't stay together. She had her dreams and i had mine and well, they weren't the same. And i never knew about you buddy. It wasn't like she meant to keep it a secret, she was doing what she thought was best. And i suppose what she did was best" i sort of lied.

"Why was it best?"

"Well, it's not that it was best, it's more like it was best for you. You needed to grow up in a calm place and i couldn't give you that. You watch me on TV right?" i asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, i love basketball. It's the best ever. Mom taught me to play". I grinned widely.

"Well, you see all those pictures getting taken and everyone crowding around me and the other boys. Well that isn't a good place for a baby".

"But i'm not a baby. I'm big. I'm six". I let of a chuckle and reached over and brushed my hand across his head, ruffling his hair.

"I know that. But it's still not the right place for you yet. But now, while i am taking a break, we can spend time together and get to know one another. If you want to that is?"

"Of course! I wanna know you more than anythin'. You're my hero dad". I couldn't help but smile widely at this either and stopped in the middle of the pavement, realising we were at the small park.

"You ready to show me what you got son?" i asked. He raised his head to look at the basket and then spun the ball on index finger slightly before handing it to me.

"Yeah!". He tore off towards the court and i ran after him. I watched as he slid the bag off his shoulders and dumped it at the side on the grass before he trotted over to the court. I stood watching him proudly, lost in my thoughts for a few moments.

"C'mon dad!" he shouted and beckoned me over with his hand. I laughed and ran over and stood next to him.

"Alright, i'm here" i huffed out. He just shook his head and i watched as his hair fell into his eyes. _Just like mine_ i thought with a smile. He smoothed it back and then i said

"Isn't this hoop a little high for you buddy?"

"No. This is the same as the one we have back at the house and the ones we had at my old school".

"But, you're six. How can you shoot that high?"

"I'm tall for my age" he answered "Plus i learnt from the best". I felt my heart warm at this comment. _I know he meant Evey but i think he meant me as well._

I handed him the ball and watched him dribble it in front of himself before he moved forward so that he was closer to the hoop. He bounced it twice before he raised his arms up and pushed it towards the hoop. I watched it for a few moments and saw as the ball sailed through the net.

"See, i told you" he turned around a slight gloating tone to his voice. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe you were right, maybe you did learn from the best" i winked at him. He just shook his head and chuckled.

He ran off and grabbed the ball and picked it up.

"Do you want to play or not?" was the next thing i heard.

* * *

We played for about an hour, running around and goofing off in the park. He was an amazing player for a six year old and i knew then that Evey taught him well. We talked a little while we were playing and i found out he was extremely smart for his age. _He got that from Evey more than me._ He liked to just hang around with his friends and he had made a few new ones at East Elementary. He told me he watched on TV since he can remember and when he was four, Evey told him what happened to me as best as she could.

"Did you play after school at your old school?". He nodded his head enthusiastically as he flipped the ball between both of his hands. I nodded my head and shook my hair out a little.

"Okay, how about we head back to my house and then we'll go out for something to eat. I just need to get my car buddy?"

"Okay, as long as we don't go back home just now".

"Of course not. What do you like to eat? What does mom let you eat?"

"She doesn't really let me eat like Mcdonalds or anything. She says its bad. But we usually just go anywhere and i get a kids meal or something like that".

"Okay, c'mon, lets go. We can talk some more when we get something to eat". He tucked the ball under his arm and i went over and picked his bag up. I slung in over my shoulder before i called him over to me. He walked beside me as we made our way back to the house. Once we passed his house.

"Look, mom must have someone over" he called out and i looked up at the house to see and unfamiliar car in the driveway. I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brows before saying.

"Are you sure that's not just Nancy's car?" already full well knowing the answer.

"No. Nancy's out tonight. She said so before. She is with somebody". I let my mouth for a silent 'oh' as we kept walking towards my house. I put my hand on the back of his shoulder to move him forward.

"C'mon buddy. Leave your mom alone". He nodded and kept walking with me. As we walked up the driveway he uttered a few words that almost shocked me to my core.

"Are Gran and Gramps in?". I stopped where i was and turned around to face him. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Ummmm...have you met my mom and dad already Tristan?"

"Only once. Gramps was strange around my mom when he saw us. He said i could call him that. Is that bad?". I was lost in my thoughts for a few moments, barely recalling that my dad had already told me that he met him. I was snapped out my thoughts my a tug on my shirt.

"Was i bad dad?"

"No, no, of course not Tristan. I just forgot that you had met them. I'm sorry". He shook his head and smiled a toothy grin which showed me he was missing one of his front teeth. I chuckled and ushered him up the driveway and to the door. I slid my key in and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad!" i called as i went inside.

"In the kitchen sweetheart". I looked down at my son and stuck my tongue out at the side of my mouth in mock disgust and mouthed 'Sweetheart'. He laughed and i shut the door and then we walked towards the kitchen.

"Darling i thought you were out with Tristan?" my mom said as we came in. I picked Tristan up and sat him on one of the bar stools at the breakfast bar next to me.

"I was, we came back for a moment. Just to get the car". As i said this, she jumped around to face me. Her face widened at the sight of her grandson in the room. He sat next to me swinging his legs back and forth and sent her a wave.

"Hey gran!" he said chirpily. She smiled warmly.

"Hi darling. How are you?"

"Good. We're going for something to eat".

"Oh are you. Well know junk food young man".

"Never! Scouts honor!" i cut in and chuckled when she drew me a glare.

"You were never a boy scout Troy. Don't suck up for the sake of your son". I gasped.

"Mother! That hurt me deeply. Did you hear that Tristan? She hurt her only son **badly**" i stressed the word for added effect.

"I heard dad. That's not very nice gran. You should say sorry".

"Jack, help me. I'm getting bullied in here" she shouted with a smirk on her face. The next thing i knew my dad had came running into the kitchen from the backyard. He had a slight sheen on sweat on his forehead.

"What's going on in here?" he asked with a smile at me and Tristan.

"Hey buddy" he came over and ruffled Tristan's hair.

"Hi gramps. Gran hurt dad bad. She should say sorry" he pointed his finger at my mom and shook his head. I laughed at his side and looked at my dad.

"Well, that depends on what she said. Luce what did you do?"

"She said that i am acting up in front of Tristan because i said scouts honor that i wouldn't give him junk food".

"Well, son, you were never a boy scout so i don't know".

"Dad!! Hello, you are meant to be on my side. We stick up for own kind".

"Well, i can't leave your mom all alone and being bullied by the three of us".

"We weren't bullin'" Tristan replied not able to say the word. All three of us started laughing and he folded his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Awww, don't go in a bad mood buddy. We were only joking".

"So" he said sticking his tongue out at me and rolling his eyes.

"You're just like your mom. Be careful or you might lose that".

"Whaa ma pung" he replied with it still stuck out of his mouth. It caused all three of us to start laughing as well but this time Tristan joined in the laughter after putting his tongue back in his mouth.

"Right, let's go buddy. We'll get you something to eat". He nodded and i helped him off the stool.

"Bye!!" he said happily flashing my parents a grin.

"Catch you later mom and dad!" i smiled and we made a swift exit from the kitchen and went towards the front door. I grabbed the keys to my car from the table and opened the front door and led Tristan out and into the car.

* * *

We drove into town and i took him to this small restuarant where i knew we could get nice food and they done kids meals as well. We went in and got a table and we ordered some drinks. I got a coke and he got orange juice. _I don't want him going back and letting on that i let him have rubbish. I want Evey to believe i can be a good dad. Maybe i can make her want to be with me again and then we'll be a happy family._

"Dad?" Tristan called. I snapped my head up "The lady wants to know what we want". I nodded and turned to her.

"Sorry, i was deep in thought. Erm...i'll have the chicken in white wine with a side salad and what do you want Tristan?" i asked turning to him.

"Ummm...can i have the spag...spaghe..." he looked up at me and i nodded.

"Can he have a kids portion of spaghetti bolognese please".

"That all?" she asked with a small smile. I nodded and she smiled "Okay, i'll be back with them soon".

"Thanks! i smiled and handed her the menu's. I turned back to Tristan who had his head resting on his hand on the table.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

"What for?" i questioned.

"'Cause i couldn't say it".

"Tristan, don't be so silly. Son, you are only six, you can't be perfect and say and do everything. Don't worry about it" i chuckled. He smiled widely again showing off his missing tooth.

* * *

"Okay, so what is your favourite colour?" i asked 20 minutes later as we sat talking.

"Red and White" he said sort of the quiet side.

"That's wildcat colours" i smiled. He nodded and said

"I know. Mom let me see her clothes That's why i like it. What's your's?"

"Blue or red. Okay, how about at school. I know your mom said you like school. What's the best about your new school".

"I really like to read. And write sometimes. My teacher says i am good".

"And do you like your teacher?"

"Yep, she's very nice".

"I'm glad. What else. I know you like basketball but what else?"

"I like school. I like to go to the things after school. Basketball and the reading club and that are my best things to do".

"What do you do with your mom?"

"Well, we always play basketball one time in the week. And we watch you on TV. And we go to the park and skate".

"So you like to skate?"

"Yep, mom likes it too. She is very good".

"She's good at everything".

"I know. Just like you!" he exclaimed. He pushed his plate away when he was done and took the last drink of his juice.

"You finished buddy?" i asked and he nodded. I put his plate on top of mine and i finished my drink. We sat for a little bit more talking about back home and his other grandparents. _I remember Evey telling me they stay in London. _

He let out a yawn and covered his mouth before slumping in his seat. I chuckled and said

"Someone's tired".

"Yeah, but i don't want to end this. I'm have fun".

"Yeah, but it's time to go home anyway. C'mon" i called for the cheque before paying it and then standing up. I carried his bag and ball and as we were walking out he grabbed my hand. I smiled and pulled him along beside me. We got into the car and i made sure he had his seatbelt on before i even thought about starting the car.

I checked twice before i pulled the car away from the kerb and started driving back towards the street. I heard a sigh coming from him and i turned to look at him as were waiting at the traffic lights.

"What's the matter?"

"Tired. I had a good time. I love you dad" he said and then slumped off to sleep. I chuckled and then whispered

"I love you too Tristan" before i reached over and smoothed his hair off his face. I turned back to the lights in time for the changing to green. I drove the car forward and made a right turn to start the drive home.

I pulled up at my house and checked Tristan. He was well and trully asleep. It was just past 9:30 and i got out of the car once i parked it. I went around and opened his door and undid the seatbelt. I crouched down to his level and he slumped towards me. I put my arms around him and lifted him into my arms. I left his stuff in the car. _He can get it back off me tomorrow or something._ He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist sub-consciously in his sleep. I smiled as his head went to my shoulder. He murmurred something but i never made it out. I shut the door and locked it and began walking down the driveway and along the sidewalk. I crossed the road, checking there were no cars coming.

As i came up to the driveway the door opened and two figures stepped out. Once i made out, was Evey and the other i had no clue who it was.

"Well, it was really good catching up with you. We should do it again sometime. You should bring Marina and the kids and i'll bring Tristan". As i stepped a little closer i made out it was Cameron._ That little get together is not happening. No way is he going anywhere near my son._

"Okay, it's a date" he smiled and leaned forward, bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back. He opened his mouth to speak but i cut across and cleared my throat. They both snapped their heads to face me and i watched as Evey's eyes moved over my frame and took in that i was carrying our sleeping son.

My eyes darkened and i saw her swallow hard. I glared up at Cameron.

"I'll see you another time Cameron. I had a nice time. Thanks". He nodded and sent her a wink which made me want to tear his eyes out and tell him to stay away from my family.

"My pleasure" he uttered. _I swear to god, i am going to kill that guy someday. He is so smug. He really has a punch in the mouth coming. And one day..._

He nodded at me as he passed.

"Troy".

"Cameron" i ground out shoogling Tristan up a little. I watched as he walked to the car that was parked in the driveway. I glared at him till he had pulled out of the driveway and drove off before i turned to look at Evey. She had her arms wrapped around herself and started shivering in the cool night air.

* * *

"I take it you had a good time. Let me take him and put him to bed" I walked towards her, the glare still evident on my face. I climbed the steps and stood in front of her. She held her arms out to take him but i leaned forward and said

"I am perfectly capable of taking **my** son to bed" and proceeded to walk into the house. She followed closely behind me as i made my way to the stairs.

"I was just..."

"You were just nothing" i snapped and climbed the stairs.

"Excuse me!" she raised her voice. I turned around on the forth step up and put my finger to my lips and said

"Ssshhh...**our** son is asleep in case you didn't notice" before i made my way up the rest of the steps. I heard her huff from the bottom of the steps and i smirked to myself and continued along the corridor. I remebered the layout of the house, similar to my own. I made my way towards her room but stopped. I turned around and looked for another bedroom near her own. I spotted the door and saw it had '_TRISTAN'S PLACE'_ written on it in red and white. I chuckled and made my way towards it. I opened the door and stepped inside.

I was instantly hit with an blue room that had white trims all around. The walls were filled with posters of the Laker's; most of them were me. He also had a desk and a chair and his bed i the corner. I walked over and placed him down on the bed. I pulled the covers back and tucked him in. I pulled his shoes and socks off and placed them on the floor before he rolled over onto his stomach and snuggled into the pillow.

"Goodnight son" i smiled and placed a kiss on his head. I smoothed his hair back and then left the room, looking in once to check him again. I closed the door over and took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. I let my shoulders droop slightly as i leaned against the doorframe not completely ready for the confrontation that i was going to face downstairs.

I raised up a little, straightening myself before i walked towards the stairs and made my way down them. I looked over the banister to see Evey sitting in the living room with her back to me.

I went down the last few steps and made a thud on purpose when i stepped into the hall. Her head snapped up and she muttered a sentence.

"Come in here. We have to talk!". I nodded even though she couldn't see and then i said

"I know we do" before walking into the room. I stepped down the two steps and then proceeded to shut the sliding doors over. I closed them tight and then walked over so i was in front of the sofa. I placed my hands into my jean pockets and waited on her speaking. She looked up at me and said

* * *

"Well?"

"Well what?" i shrugged. She stood up and pointed her finger at me.

"How dare you come in here and speak to me like that. What i do in my spare time had absolutely nothing to do with you and i want an appology off of you Troy now!". I scoffed.

"An appology. I am not saying sorry for anything because i never done anything wrong. And your presonal life is my business" she shook her head "Oh yeah it is when it concerns my son".

"Your son? Our son Troy. **Our!!**. What did Cameron being here have to do with Tristan?"

"I heard you. ' next time i will bring Tristan'. Don't even think about taking him there. I don't him anywhere near our son Evey. I am deadly serious".

"Who do you think you are?! You come here after seven years of me raising him on my own and expect to be able to make decisions like that. Choices about who he is around. That is not going to happen Troy. I decide what happens".

"Yeah well who's fault is it that i wasn't there huh? Your's. Exactly. And we both make decisions where he is concerened. Do not dare play that card with me". I walked towards her till i was standing in front of her. She looked up at me and i watched as her face was red. We were both breathing extremely heavily.

"You are hopeless Troy. This is all hopeless. There is no getting through to you. I may as well bang my head off a brick wall".

"Be my guest. You got hundreds in here to choose from. But i would recommend some aspirin for afterwards" i couldn't help the smirk coming to my face.

"Ha bloddy ha Troy. That was not funny" she tried to fight a smile.

"Then why are you laughing?"

"I am not laughing. If i was laughing i would be doing this" she smiled and laughed.

"You're laughing now" i smiled "But i am really serious. I don't want Cameron anywhere near m..our son Evey. I don't like him and he doesn't like me. We never have".

"Why can't you just get on. It's not like anything is going to happen between me and Cameron".

"How can i be so sure of that? How do i know you won't run off with him and take Tristan with you. I don't think i could lose him again" _Or you for that matter._

"Well, you'll just have to trust me. This is my home. And Tristan's. This is our home. We aren't going anywhere".

"Good!" i said before checking my watch "I better go. Tristan left his things in my car. I will bring them around tomorrow".

"Okay, and thank you. He really needed this. You and him both needed this" she leaned up and gave me one of those hugs again that made me want to tear her clothes off. One of her hands was at the back of my neck and the other was on my back holding my body against hers. I put one of my hands in her hair and tangled it up as i held her against me.

As we pulled out of the hug and stared into one anothers eyes, my breath caught in my throat. _She's the only girl for me. It's always been her. I just wish she could see it. It hurts to know i can't be with her and our son. My family, the people i should be with are living across the street from me. Unbelieveably out of my reach._

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

_Why can't he see that i still love him deeply, with all of my heart. He has been the only boy that hurt me but still drew me back in. He has always had my heart even before in knew him and kills me to know that he is across the street, so far from my reach. What i would do, to get him to see the truth. I just...love him so much._

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

"I really should go".

"Mhmmm...of course...yeah" she murmurred before letting me go. I back up a little but then returned and bent my head and placed a tender kiss on her cheek. She shivered as my warm lips met her cool cheek. I laughed inside before pulling myself out of her reach and heading for the doors. I slid them open and made my way to the front door.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams" i replied turning back and giving a small wave.

"Goodnight Troy. Sweet dreams to you as well". She was touching her hand to her cheek where i had kissed her. Inside it made me feel like jelly to know she felt it deep inside. I pulled the door open and left the house, a smile stuck on my face, feeling so happy for once in a very long time.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go. I did the best with the bonding thing. I was really stuck on what they should do and what they should say. But i tried. And thanks again for the reviews but please keep them coming. Thanks xxxxxxxxx**_


	18. Breakfast and Brothels

_**Hey, sorry its been a bit of a wait for this chapter, its just because my hours at work have all been put up and i have been working a lot and had no time to write. Sorry but here it is and i hope you enjoy xxxxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, Nancy and Adam and James (New Characters)**_

_**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**_

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I turned onto my back and sighed, opening one eye to stare at the ceiling. The whiteness of my room immediately made my eyes close again. I lifted my hand to forehead and rubbed softly in attempt to make the pain go away.

I finally found the courage to open my eyes and pull myself out of bed. I glanced at the clock and saw it was close to midday. _How on earth did i sleep so long? And why didn't Tristan wake me this late in the day. _

I heard a clatter come from somewhere and i bounced out of bed, suddenly forgetting the pain from my head and ran into the hall. I heard voices and laughing and furrowed my brows in confusion.

_"Stop it buddy. We're meant to be making food not eating it" _I heard someone say. _Troy?_

_"Dad, c'mon I'm hungry, you can't tell me not to have some"._

_"But you had some when i came over. This is for your mom"._

_"But..."_

_"No buts"_

I tiptoed down the stairs softly, making sure i missed all the creaky floorboards. I reached the bottom hall and the voices got louder and i smiled listening to their conversation.

_"Eggs?"_

_"Check"._

_"Orange juice?"_

_"Check"._

_"Flowers?"_

_"Che...flowers?"_

_"I thought we agreed on flowers buddy?"_

_"Ummm...forget the flowers, she don't need 'em"._

_"Okay forget the flowers, forget the flowers" _i heard Troy repeat as if he was making a mental note of it. As i approached the kitchen door, i felt an eerie breeze run over me, making me shiver and allowing goosebumps to prick on my skin. I looked down and realised i was only wearing my a pair for red short shorts and a white fitted camisole. _Darn it. How can i be confident in this outfit?_

I turned my head slightly and caught my reflection in the mirror. I nearly collapsed right then. I had really bad bed hair and my eyes were slightly smudged with black mascara. I grabbed some tissues of the table at the mirror and wet them and then started to wipe my eyes. It came off fairly easy and then i lifted the brush and brushed it through my shoulder length blond hair. _Thank god for brushes and tissues_.

I creaked open the kitchen door to see what was supposed to be breakfast-in-bed being plated up on a tray. Troy was standing at the cooker, humming a tune that was on the radio and tapping his foot while Tristan was sitting at the breakfast bar trying to hold in his laughter. I watched as his small face lit up at the sight of his father cooking up what could resemble a storm.

"Watch this Tristan". I saw his eyes perk up at what Troy was about to do. I smiled from the doorway at the father and son bonding time. I watched as Troy lifted the frying pan from the flame and shook it a little. From what i gathered he was trying to do a pancake toss. I smiled, eagerly awaiting the show he was going to put on.

"Are you watching?"

"Yep" came the enthusiastic answer from Tristan. Troy had a white checkered apron tied around his neck and waist. He stepped back a little, shaking the pan and i watched as he tossed the pancake with ease. However, the landing went a little wrong. Instead of it being in the frying pan it ended up on the black sparkly granite tiles that made up the kitchen floor.

* * *

Tristan let out a howl of laughter and started clapping while Troy smirked a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahhh...that really wasn't..."

"Meant to happen?" i asked cutting in. His head shot up towards me and Tristan swivelled in his stool to see me. A rosy blush crept into Troy's cheeks.

"Just to let you know. I wasn't going to eat that anyway. But a really good effort" i giggled and made my way into the kitchen. I watched as Troy looked around nervously and i went over to him and stood in front of him. I reached behind him to turn of the flame. As i did so, my arm brushed his hand and he quivered. My lips quirked up at the edges slightly but i stepped back and wiped any amusement from my face.

"If you're not careful you might catch fire...and we wouldn't want that" i whispered the last part before i turned the other way and grabbed a cloth from the sink. I kept my back to Troy as i bent down on my knees and started to clean up the mess he had made. I felt his hot gaze on my back and i reached around to pull my cami down a little to make sure i was covered.

I smiled as i gathered the leftovers of the pancake in my hand and stood up, careful not to reveal any bits of unwanted skin and made my way to the bin. I disposed of it and then turned back around to see Tristan occupied with a magazine at the table and Troy still standing dumbfounded in the same spot. I grinned widely and walked back towards him.

I stood in front of him and reached my hand up to touch his face. He jumped but let my hand settle on his cheek and turned his gaze towards me, staring down in to my eyes. I noticed that his own weren't as bright as normal and i asked

"Are you okay Troy?". He seemed to stare down at me for minutes on end before nodding his head and muttering a weak

"Yep".

"Are you sure? You would tell me if there was anything wrong wouldn't you?" i asked, my hand now sliding down his neck and onto his shoulder. I could feel his frame tensing up beneath my hand but i didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah...i mean yes. I'm fine and of course i would tell you. Now if you'll excuse me, i need to go to the bathroom".

"Ummm...sure, you know where it is" i replied a little dazed by his words. _There is definitely something he is not telling me and i really want to know what it is. I can't help thinking that something is troubling him. Maybe it's my presence? Maybe he wants a day with Tristan again? Surely, he knows all he has to do is ask and its done._

I was so lost in my thoughts i never registered him reappearing about 3 minutes later till i felt a touch on my shoulder.

"Hmmmm?" i asked breaking out of my reverie.

"You should eat before it gets cold".

"Ummm...I'm not the hungry Troy but thanks anyway".

"Oh c'mon, you aren't going to tell me that i slaved away over the cooker making that and now i'll have to bin it" he almost pouted.

"Maybe, i'll have some of it. Thank you for making it" i smiled warmly before making my way over to sit down next to Tristan. I yanked the plate over in front of me and looked over my boy's shoulder to see what he was reading.

"What are you looking at sweetie?"

"Just some movies. I was reading what i could. But mostly looking at the pictures".

"Okay, darling, why don't you go and get ready and" i looked up as Troy approached and leaned on the other side of the counter watching us "We can go to the mall or something and meet some friends and then we can go and see a movie. Would you like that?"

"Can dad come too?" he asked and looked up at me with an excited expression. I shrugged and said

"I don't know, why don't you ask your dad and see what he says". I looked up at Troy who was smiling at me and i smiled, putting my head down a little as a blush crept into my cheeks.

"Can you come with us dad? Please" he said almost begging. Troy moved around the breakfast bar with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know Tristan. Is that what you really want?" he asked sucking in a breath and taunting our son a little.

"Yes duh!".

"Hey don't be cheeky" i snapped a little eating a bite of the pancakes. The melted in my mouth and i almost groaned out at the fluffy, warmth that spread through my mouth. I sighed blissfully and continued to watch the scene in front of me.

"Sorry but please dad. It would be really fun".

"Fun? You call spending the day at the mall fun?" he spat out in a joking manner "God, what do they teach you at school buddy. I've had first hand experience at the mall with your mother and it is not a pretty sight?"

"Ecuse mee" i muttered with my mouth full of the pancake.

"Don't speak with something in your mouth mom". Troy started to laugh at this and i glared at him and sulked away and continued eating. He was now standing behind Tristan and had his hands on his shoulders.

"You really want to spend all day shopping with your mom and her friends Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi. That isn't fun. But of course we could always go and play some basketball with Chad, Ryan, Zeke and Jason if you want. Wouldn't you like that better?"

"Yeah, that would be better" he muttered. I sighed and turned to them.

"Stop trying to distract my boy of what's good for him you big monkey" i snapped staring him in the eyes and narrowing them together. His face contorted into a lopsided grin/confused look.

"Monkey?"

"Yeah, well...i couldn't think of anything else and you are a monkey anyway, trying to take my boy away from me" i stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'd be careful where you are going with this Evey".

"Oh really" i smiled.

"Really" he had that mischievous glint in his eyes as he approached me.

"So what would you do if i called you a monkey again?"

"Try it and see".

"Well i can't help it if you are a big monkey Troy. Troy is a monkey" i chanted. Tristan was just sitting watching the exchange between his two parents "Troy is a monkey, a monkey, a..."

I was cut off when two large arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the stool. I screamed out loud and i felt his hands find that spot on my sides that got me all the time. I slapped his back a few times screaming

"Don't you dare Troy Bolton". My legs seemed to have found their way around his waist and were now locked together making my struggle a lot harder. My arms were around his neck i slapped my hands on his back a few more times. But he just tickled me mercilessly. I screamed in laughter as he carried me around the kitchen tickling me.

I heard Tristan laughing and screamed

"It's not funny. Get him Tristan" while i laughed. Troy was laughing a deep, husky, throaty laugh in my ear which made me shiver and cling to him all the more. He walked back towards the breakfast bar and suddenly i felt him stop tickling me and one arm slid under my backside to hold me up while the other disappeared. I stopped hitting him and looked down to see her was trying to grab Tristan and hoist him up with his other arm.

"Oh do you want some of this too buddy?" he asked with a smile. Troy backed towards the breakfast bar and i moved the plate as i saw he was about to sit me down on it. His hand slid out from underneath me, grazing my arse and sending a jolt of electricity through me. I unwrapped my legs from around him and let them fall away allowing him to back off. However when i done this, he seemed to register the loss of contact and looked up at me, a crooked smile on his face. I smiled back a little and he broke the gaze after a few seconds to lift Tristan in the air and start tickling him. He lifted him up and spun him upside down a little and i giggled as i heard our son's cackling laughter, knowing that he was having fun.

"Why don't you take him to get ready Troy and i clear up in here?" He just nodded silently and they left the room with Troy still carrying him. I felt my laughter fading as i recalled what had happened along those few moments and i felt my heart drop to my stomach.

I sighed and slid down off the counter, letting my toes touch the ground softly before i went about cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour and a half later we were heading to the mall in Troy's car. I was sitting in the passenger seat, staring in the pulled down mirror, trying to fix my lip gloss.

"Will you stop that?" i heard a gruff voice. I turned for a moment to see Troy glance at me and then back at the road.

"What?"

"I said stop putting that stuff on. It just makes your skin horrible. You don't need it". I could feel another blush coming on in my cheeks and i swallowed loudly before flipping the mirror up and saying

"Thanks but it makes me feel better if i look good".

"You look good anyway Evey. You know that".

"Thanks" i said tucking a bit of my hair behind my ear.

As Troy pulled up to the mall and parked the car, i started to feel a little self conscious. I got out of the car, while Troy helped Tristan out from the back. I turned to the closed car door and checked my outfit on the reflection.

I was wearing a grey and black print cowl neck top, a pair of black jeans with studs on the pockets and a pair of grey diamante canvas pumps. I was carrying a large grey handbag over my shoulder with all my things in it.

I turned when i heard a throat clearing noise. Troy and Tristan were standing behind me, watching me with amused looks.

"Mom, you look nice. Can we go in now?". I nodded but never spoke and began to walk towards them. Tristan skipped ahead slightly but Troy grabbed my wrist and held me back.

"Are you okay?" he asked a slight concern in his voice. I look down and then back up at him before finding my voice.

"Of course i am. Why wouldn't i be?"

"You just seem a little dazed is all. C'mon you'll be fine, we better catch up with him". I nodded and his hand slid down my arm and i felt his hand grasp mine and he laced our fingers together. I looked up at him and he smiled before we ran towards Tristan and Troy wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

As we approached the food court where Troy had arranged to meet everyone i could feel my chest starting to constrict slightly. It was becoming harder to breathe and i tightened my grip on Troy's hand. He seemed to register this and turned to look at me, his brow furrowing in worry and confusion.

"What's the matter?" he asked pulling Tristan next to us.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked seeing that a serious conversation was about to happen. I nodded a little and smiled but looked up at Troy and let him see i wasn't really okay.

"Tristan, why don't you go just over there to the food court. Auntie Sharpay is over there. Go and see her for a moment eh?"

"Really is she there?" he asked with a smile and i nodded "But are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, baby, i'm fine. Go and see her. I can see you from here".

"Okay" he said and i watched him run off to the food court. I could see the full gang had come down and they were sitting around one large table. It was Sharpay and Zeke, Gabriella and Ryan were next to them with Taylor and Chad and Kelsi and Zeke opposite them. There were three chairs set at the end of the table which i presumed were for me, Troy and Tristan.

I watched as Tristan ran over to the table and was spotted by Sharpay immediately. She stood up and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him into a hug. I watched as he laughed and hugged her back. She sat down and brought him close to her, introducing him to everyone at the table. I then watched as she spoke and he pointed towards us, causing everyone's eyes to look over.

"Okay, what's wrong with you? Don't play me for a fool, i can see it".

"I...guess...I'm just scared" i breathed out. I felt his hand on my cheek and he stroked it softly, causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I sighed contently and leaned into his touch slightly.

"Why are you scared?"

"B-because i-I'm scared in-in case they hate me for what i did to you".

"Who is going to hate you? The only two of them you haven't seen yet are Jason and Zeke and i hardly think it is in them to hate you Evey".

"But..."

"No buts about it, let's go". I nodded and he took my hand again and pulled me towards the table.

_**

* * *

**_

SHARPAY'S POV

I heard someone shout my name and i stopped talking to the girls to look up. I spotted a little shaggy brown haired figure running towards us and a smile immediately came to my face and i stood up. He ran around the table and i pulled him into a hug.

"Hey TJ, i missed you". I lifted him off the ground slightly and smiled at the bemused looks i was getting.

"I missed you too Auntie Shar". I sat back down and pulled him beside me.

"Okay everyone this is Tristan, Evey and Troy's son. Tristan, this is the whole gang. This is Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Chad" i said pointing to them all.

"Hi" he muttered a little nervous at first.

"Hey sweetie, it's nice to meet you at last" Taylor smiled warmly. Everyone agreed and then Zeke said

"Where are your parents buddy?"

"Oh...umm...talkin 'bout somethin 'portant" he said not able to say the word and pointing over in the direction of them. We all looked over at them and saw he was touching her cheek and talking to her.

"Awwww, maybe they are back together. Look at them" Gabriella gushed. All the girls smiled and then the boys said

"Not awwww, more ewwwww" at the same time.

"Shut up!" we all said and laughed as they closed their mouths and never said anything else.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

We made our way over to the food court where the whole gang were seated with Tristan next to them. They all looked up at us and i went to the guys and pounded their fists, saying my hellos. I watched as Evey stood in front of the girls and they all stood to hug her before the guys went over and hugged her as well. She let out a breath of relief and i watched as she smiled, bringing a smile to my own face.

We made our way over to sit down at the two empty seats and Evey lifted Tristan onto his seat which was met with a serious of chuckles and 'Awwwws'. I smiled a little shifting my seat closer to Evey's.

"So how has everyone been?" Evey made the first move to ask which got us all launched into a huge conversation about how everyone has been getting along since we last saw each other. She then decided to tell us the full story that she had told me at the lake that day. Everyone sat and listened intently and then we were met with a few tears from the girls at the end.

"Oh my god, why didn't you call one of us?" Gabriella stated almost hysterically.

"I didn't know where you were. And i didn't have the courage".

"I can't believe that happened to you. It was bad enough when you told me the first time but now it's even worse" Taylor said with a soft sigh. I watched as Evey wiped a few tears as well and i could feel my gut wrenching at the thought of her crying.

"It's okay, now you are here, everything is fine" i stated and flashed her a simple smile. I watched as she turned away, trying to cover a blush in her cheeks. _She has been blushing quite a lot these days. I don't even know why. It's like all i have to do is flash her the simplest of smiles and she is off, reddening like a beetroot._

_'How can a flower bloom just over a day and at night, you gotta let the water drain in. I didn't wanna fall in love with you, i didn't wanna know...'_

Evey grabbed her mobile out of her hand and then smiled a lop-sided grin and said

"Excuse me, this is really important" and got up and walked away from the table. I watched her closely and saw her standing about 10-15ft away from us so that we couldn't hear the phone call. She picked it up and started speaking. She said a few things and listened and then spoke again and then she hung up and made her way back over.

"Sorry about this, that was really important but it means i have to go. Would you all mind terribly if i cancelled" she asked looking around. My face grew contorted with worry and i placed my hand on her arm.

"Is it something bad?"

"No it's something really good actually but i really have to go. C'mon Tristan get your stuff and we'll get a taxi back".

"What? But i wanna stay here".

"Sweetie, we have to go. Mommy has to go and do something really important".

"He can stay with us. It's okay". She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"Only if you are sure?"

"Of course, he is our son. I can take care of him".

"I know that Troy, i just meant are you okay about it".

"I wouldn't have suggested it if i weren't okay about it".

"Okay then. Thank you and i am really sorry guys. I'll see you later sweetie" she said going over to Tristan and hugging him tightly and then kissing his head "I love you".

"I love you too mom".

"Bye".

"Bye guys" she said and then walked off in the direction of the exit. We all watched her before Chad said

"I wonder what was so important?".

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

I had to hail a cab home to the house because Troy brought Tristan and me to the mall. _God i hope he will be okay. I really didn't want to leave him, not that i don't trust Troy or anything and all but still. This thing is really important._

I paid the taxi driver and got out of the taxi to see an unfamiliar car parked in my driveway. _Hmmmmm? I wonder who is here?_

I walked up the path and went inside and as soon as i opened the door i found out who. I heard laughing and yelling and just a whole lot of noise.

"Hello? Nance? I'm back". I heard a shout and a giggle before Nancy came running down the stairs. She smiled wildly and nervously as well.

"I thought you were um...out" she stuttered a little. I cocked an eyebrow at her and said

"And i thought you were going out but it seems you decided to stay in. Who's keeping you company Nancy?" i smiled.

"No one" she smiled and then i heard another voice.

"Nance, baby, c'mon back upstairs".

"I mean, ummm... a friend".

"Nance, the bed is getting cold. Babe c'mon".

"A friend? Are you sure you are telling me the whole truth" i asked and folded my arms over my chest. I could see her debating with her inner conscience and walked forwards towards the stairs. She stood at the bottom with her blouse handing over her shoulder and opened, revealing her tank top.

"Yes, I'm sure" she lied.

"Sweetie, your shirt is on inside out and you missed a button on our shorts and this mysterious voice keeps shouting down from upstairs. Now are you sure you are telling me the whole truth?"

"No!!" she shouted and made a run for the stairs but i grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now go and fix yourself and get your man decent and bring him down. I'd like to meet him. Plus Adam is on his way, he is finalising the contracts. I'd hate for him to think my house was a brothel. Wouldn't you?"

"Yep, I'll go back upstairs and fix things".

"Good, now do you both want a cuppa".

"I think i'll need something stronger" she chuckled and ran back upstairs. I laughed and made my way into the kitchen to put the kettle on and wait on her coming back downstairs with her mystery man.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, i ended it here because it was over 8 pages long on my word document and because the next one is going to have loads of drama in it. The next one is one you have all been waiting to see lol**_

_**Please review as well thanks xxxxx**_


	19. Passion Power

_**Hey guys, sorry its been so long since i wrote, i haven't had a lot of time because i have been working quite a lot of hours. I apologise profusely and promise quicker updates asap. Please don't give up on me, again, really sorry. Please read and review. It means the world to me. Thanks!!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Nancy, Calan, Adam and Tristan.**_

_**WARNING: SLIGHTLY MATURE SCENE!!**_

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I waited patiently in the kitchen and listened to the scurrying and scuffling upstairs. I had a smile on my face but inside i was feeling slightly troubled. Nancy did seem so happy and don't get me wrong, i am so glad to see that. I guess it's just that i miss having that with someone. I've never been with anyone after Troy, once i was with him, i didn't want anyone else. He was my everything and still is. I just wish i could change what happened between us.

"Evangeline!!" a voice snapped in front of me. I snapped out of my thoughts and turned and drew her the evil eye.

"What have i told you about calling me that?"

"Never to do it. But i guess it was called for since you never answered me the first two times i called you. I had to find a way to snap you out of your thoughts. Sorry".

"It's okay. So aren't you going to introduce me?" i raised my eyebrows to the tall, dark and handsome stranger standing in my kitchen. He had short dark hair cut close to his head, a slight stubble over his thin face. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white shirt, un-tucked at the waist. I smiled and watched as Nancy blushed and tried to speak.

"Hi, i'm Calan, you must be Evey right?" he asked holding his hand out for me to shake. I held my own out and shook his hand.

"Hey, yeah I'm Evey. So you are Nancy's boyfriend?" i asked, trying to embarrass her further. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"Yeah, we are together. Now just make this as painless as possible" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh Nance, you know me. It's never painless darling" i chuckled and turned around to finish making the tea. I shook my head a little and smiled to myself.

An hour later and i was waiting on my phone ringing. Adam had made it seem like he was coming to my house right away. I tapped my fingers on the table next to my phone and my other hand was up at my mouth. _I am really impatient when it comes to things like this._

"I'm just going to see Calan out okay?" Nancy said as she touched my shoulder. I jerked up and nodded.

"Hmmm...yeah sure. Tell him i said bye and it was nice meeting him".

"Will do" she chuckled and left the kitchen.

_**

* * *

**_

CALAN'S POV

My arms were wrapped around Nancy's waist as we stood in the hall of her friends house. I smiled and gripped her tighter.

"It was nice spending the day with you. We definitely need to do it again sometime" i chuckled as blush crept onto her already rosy cheeks. I bent my head to capture her mouth in a heated kiss and i lowered my hand, squeezing her backside. She gave a gasp, allowing me to take advantage of it and i slipped my tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly against me and i smiled, breaking the kiss.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep and call me later". She nodded blissfully as her head rested against my chest and then pulled her arms down from around my neck. She gave me a parting kiss and then walked to the stairs while i went to the door. She stood and watched me leave, and i smiled as i shut the door.

I shook my head a little and muttered "Woman" beneath my breath. I stepped down the stairs on the porch and began to walk down the path when i bumped into someones shoulder.

"Sorry dude" i said looking up. He was a little taller than me which was new seeing as i was almost 6ft.

"That's cool man. I wasn't watching where i was going. Do you know if Evey is in there?" he asked. I smiled and nodded before saying

"Yeah, i just saw her two minutes ago. She's a nice girl. Hey aren't you Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah dude that's me"

"Well man, never expected to see you around these parts. This your hometown?"

"Yeah, just checking on the parents and stuff".

"Cool, say sweet game you guys played a few weeks ago. When is the next one?"

"I'm taking a break the now, you know to recooperate and all. So my next one is off the cards for a while".

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you. And sorry about bumping into you. See you around mate".

"Yeah sure" he said lamely before i walked off to my car.

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

I jumped from the table as the doorbell went. I rushed out there with a smile on my face and pulled the door open. My smile faded a little when i saw Troy but then it perked up again. _I could feel that bubbly feeling in my stomach and i just wanted to pull him inside and take him upstairs right there. But no, i had business to deal with._

"Troy, what are you doing here?". He shook his bangs a little and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"I...um...you know" he stuttered a little, seeming a little distracted "I just came to ummm...tell you that Tristan is over at my house. We're spending a little time together and i will bring him over later. Is that okay?". My heart melted at the thought of him being so sweet as to ask me that. I almost gushed out loud.

"Yeah, sure, that's wonderful actually. I have some things to take care of and who better than you for him to spend time with. Is there anything else, because i really have to go?"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just have so much to do. I need to go, really. Please, Troy, i have things to do".

"Are you sure there is nothing going on?" he asked taking a hand out of his pocket and pressing his cool fingers to my arm. I shivered as his touch sent amazing tingles up my spine.

"Umm...yeah...of course n-not. I have to go and get ready".

"Ready for what?"

"Nothing!! None of your business, just let go and go and spend some time with your son!!" i snapped and slammed the door closed. I leaned against it and sighed out loud

_Dammit! Why on earth did i have to do that? You are such a stupid bitch Evey!! God!!_

I pushed myself off of the door and ran up the stairs and darting into my room. I went to the window and opened the doors and stepped outside. I hissed as a breeze hit my shoulders and i looked over the railings to see Troy on the other side of the road, walking away with his head down and his hands in his pockets. I saw him shake his head and then start up his driveway.

_Dang it! I hate myself so much when i snap like that. I just couldn't handle all the questions. He just had to keep asking and asking and i couldn't take it. So i snapped._

I went back inside and went to my walk in closet and raided through it. I finally found a black high-waisted pencil skirt and took off my jeans and slipped it on. It was tight around me and showed my curves off incredibly. I then raked through and found a purple tulip crossover top. with silver gems on the thin strapped arms. I slipped it on and the grabbed a pair of black satin peep-toe high heels with a knot at the front of them. I stood up in them and walked to the mirror before grabbing a brush and running it through my locks. I sprayed a little perfume and then rushed down the stairs.

I walked into the sitting room and then through to the kitchen. My phone was beeping and buzzing on the table and i grabbed it. I picked it up.

_"4 missed calls_" flashed on the screen and then it started ringing again.

"Hey, sorry i was up the stairs. Are you here yet?".

"Yeah, I'm just pulling up. Nice house by the way".

"Thanks, i'll come out and let you in".

"Okay, see you in two". I hung the phone up and chucked it on the table before walking out towards the front door. I pulled it open just in time to see him getting out of his car. I watched as he ran a hand through his long blond hair and smoothed it back on his head, his face held a rugged 3 day stubble giving him the sexy look. His chocolate brown eyes, glinted in the sunlight and he was dressed impeccably as usual in a black Armani suit with a white shirt. The first two buttons were open and the tailored jacket hung loose around his waist.

He locked up the car and turned to the house. I watched as his eyes scanned over the place before landing on me. His face lit up and he flashed me a smile, showing off his 5000 dollar white Da Vinci porcelain veneers. He walked up towards the house and i stepped onto the porch. He climbed the steps and then stood in front of me, dropping his bag down.

"It's good to see you Adam" i smiled. He nodded and pulled his jacket back with his hands on his hips.

"It's good to see you too darling" he murmurred before he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he spun me around on the porch before he placed me down on my feet. I was leaning against him, feeling slightly dizzy.

"And just how is my favourite song writer?"

"Good. And how is my favourite _30 year old_ agent?" i asked putting emphasis on the age.

"Fuck, do not remind me. And i am fine. Getting old though. God help me. Let's go inside and talk business".

* * *

An hour later, found us sitting on the sofa, discussing the contracts. Nancy had came down and told me she was going over to see Calan again about a half an hour earlier. I looked up at the time and saw it was past 5 o'clock. I sighed a little, wondering how Tristan and Troy were getting on. _I__hope they are okay, i just want them to get along. I cannot believe that i snapped at him earlier. I shouldn't have done that and i will need to apologise._

"So you are okay with everything i just said then?" Adam's voice cut in. I looked up at him sheepishly "You didn't hear a word i said did _you_?"

"Sorry, but my mom always told me to tell the truth. And no i didn't hear the last part".

"Just the last part?" he asked making sure and i nodded.

"All it is, is that this is only a one song contract. That means that if she wants you to write her another, you will have to organise and discuss a new contract. Once the song is handed over, you only have the claim that you wrote it. The song doesn't belong to you, however, you are allowed to say you wrote it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, i wouldn't say that the song is mine, but i would like to have some control over it, in saying that i wrote it. If i get to do that then i am okay".

"Okay, everything is sorted, you just have to sign all of them. I will show you where" he said and grabbed his pen and marked an X at them. I took the sheets of paper, one after the other and signed them all. It took me about 25 minutes to get through everything.

"Well, then i guess everything is sorted. I really have to run, Jess is waiting for me at the hotel and i am flying back out tomorrow morning. Can we expect you back anytime soon?"

"Nah, this is my home. I like it here. I am happy. But you'll still be my agent won't you?"

"Of course, although it is sort of hard to represent you from here. But i guess, you are always on the end of the phone".

"True, true. Now c'mon off with you" i said and heaved myself up off the sofa. I picked up my glass of wine and drained it and he finished his water off. I walked him towards the door and opened it. The cool breeze blew in, and the sky was illuminated with the last of the sun as it set. It was a fiery orange colour and was one of the most beautiful i have ever seen.

He stepped onto the porch and heaved his bag over his shoulder before sighing

"Guess this is goodbye for a while".

"Guess so, but we'll see each other soon enough. Trust me".

"I always do. Come here" he said pulling me into his arms and hugging me tightly. He heaved me up off the ground a little and then put me down and kissed my cheek softly. I giggled and then stepped back.

"See ya!.

"Yeah, bye" he waved over his shoulder as he made his way to his car. I waved once more and then shut the door and walked back into the sitting room. I kicked my shoes off under the table and lifted to two glasses off the the coffee table. I padded into the kitchen, hissing as the cold tile floor touched my bare feet.

I had just put the glasses in the sink when the doorbell went again. I shook my head, laughing. He must have forgot something.

* * *

I ran to the door and yanked it open "Did you forget something A..." but i cut myself off when i saw it was Troy.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" i asked as he stepped forward inside the house causing me to back up. He was completely silent and just stared me dead in the face, through half-lidded eyes. I gulped at the ferocity of his gaze and cleared my throat and little. _Surely i was imagining him being here. This can't be real_.

Oh but it was real. And very real at that. I even pinched myself to make sure i wasn't dreaming.

"Troy?" i questioned wearily, taking another step back. I was almost at the stairs and if i took a few more strategic steps i would be lying flat on my back on the stairs. I was actually quite frightened. I had seen Troy happy, sad, upset, angry even. But i had never seen him looking like this. His eyes seemed to perk up and blaze into my own, making me feel as if he was burning me. The look on his face was burned into my mind and imprinted in it.

I went to open my mouth to speak but he cut in.

"Who did you think was at the door?" he asked calmly. In fact, he was so calm that i got a fright when he spoke softly because i expected him to shout. I jumped and moved back another step.

"I...i..u-um tho...thought it was ummm...Adam, my..."

"Your boyfriend" he snarled, cutting me off. I grimaced at the way he was speaking to me. I opened my mouth to speak but he held up his hand telling me to stop. I closed my mouth with a snap and stared at him with tears welling up in my eyes.

"I only have two things to say Evey so this won't take long" he stepped closer to me, reaching his hand out and grasped me around the wrist before yanking me towards him. His other arm wound around my waist and held me flush against him and then he let go of my arm. I could feel a warm red creeping into my cheeks but i tried to hide it and struggled to get away.

"You know, that is the second guy" he bent his mouth to my ear "I have seen leave your house tonight and i don't like it one bit. I don't want any guys coming in and out of here at all unless it's me or the rest of the gang". I felt a shiver run down my spine as his breath ghosted over the shell of my ear and his deep baritone voice sent jolts of electricity through me.

"But..."

"But nothing! And the other thing, you snapped at me earlier and raised your voice. I don't like being shouted at Evey, and i suggest that you do not do it **ever** again".

He let go of me and i fell away from him, stumbling a few steps back. I raised a hand and rubbed it through my hair, fingering the soft strands and willing myself to hold back the tears that i so badly wanted to shed. I looked up to see his back, as he retreated to the door, intent on leaving the house. And that seemed to be when i found my voice.

"Where are you going? You can't come in here and say all this and just expect to leave without an explanation!!" i snapped at him. I saw him stall and his shoulders raised up. I heard him let out what sounded like an aggravated breath before he swung around and stalked towards me. He reached out once more and i felt his vice like grip tighten around both of my wrists before he yanked me forward. I cried out but his eyes seemed to burn white hot and he wasn't listening. I felt myself before pushed against a wall before he leaned most of his weight against me.

I struggled to breath just from being that close to him. I gasped and stared at him as he lowered his mouth to my ear once again.

"What did i say about shouting at me?" he growled in my ear. I nodded and managed to choke out

"Y-you don't li-like it".

"Exactly, so doesn't that mean you shouldn't do it?"

"Y-yes".

"And just for your explanation, i don't want any men coming in here and disrupting Tristan's life. I don't want any of these guys messing about with him. If you want to lead this kind of life then do it when he isn't around. He belongs to me, he is my son and i won't have his life messed up" his head seemed to lull onto my shoulder a little before he pressed his lips directly on my ear and growled low in his throat before whispering "And he isn't the only one. You belong to me as well. You are mine and i won't have any other man touching what belongs to me".

I stopped struggling against him as he leaned back slightly. The air rushed into my lungs and i looked up to see a totally different Troy. His face had softened but his eyes were burning blue with passion and lust, his dark bangs were falling over his eyes, making them stand out even more.

"I-" i cut myself off completely when i heard a car in the street. I turned my head to the wide open door to see the car passing along the road. The view was taken away when Troy moved his arm and slammed the door shut; the sound echoing and ricocheting through the whole house. I jumped and i felt his fingers on my chin pulling me back to meet his gaze.

"You what?" he asked softly, his voice almost like a lullaby that could put you to sleep.

"I...missed you" i finally squeezed out. I felt him let out a gust of air as if he was sighing in relief. And then it just went from there.

* * *

He grabbed me roughly and pulled me towards him, my skirt hitching up my legs as they locked around his waist, my arms around his neck. Our lips crashed together in a frenzy of need. I could feel the spark kicking in from there as he stumbled back slightly before finding his balance. I held myself against his chest and opened my mouth eagerly to his prodding tongue. One sweep, two sweeps and then three and i mewled in the back of my throat from the feelings shooting through me and bubbling at my core. I felt the bumping as Troy began to climb the stairs. His hands slid down under my backside, giving it a brief squeeze before cupping my cheeks to hold me up.

I was trying to control my breathing during the kiss as his lips covered mine double time. As he reached the top of the stairs i fought to break away from the kiss due to the insistent need for air. As soon as he broke the kiss his lips descended on a path along my jaw bone and down onto my neck, kissing, biting and licking every bit of skin he could reach. My chest was heaving up and down as i felt him press me against a wall at the top of the stairs. His hands left me backside as he wedged me between him and the wall. His fingers moved the tickling strands of my hair away from my shoulder as he continued his incessant kissing. I could feel the pressure of him sucking and i knew he had left a mark.

I gasped as he pulled away, giving one final lick to the mark before he brought his head up and looked at me. His eyes were shining and he smiled a cocky little smile.

"I missed you too" he said stroking his thumb down my cheek. I closed my eyes at the sensation and then i felt his lips gently nudging mine open again. I faltered and didn't kiss back causing him to pull away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"No-nothing" i panted a little, still breathless from the kissing "I just...i need...something i have to say" i panted and watched as an amused smile crept onto his face.

"What is it?"

"A..Adam is not..."

"I don't want to hear it" he cut in.

"Stop cutting me off Troy and listen. He isn't my boyfriend".

"He isn't?" he asked his eyebrows quirking in confusion.

"Do really think I'd have my legs wrapped around you right now if he was?" i asked rhetorically "He is my agent".

"Agent? But what do you need an agent for?"

"I wrote a song. An artist wants to sing my song. So i have an agent who liaises with her and other clients for my songs. And that other guys, Calan, he is Nancy's boyfriend".

"You don't have a boyfriend". I sighed and rolled my eyes before smacking him on the shoulder

"No i don't have a boyfriend. It was only ever you" i confessed to him, feeling a blush creep in again. I put my head down and shook it a little before looking at him again.

"It was only ever you as well" he said before kissing me again, igniting fire within me again. He lowered his hands once more but this time sliding them up my thighs and under my skirt as he pulled me off the wall. He started to make his way down the hall and he reached one hand out to open the door to my room. It slammed against the wall on the other side and he carried me in, kicking it shut behind us and then throwing me down on the bed. I giggled before he climbed on top of me, covering me with his body, heating the air between us to an almost unbearable temperature.

My legs parted allowing him to lean in between them as they curled around his back. My hair was spread out behind me as he grabbed my arms and roughly pinned them above my head.

He broke his mouth away and kissed down to my throat, using his nose to nudge my chin up the way to give him room. He stuck his tongue out and licked a path along my voice box and down to the valley between my breasts, causing gasps to emit from me. My gut was swirling with fire and emotions that had been waiting to surface since i moved back.

He held my arms with one hand and traced down the curve of my side with the other, slipping it under the end of my top. His cool fingers made contact with my fiery skin and i gasped at the sensation. I felt him smile and he let go of hands immediately. They flew to his back and i slipped my own hands under his shirt, raking my nails across the bottom of his spine. He let out a low growl and i smirked. I grabbed the end of his shirt and tugged on it and he pushed his body just enough for me to slip his shirt over his head. As his tanned skin came into view i let out a moan from my throat. I threw his shirt over my head and it landed somewhere on the floor.

He slid his fingers around to the base of my spine and i pushed up against him, rolling us over so i was on top. He hand splayed out holding my body against him as he raised a knee and placed it between my legs. I moaned softly again, calling his name out.

"You...rea-really have no i-idea how much i missed y-you" he whispered up to me. He ran his hand along my back again and dipped his fingers inside the waistband of my skirt. I gasped and nodded before bending my head to kiss him again. He reached his other hand up and drove it into my hair, threading his fingers through the strands. He licked at my lip, coaxing my mouth to open which it eventually did. I was met with a groan as he plunged his tongue into my warm mouth.

He removed his hand from my hair and then slid both his hands over my back pulling at the straps and fixings on my top. I pushed myself off him, breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second to lift the top over my head and throw it away. It revealed a red bra with black lacy lining on it. I slid my hand down his chest as he groaned under me. My fingers walked along the waistband of his jeans before i used one hand to undo the button on his jeans and slide the zipper down. Meanwhile he pulled the straps of my bra down my arms and kissed a path following them. I felt him tug one of the cups down, causing my left breast to bounce out of it confinements and causing him to let off another moan.

I tugged his jeans down slightly as he lifted his hips to aid me. He shook his legs and kicked the off as my hand dipped into his black boxers and cupped him in my hand. He growled low in his throat and threw his head back, stopping the kisses and whispered

"Holy fuck!".

He bucked his hips against my hand as i started to rub my palm against him. I smiled and bent my head to place a soft kiss in the hollow of his throat as i continued my ministrations with renewed energy.

He re-rolled us, so he was on top and i was now lying under him up at the pillows. My hands was still in his boxers and i rubbed him harder, wanting to hear that i was the one that could reduce him to this state. He brought one hand around from my back and reached for my hand and pulled it away.

"If you keep doing that, i won't last" he strained out before bending his mouth to my ear "You're a bad girl and do you know what happens to bad girls?"

I shook my head, unable to speak for trying to bite back a moan.

"They get punished" he finished and then licked the shell of my ear.

I groaned and kissed him again, silencing him for the next few hours. Well, mostly silencing him.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**So i don't think that was too bad. I didn't want it to be too explicit but i wanted to give you something that made their passion and lust come to ahead after a few weeks of flirting. Hope you enjoyed it and please review. Please, please,please. xxxxxx**_


	20. Telling the Folks

_**Hey, i am so sorry that i haven't updated. I lost the urge to write for a long time and i was so busy with my job. I am so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me and please keep reading. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Evey, Tristan and Nancy.**_

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

I sub-consciously snuggled closer to the warm, hard body i felt pressing up against me. I mewled contently in the back of my throat and felt the weight on an arm drop down over my middle, tugging me closer against the person. I pushed my head into the pillow as i woke from a deep sleep, trying to savour every moment of my contented bliss.

My eyes moved rapidly behind the lids as i woke up. I opened my eyes, slamming them shut again and wincing slighty at the light in the room. _Why on earth didn't i shut the curtains last night?_

I pressed against the arm, trying in vain to move from the bed, but i heard a groan and i was pulled closer again.

I gently and slowly moved around to face the body next to me. I watched as brown hair spread across the pillow came into view and surprisingly i smiled softly. I lay down and lifted my hand, lightly running it down the side of his cheek. I jumped as his hand came up out of the covers and grasped my wrist, moving it to his mouth and pressing his lips against my pulse point.

"Hey!" he said sleepily, opening his eyes. I blinked and the drew my lower lip into my mouth and sucked on it slightly.

"Morning" i replied slightly nervous. I looked down at the sheets seeing that we were both very much naked under them. I smiled nervously at him and he grinned back.

"So?" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So?" i said back. I looked away, avoiding his eyes before meeting them again "Well....i guess we...well....yeah" i finished lamely.

"Do you regret it?"

"I....um...have to use the bathroom" i said turning and covering myself with one of the bed sheets. I picked up some white hot pant shorts and a white tank and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it, breathing out harshly. _Do i regret it? God no, never in my life. I have wanted Troy from the moment i set eyes on him. He is everything to me. Of course i don't regret it. _I slipped on the tank and shorts, brushed my hair back into an unkempt bun and then brushed my teeth quickly.

I opened the door just as i heard a slam. I ran into my room and dropped the sheet, seeing the bed was empty. I darted for the door, panic covering my face and ran down the hall. I heard the door creak open and i ran down the stairs and into the hall. It slammed shut as i was coming down the last few steps. _Dammit Troy!!_

I ran to the door, opened it and ran out onto the porch.

"TROY!!!!" i yelled as loud as i could, seeing him walking down the path, his hands in his pockets, head dropped down. He lifted his head but didn't look back. _Fuck sake, he is such an idiot._

I closed the door behind me and ran down the driveway, avoiding any small stones that would hurt my bare feet. I padded down the path, reaching him within a few seconds as he was walking at an excruciatingly cold pace. I grabbed onto his arm, pulling him around, and jumping into his arms. I attached my mouth to his, kissing him soundly as i brought my legs up to wrap around his waist. He slipped one arm under my backside and the other on my back as he kissed me back.

I pulled away and smacked him on the shoulder.

"I don't regret it, you fucking idiot. I just didn't know what to say. Don't you know that half the reason i came back here was so i could be with you. I've wanted you since the moment i set eyes on you Troy Bolton. Now stop being an jerk and kiss me again!!".

He smiled, lifting the hand that was on my back to my face and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, drawing him into a deeper kiss as i opened my mouth to him. Our tongues twined together, wrapping around one another and i moaned softly in my throat.

"I'm sorry, i just...you know...i thought you were going to reject me. And i didn't want that. Let's go and get some clothes on you so we can get Tristan".

"Sounds like a good idea. Can we make a stop along the way".

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Oh you know, bed perhaps" i grinned deviously and brought him in for another kiss.

_**

* * *

**_

1 1/2 HOURS LATER

I walked up Troy's driveway, hand-in-hand with him. He squeezed my hand tightly and i looked up at him. We were going to tell his parents that we were back-together. He asked if we were going to fast but i told him this was what i wanted. I wanted to be with him fully and whole-heartedly. So first his parents, then Tristan and finally the gang.

I was dressed in a cream flowy skirt and light pink coloured ruched tank top. I also had a cream short sleeved cardigan over it. Troy was still in the same clothes as last night, however he was getting changed once inside. I looked at my watch and saw it was just coming on to 8 o'clock. _I hope they are up. They should be because Tristan has to go to school. _

Troy reached for the door handle but i grabbed his wrist.

"Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"Evey, of course they will. You know my parents, they were always happy about us. But now we are both 25 years old. I know they will be fine with it. Trust me".

"I do".

"Good, now just relax" he said taking my face in his hands and kissing both my cheeks and then my lips softly. I nodded against him, my hands on his waist to steady myself. He pulled away, placing a final chaste kiss on my lips before opening the door and ushering me inside.

"Mom, Dad!!" he called out to see if they were up. He placed a hand on the small of my back, moving me inside the house.

"Dad!!" i heard another shout and realised it was Tristan. He came running in from the kitchen and saw us both. He stopped and smiled and then ran to me. I lifted him up and hugged him.

"Hey baby, did you have a good time yesterday?"

"Yes, dad took me out shopping and we played basketball and then i stayed with Granny and Granda. And we had lots of fun".

"I'm so glad sweetheart. You all set for school, i have your bag in Dad's car".

"Okay". He turned to Troy who was smiling at both of us.

"And where did you go last night. You just left me".

"I went to speak to Mom, and then well, we fell asleep. I'm sorry buddy".

"It's okay s'pose".

"Where's your Granda and Gran?" i asked and he pointed towards the kitchen. I nodded and Troy pressed his hand into my back and we walked in, as i carried Tristan.

"Hi Mom, Dad" Troy said as we went. Jack and Lucille looked up and smiled at us both. I placed Tristan down and told him to finish his breakfast and then we would take him to school.

"I'll sit with your parents if you want to have a shower and get changed for work Troy".

"Okay" he said almost kissing my cheek but refraining from doing so in front of his parents. I walked over and stood beside Lucille.

"How are you Mrs Bolton?" i asked politely.

"Sweetheart, how many times do i have to tell you to call me Lucy.

"Okay Lucy".

"And i am fine. How are you?"

"I'm really good thanks. Was Tristan okay last night?"

"Oh he was a gem. He slept soundly and didn't make a noise most of the night. What happened to Troy last night". I could feel a blush creeping up in my cheeks and i looked away and cleared

my throat.

"Ummm...well he came over and we had a pretty intense argument. And...well....umm...."

"Mom!! What time is it?" Tristan shouted, interrupting my conversation with Lucille, thankfully.

"It's just after 8 o'clock and sweetheart, don't interrupt when i am speaking".

"Sorry".

"It's okay. Just remember next time okay".

"Okay mom".

"So, have you spoken to my mom recently. I know you keep in contact?"

"Hmmm...not in a few weeks darling. Have you?"

"I spoke to her last week".

"And how is she? How is London?"

"She's is okay. She liked London but she's not too keen on the weather, being used to sunshine and all that".

"Of course, well perhaps she'll come back soon".

"I don't think so, she follows my dad. And if she is there, she'll stay. But I'm happy for her. Tristan and I are happy here so that's all that matters".

"Of course dear" she smiled and looked down to continue washing the dishes. Jack was sitting at the table, going over some things for the team. I touched Lucille's arm to let her know i was going over to see Jack and she nodded and smiled. I watched Tristan as he finished his breakfast and i sat down beside Jack.

"So how are you this morning Jack?"

"Fine, fine. And you Evey?"

"Good. What are you up to? Planning things for the game? When is it?"

"Ummm...this Friday. So I'm just trying to organise a layout for the court. And try to get the best out of the players".

"Yeah, of course. Do you need any help?"

"No, its okay".

"Are you sure? You look a little lost" i chuckled slightly. He looked up and smiled before sighing and saying

"Yeah, i'm not sure where to put Cal and Theo. They work best together but i have the front and back covered with other guys. But they aren't really that good working centre".

"Are they your most important players?"

"Of course".

"Well. i would say....move this guy Burrows to the centre along with Jefferies and then move Cal and Theo up the front. That way you have they two covering along with one of the other guys and then you have people in the middle and the back".

"That's not a pretty bad idea, i don't why i didn't think of it before".

"Sometimes it takes a women's touch" i smiled. He nodded and chuckled before saying

"So, what happened with Troy last night?"

"Ummmm...."

"Okay, i'm almost sorted". Troy said coming into the room. I swivelled in my chair to see him and my breath caught in my throat. His hair was dripping from the shower and he had on a white shirt with a loose red tie and a pair of black jeans along with black and white high tops. He was creating a seriously sexy image. I licked my lips just at the thought of him.

He came over and i stood up, staring into his eyes. He smiled and i smiled back, feeling my nerves just float away.

"You smell amazing" i whispered near him. He chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the joint between my neck and shoulder. I squirmed, feeling it slightly ticklish.

"Mom, dad, we have something to tell you?" Troy said and took my hand.

"Sweetheart, can you go and get your things while Mom and Dad speak to Gran and Granda?"

"Yes Mom" he said and slid from the chair and walked out. I heard him going up the stairs and turned back to Jack and Lucille who were now standing together near us.

"What is it Troy?"

"Well....ummmm...."

"Is something wrong son?"

"No, not wrong. Well...."

"We're back together" i said cutting in and watching smiles form on his parents face.

"That's great news guys, we are really happy for you".

"Thanks" we both said and they came over and gave us hugs.

"Okay, let's go.....hey why si everyone hugging?" Tristan said a sad smile on his face.

"We're just all happy buddy. Come and get a hug from Mom and me". He came running over and we pulled him into our arms as Troy's arm was around my waist and we shared a hug as a family. I felt so comfortable back in Troy's arms. The next thing was to tell our friends....

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**I know it's a short one. But i got out everything i wanted to. Please review. Thanks xxxx**_


	21. Wait and See

_**Hey everyone, sorry i haven't updated this one in a while. It just seems to be that no one is reading them anymore. And i hate sounding like this but i don't see the point in writing if no one is reading. Please, if you are, please, please write a review, even a small one. Thanks!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Evey and Tristan.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

_'Baby, will be helpin' my dad after school, come down and c me, plz xxx'_

I picked up my phone from the table where i was sitting in the staff room and read the text. A warm glow came over my cheeks when he called me 'baby'. I could feel the red tinge creeping into my cheeks so i cleared my throat and took a sip of my water, trying to hide the blush.

"Okay, who is making you blush like that?". My head snapped up in the direction of the light tone and i saw Taylor hovering over me, her caramel lips stretched into a wide smile. I shyly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and shook my head.

"No one, just a funny text i got is all. So how are you then?"

"I'm fine. And just what was in this text that was so funny that it made you blush?" her eyebrow quirking in question.

"No-nothing, i mean, it's just a silly little text" i closed the book i was previously looking over and stood up, safely tucking my phone away "It was daft, nothing to concern myself with. So are you going to the game on Friday night?"

"Yeah, Chad is going to be there for it as well. It'll be nice to see Troy back to his roots. It's always nice to see them when they are back, the other times are so hard".

"Other times?".

"Yeah, you know when they are away playing in Los Angeles or all across the country. Things are hard sometimes without them here. I know you are going to say, isn't it just a plane ride or 6 hours in a car but it isn't the same as having them home, where they belong".

"Actually, i wasn't really thinking about those times. I haven't thought about them. I don't know how Tristan is going to take it when he can't wake up and see his dad any time he wants. It will be just like Massachusetts. He is going to be so heartbroken...."i trailed off thinking about how i would feel when Troy went back as well.

_I suppose i could go with him. But that would end with me giving this job up and moving Tristan across the country again. It was hard enough when he was a baby and especially last time. I don't think he could take another shift, but i don't know if he can take not having his dad in the picture again._

"Evey? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm, oh yeah, yes. Wh-what you said just got me thinking, that's all. I need to start preparing Tristan for his dad leaving and things like that. So who have you got to teach next?"

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

"Come on guys, push harder, feel your legs burning. I want 30 more suicides. You all know the drill, if one doesn't finish, none of you do. Keep going guys!!" i shouted clapping my hands a few times as i watched them, sweat pouring from their heads, determination written across their faces even though each and every one of them were physically exhausted.

"25 more guys, come on!!" i shouted, pushing them harder. Cal and Theo were leading them team as usual, both fighting it out for the quickest to make the full 50 i had set them. I watched them very closely, picking out weak points and strong points in each player. _I know how they feel. My dad pushed me like this when i was them back in High School. Even at home he pushed me. I know what they are capable off. I might have disliked what he was doing back then but i wouldn't be where i am today without the intensive training he gave me._

My phone buzzed in my pocket and my hand dived into my long black and white shorts to retrieve it.

_'Will try ;) xx'_ was written on the screen as i opened the message "Keep going!!" i chanted again as i quickly typed a text back, knowing she would be in class by now. I smiled, thinking of her, teaching all those kids about her passion for music.

"Troy! How many have they done now?!" my dad called coming towards me from the doors at the opposite side of the gym.

"Coming up on the 40 mark. 10 more to go and then you can take 5 guys!!".

"Don't you think 50 suicides is a tad harsh son?"

"It wasn't when you were making me do it" i turned to him, fixing a frown on my lips.

"Yeah, but that was...."

"Different? No it wasn't. I was you son, so you pushed harder. I owe you so much for where i am today Dad. I know that they're capable, because i was capable. They can do it".

"Done!!" i looked up as i heard a shout. I saw Theo jumping on the spot with his hands in the air as Cal just caught up behind him and they high-fives one another. I looked at the stop watch and jotted down their times, as they waited on the rest of their team finishing".

"Run a slow lap round the gym guys, just to keep warm eh?". They both nodded and broke out into a slow jog, not much faster that a quick paced walk around the gym, chatting and laughing about things. I smiled and noted the time as each member of the team finished.

"Alright guys, take a five minute break and get some water. And then i want to talk to you all".

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

"Alright, stop writing everyone. Close your books, look at me. Now, i am going to randomly ask questions, it could be about songs, lyrics, artists, composers, anything i want to do with music. If you answer right, you get to ask me a question in return but if you answer wrong, you have to say 'Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious' backwards as fast as you can okay?"

Everyone started laughing, some people seeing the funny side and some people getting ready quickly as if it meant everything in the world to get the answer right.

"Right, Martin, in what country was _Johannes Brahms_ born?"

"Erm....Germany" he said, more of a question than an answer as he flinched slightly.

"...Correct! What would you like to ask me? It doesn't have to be about music?"

"If you could go back, would you do anything differently?"

"Hmmmm, well, that is interesting. Probably not, i may have made mistakes but that is the learning curve of life. If you don't make them, you can never learn".

"Kimberley what song are these lyrics from? _Are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?_" i asked singing out the lyrics and watching a few smiles make their way onto faces.

"_Spotlight, Jennifer Hudson"_ she answered instantly. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay ask me?".

"Okay, what is your little boy's name again?"

"Tristan".

"That is a beautiful name" she commented.

"Thank you. Okay next question".

"How many children did Mozart have?" i said looking at Bobbi in the corner. She smiled sheepishly and i could see her brain thinking it over.

"Umm....3".

"Wrong, he has six children, whom only 2 survived. So take it away Bobbi". She smiled again and looked to the board where i had written it up.

"Ummmm....Suoicodal-alai.....pxe....citsili....igarfila....crepus...i think".

"Good try, better than i could" i stated laughing and she and everyone else joined in.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

"Okay, have a seat guys" i said and they all sat down in front of me as i moved to sit as well. I chuckled and looked over everything i had noted down about them.

"Right, well first off, good job on the suicides, they were all complete in a good time. However, Cal and Theo finished too quick...."

"What?!?! How can we finish to quick!! That's ridiculous" Theo stated, jumping to his feet".

"Sit down now!!" i barked and he sheepishly sat on the floor again "If you had let me finish. Yes, i think you finished too quickly. I told you, captains are supposed to lead their team in everything; that means drills, practices and to victory as well. What you two did was push ahead to see who could finish first. That meant the rest of the team pushing to catch up and wearing themselves out. What good is it wearing yourself out in the middle of a game if you are pushing to net the ball?"

"Yeah but...."

"No buts guys. You need to stick together and work together as a team. **T**ogether **E**veryone **A**chieves **M**ore. That is what team stands for. You aren't trying to compete here. Everyone here is on the same side. Your competitors are out on that court. You need to stop trying to be the fastest or the best shooter or best dribbler. And you need to start to be the best in general. And that involves listening to your teammates and doing what is best for the Wildcats as a whole. Right, that's us. Go to your next class and then i will see you on the pitch for practice at the end of the day. Thanks guys" i said and got up. They followed suit and walked off to the changing rooms.

I ran by my dad's office and dropped in my clipboard and pen and paper and then was leaving when he called me back.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you off to son?"

"Going to dash by and see Evey before we head out to the pitches, next class. I need to go because she heads home early today".

"Right-o. See you when you come back".

"See you dad" i said waving over my shoulder and jogging out of the gym, by the players and through the halls towards the music dept.

**

* * *

**

EVEY'S POV

I collapsed back into my chair, after packing my bag up and seeing every student out of the classroom. My head flopped back, my shorter hair falling lower down my back as my head hung over the back of the chair. I pulled my legs up, stretching them out onto the desk. I sighed and rested my palms flat on my stomach, thinking of Troy.

_Why does he have to back? Wait, i know the answer to that one. Because he plays for the friggin' lakers dumb ass. But that doesn't mean that we can't be together does it? No, we can. We just have to except not being able to see one another at any given moment. I can handle that. Surely we can handle that? Right? Right. Why does that not sound convincing to me?_

_'Oh yeah, that would be that thing called a son that you have'_ another voice in my head chimed in.

_That's right. Tristan. He won't be able to handle not being able to see his dad. But he just settled in here. He is just making friends. I cannot just up-root him like that._

_'So that means that you and Troy are kaput again'_ the voice said once more.

_No, like i said, whole long distance thing. Tristan will just have to understand how it works. There is nothing else i can do._

"You look so deep in thought" a deep baritone voice reached my ears. I jumped but felt to hands pressing on my shoulders "I hope it's good thoughts, because it wouldn't be a good thing to have naughty thoughts in the middle of a classroom now would it?" a kiss was placed on the juncture between my neck and my shoulder. I shivered and tried to move again but the hands were insisting that i stayed where i was.

"Those thoughts are only good" another kiss was planted there "..." he murmurred in my ear, each word ending in a small open mouthed kiss being placed against my neck. I whimpered clenching my propped up thighs together tightly. I could feel the low bubbling and coiling beginning at the pit of my stomach. His voice was enough to make me scream.

"I was not having naughty thoughts, i will have you know" i answered as he trailed his mouth up towards my ear. He tugged on the warm flesh softly with his teeth, suckling it into his mouth. His tongue lapped at it, making my legs squeeze tighter and my throat dry up like a desert.

"Really? Just what sort of thoughts were you having then".

"Ummmmm...well....no-nothing th-that concerns....umm....y-you!" i felt a sharp tug at my ear-lobe and yelled the last word.

"Well, baby, i firmly believe that keeping secrets is a bad thing, so i declare you must tell me what was going on in that pretty little head of yours". He trailed his mouth lower again as his fingers walked a path inside the straps on my tank top; his fingers occasionally sliding under the fabric onto my bare skin. I could feel my nipples growing hard against the soft fabric of my bra, causing delirious friction as liquid heat pooled at my core.

"T-Troy, sto-p it. I need to.....ummm.....go!" i stammered out as his kisses got more persistent and one hand held me down in the chair. His lips started to trail a pathover my shoulder and down to my cleavage; occasionally nipping the skin before soothing it with soft, delicate licks.

He had me like a shivering mass of boneless jelly, sitting in the chair. I could feel a slightly sweat breaking out on my skin and he hadn't even touched my lips yet.. _He's definetly got even better than i remember. He still recalls all my weak spot and he is using them to the best of his advantage._

"You aren't going anywhere, you said you would come down and see me after school".

"Y-yes, but, this isn-t after school. I s-still hav-e to go and pick up Tristan and take him home".

"Okay, but you'll still come down".

"I will try" i choked out.

"Mmmm...you taste amazing Evey" he murmurred, nodding his appreciation against my shoulder, as he nuzzled my neck. His fingers were still on the descent towards my cleavage, one hand clamped on my shoulder. His index finger was rubbing a calming circle on my shoulder. I gasped as i felt a slight nipping sensation on my neck as he tugged my skin between his teeth. He suckled the skin covering my tendon into his mouth, pressing his warm tongue against it and sucking on it. I gasped, pulling my feet back down to the floor and crossing my legs.

I reached one hand up and touched it against his own, which immediately relinquished its hold on my shoulder to clasp together withmine. I smiled, knowing there was only one way i was getting out of it. I turned my head away from him, holding his hand tightly. He seemed to get frustrated rather quickly and his mouth followed to attach itself back onto my neck.

I quickly stood up and turned to face him, a light blush on my cheeks. I shivered and watched a cocky grin slid over his lips. He tucked his free hand into his pocket.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Only a little. But what i can say, you are incredibly edible babe" he licked his lips.

"You'll get your just desserts eventually for that Troy".

"Oh don't worry, i had my dessert, that's for sure" he chuckled and i couldn't help the amused smile that came to my lips. I moved around the chair, my hand still tightly clasped to his. He pulled me flush against his body and my arm moved around his waist to hold me against him. I mewled softly as i felt his hard body tightly against me. He smiled again, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I need to go" i whispered, leaning up to his face. He shook his head, as if encouraging me to stay "Our son needs to be picked up" i stated at which he nodded.

"Well then".

I unclasped my hand from his and unwound my arm from his waist before pressing a tender kiss to the side of his mouth.

"Later, Lover-boy" i breathed his his ear and then walked away, picking my bag up off the desk and heading to the door.

"Will you come down after?"

"Wait and see!!" i called back with a wiggle of my fingers in a makeshift wave and a wink over my shoulder

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There, we go, hope you like it. Please, please review. Thanks xxxxx**_


	22. God, I love you

_**Hey i know i always leave arge gaps between updates and am sorry. I always try to make them more frequent, but i work a lot and then i am really smothered with my new story and i am enjoying writing it. If you haven't read it, its called Extra Credit. Please read it, hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Evey, Tristan, Nancy and most of the students at school.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**_

"Hey, sweetheart" i said as Tristan came running towards the car. I opened the door to let him in and made sure he was all buckled up before pulling away and beginning our drive home.

"Hi mom, how was work? Have you seen dad? Did he say anything about me?"

"Whoa, slow down munchkin. Your dad is fine, and yeah i did....see him" i faltered slightly "I am going to see him down at the school as soon as i have dropped you off and then we'll head back up and have dinner together okay?"

"Can i not come with you?"

"No baby, Nancy is feeling a little neglected. You need to spend some time with her and i promise I'll bring dad back with me so he can spend some time with you okay".

"Okay" he replied a little huffily and folded his arms across his chest, turning to face the window. I sighed and lifted on hand from the steering wheel to rub my temples before returning both hands to grip firmly on to the wheel and steer the car. There were a few moments of unnerving silence between me and my son, before i spoke up.

"Ummm...Tristan?" i said nervously, feeling the whole situation taking it's strain on me. _I do not want to deal with this. How am i meant to tell my son that his dad with be leaving soon to go back to his own life and Tristan won't be able to see him all the time? How can i do that to a little boy? It's so hard._

"Yeah...." he answered whistfully. I sighed and turned towards him, as i pulled the car into our street. I placed my hand on his arm and he turned to me "What's the matter mom?"

"You know, baby, that Tr-...your dad, will be leaving soon don't you?"

"What do you mean mommy?" Tristan asked and i could see he was reverting back to being a small child. He could tell something bad was happening and he was getting upset, leading him to call me 'Mommy'.

"I mean, that he will be going back home" i pulled into our driveway and parked the car, turning my body to face Tristan in the car "He has another home Tristan, out in Los Angeles and that's where he lives. Right now, he is just um....visiting" i said trying to find the right words to explain the situation to him.

"Visiting?" he asked again, confusion clouding his eyes. _Damn it, this is so much for a little boy to take in. He is only six years old._

"Yes, sweetheart, it means he is only here temporarily. Your dad will be going back to play for his basketball team really soon, perhaps in a few weeks. I wanted to tell you so that you would be prepared for him leaving" i soothed him, rubbing my hand up and down his arm slowly.

"Leaving? But he can't. He only just got here. I only just met him. Are we not going with him mommy? Like a real family would".

"But baby, we can't. We only just got settled here. I only just started my job sweetheart and you only got settled at school. We cannot just up and leave darling. I'm sorry".

"But he can't leave, it's not fair. I WANT my dad!!" he screamed, opening the car door and letting himself out before running up towards the house. The door opened as he got there and Nancy came out.

"Tristan?" she asked as i walked up towards the door. I locked the car doors with the key and sighed. He just ran right past her and up to his room "What happened?"

"I told him about Troy going back to LA. He doesn't understand. Oh Nance, what am i going to do" i asked shaking my head.

_**

* * *

**_

ONE HOUR LATER

I stepped out of the car, slowly, turning to lock it before making my way back into the school. I had spent some time talking to Nancy before trying to get Tristan to come out of his room but he ignored me except for the one time when he shouted 'Go away!!' through the wooden door. I just sighed and leaned my head against the frame, trying to get him to understand and come and talk to me but he wouldn't relent and stayed inside his room.

I walked up the steps to East High, feeling the evening breeze whirl around my bare legs. I was now dressed in a black sleeveless chiffon flower tunic, a pair of knee-length torn denim jeans and a a pair of black and white diamante flat canvas pumps. I ran my fingers through my short hair as i made my way down to the gym, where i knew Troy would be.

I heard the basketballs bouncing from half way down the hall and i smiled whistfully, thinking back to when it was myself inside the gym along with Troy.

As i got to the door, i leaned against it and placed my two hands palm face down against the metal. I could hear the bouncing of the ball, squeaking if his sneakers and the _whoosh_as the ball whizzed into the net. I smiled and pressed against the door, opening it and slipping inside. I peered around and saw that it was just Troy in the gym, next to the full crate of balls with which he was making practice throws. I tip-toed quietly across the gym, thanking myself that i had worn canvas pumps so he didn't know i was there.

I watched as he bounced the ball twice in front of him, sweat dripping of his longer hair and onto the polished hard-wood floors. The muscles in his arms twitched as he moved the ball between his hands and the floor. He flicked the hair out of his eyes to give him a clear shot of the basket. He stood up straight, the whole of his spine flickering as his muscles moved, a deep breath into his body and he let go of the ball as he let his breath out. He stood stock still, the epitome of sexy right there in the middle of the gym, watching the ball go through the net.

I made my way behind him as we both watched the ball go into the net and hit the floor with a thud. His hands came to his hips as he stood and breathed out harshly. I was desperate to know what he was thinking right at that moment. As i moved behind him, i smiled and then slipped my arms around him, running my hands palm down up his chest. He jumped before realizing it was me and relaxed visibly.

"Nice shot" i breathed across his damp tee. I could feel his body convulsing with a deep, smooth chuckle which made me smile wider.

"Never, ever do that again" he breathed out, moving his arms and locking them down over my own. He placed his hands flat over my own as they rested on his chest. I smiled and pressed my cheek down against his back, hugging him from behind.

_What am i going to do without him? All my thoughts until this point have been on how Tristan is going to cope without him being there. But now, i am realising just how much i missed him and how much i love him. Just what will i do without him in my life?_

"Baby?" he questioned, pressing his hands tighter against my own "Are you okay?" he asked against, rubbing a circle on my hand with thumb.

"Mhmmm" i nodded against his back, nuzzling into him suddenly feeling slightly nervous. He patted my hands before pulling them off his chest and turning towards me. I looked up at him, his skin shining with a sheen of sweat.

"What's the matter? Please tell me". I moved closer, wrapping my arms around his middle and placing my head on his chest. I snuggled into him, wishing i could just melt against him and disappear into him.

"Nothings the matter" i replied to his question. I felt his fingers slowly begin to slide through my short hair, combing it away from my face. He hummed softly in the back of my throat.

"Sure nothings the matter. I'm not stupid. Now i am asking one more time, tell me what is wrong?". I pulled my head up from his chest, unwrapping my arms from around him and staring him in the eyes.

"When were you going to tell me, you were leaving?" i asked in a low, calm voice. Realization dawned over his face, and he dropped his gaze to the floor, still threading his fingers in my hair. He looked up again and darted his tongue out to lick his lips softly before replying.

"Ummm....I was going to tell you, but i never because, well...."

"Because what Troy? Because you didn't want me to know, didn't want to break my heart, didn't want to leave? Were you just going to disappear in the middle of the night? What about Tristan?" i asked, again in the same calm voice.

"I..I, well, you see. No i wasn't going to leave in the middle of the night, i was going to leave in broad daylight, taking you and Tristan with me".

"To LA?" i questioned already knowing the answer. He nodded and gulped slightly. "Did you not think to ask me if i was willing to move that distance again? I have just gotten our son settled here, and you want me to uproot up again and drag him all the way to LA so you can play basketball. That is what's wrong with me Troy. I had to explain to our 6 year old this afternoon that he better not get to attached to you because you will be leaving soon".

"You what?"

"You heard, i had to tell him that his dad will be leaving in a few weeks and we can't go with him. Do you know how i felt having to tell him that? Seeing his little face light up at the mention of you before his eyes drooped and he lost all the happiness when i mentioned you were leaving. He kept asking if we could go with you but the answer is simply no. We can't. I have just started my job here and just got him settled".

I turned away and walked towards the crate of balls. I picked one up, tossing it between my hands. I sighed and then i felt Troy's hands pressing against my shoulder blades. I let them droop for a few seconds before standing straight.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, pressing his chin on the top of my head "I never meant for you to feel that way or for you to think that i would leave you. I would never do that, not after just getting you back. We'll find a way to work this out. There had to be a good way for all of us to be together. How did Tristan take it?"

"Badly" i leaned back into his chest and his arm went around my shoulders and chest "He ran away to his room and wouldn't talk to me. He shouted back at me to go away and locked his door. He doesn't understand Troy. He is far too young to grasp the situation".

"I know baby, i know. I will talk to him and we can talk about this better back home. C'mon i need you to relax and just chill. I promise we'll get through this" he kissed the top of my head gently and then pressed his hands into my shoulders. I nodded my head slowly and began to bounce the ball by my side. I raised my hands up and threw it towards the net, watching it soar through and his the floor. I chuckled against him.

"So, sweetheart, you still got some talent in you" he murmured against me in a husky voice. I shrugged my shoulders and moved away from him, grabbing another ball and bouncing it "You know they say, when you got it, flaunt it. And i guess i just flaunted it. ...it....."i punctuated each word with a bounce of the ball before throwing the ball into the net "Mister" i finished as it bounced on the floor. He chuckled as he watched me and stepped closer to me. I eyed him carefully, knowing he was ruthless if you took your eyes off of him. I flashed him a sweet smile, which he returned equally as sweet along with a wink. I felt a flush heat up my face and i knew he was trying to distract me.

I went to reach for another ball but he came forward and grabbed me, hoisting me in the air and spinning me around. A squeal ripped from my mouth and i started laughing as he held onto me. I braced my arms on his shoulders as the gym whizzed around me.

"Put me down Troy!!" i screamed and laughed at the same time. He pulled me against him in mid air and stopped spinning, letting me slowly slide down his body until my feet touched the ground. I sighed and looked up into his eyes. He reached up with the hand that wasn't firmly tucked around my waist and pushed a strand of hair behind my ears. One of knees was bent and pressed in between his and his and his ankle was locked around one of mine. My arms were tightly around his neck, the length of my forearm pressed against his chest, the tip of my fingers were entwined in the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

"God" he breathed out a puff of air onto my face "I love you so much". I went to take a breath and it hitched in my throat at his confession. I stared wide eyed at him as he roped his other arm around my waist, pulling me flush against his body.

"I love you too" i confessed back, tugging his hair and leaning up to pull him into a steamy kiss. My lips opened instantly under the assault of his tongue and i moaned low in my throat as he pressed his tongue inside my mouth.

"Troy, yo man we saw Evey's car...." a voice trailed off and we both broke apart instantly and turned to face Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Gabriella coming through the doors. I looked back at Troy, who's lips were swollen and red from the kissing and his hair was mussed a little as well. I turned back to the gang imagining that i looked the same as well.

"Uhhhh...." Troy started and trailed off.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we have it, hope you like it. Please review xxxxx**_


	23. Bittersweet Bon Voyage

_**Hey guys, i hope you liked the last chapter. Now this one is going to fast forward a little but not too far. This is the beginning of the end of this story. I'm not sure how many chapters left. I always give a figure and then go way over that so i won't say how many and we can just go with the flow.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan**__**, Nancy, Paul Burrows, Tommy Belafonte, Joe Newman and Toby McGuiness (Troy's teammates)**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**_

_**ONE MONTH LATER**_

I stood with my arms cradled around my stomach, trying to hold in the sobs and be strong for myself and for Tristan. I watched as Troy stood across the grass, ensconced in his mom's arms as she said goodbye to him. She was whispering in his ear and i watched as she shook slightly, sadness taking over her.

I unwrapped my arms and placed one on Tristan's shoulder and he turned his head up to face me.

"Let Daddy said bye to Gran and Grandpa and then you can go and get him sweetheart". He nodded, his cheeks tinged pink, showing his sadness. I smiled bitter sweetly and turned my head up to face Troy again.

He was smiling as his dad hugged him tightly, patting his back and wishing him the best of luck until they saw him again. I sniffed, not wanting to let the tears fall. I held onto Tristan's shoulder but i could feel him tugging away, wanting to run to Troy.

"Baby, just wait till he comes over" i said leaning down to Tristan's level. He looked over at me and i noticed the tear tracks running down my little boy's face "Oh baby, come here" i said and reached my arms out for him. He ran into my arms and held onto me tightly. I curled him into me and lifted him off the ground, his small legs wrapping around my middle. He sobbed into my shoulder, hanging onto my neck and burying his head into my neck.

"Ssh my darling, it's okay. I'm so sorry baby. I don't want him to go either".

I looked up seeing Troy approaching with a look of concern on his face. I twitched my lips in a gesture of how both Tristan and I felt at that moment. He lowered his head as he approached, placing his hands on Tristan's back.

"Hey, buddy. Are you going to say goodbye to me?" he whispered softly. I felt Tristan shake his head as he laid it against my neck. I patted his back and tried to shush his sobs and eventually they were reduced to a slight hiccoughing. I patted his back and held him as Troy held one hand on his back as well.

"C'mon sweetie, you need to speak to your dad" i whispered in his ear. He nodded against me slightly and pulled his head off my shoulder. I put him down and Troy bent down onto the grass.

"You know, i am going to miss you so much buddy, you know how much i love you?". Tristan nodded tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Daddy and I'm gonna miss you. I don't want you to go" he reached his arms out for Troy. Troy lifted him effortlessly into his arms and cradled him, holding him against his chest.

"I don't want to leave either. I love you and your mom so much it hurts sometimes. But just so you know" he pulled Tristan's head back from his chest "Mom has my phone number so you can phone me any time you want and talk to me. And i mean any time; day or night, and i will just speak to you".

"You won't be upset if i phone?"

"No of course not" both Troy and I laughed a little "No, i will be so happy because you phoned me that i will forget all about the time you called at and just remember that you called. And it isn't forever, i promise I'll come back and see you and you can come and see me too".

"Can we mom?" he asked turning to me to which i nodded with a tearful smile.

"See, you can come anytime you want Tristan. I promise".

"I love you so much Dad" Tristan said hugging him.

"And i love you very much too. Now scoot off, so i can say goodbye to your mom". Tristan held onto him tightly before running off with Nancy into the house. I sent them both a smile and wiped away the tears running down my cheeks before turning to Troy. His parents had moved over to the car sitting at the end of the road.

"Will it matter if i tell you i don't want you to go either?" i asked, tears dripping from my eyes again and rolling down my cheeks. He shook his head and i felt like my whole world had just fell apart.

"No but it would be nice to hear though".

"I don't want you to go Troy. I love you so much. I think i am just beginning to realize how much i love you. You don't know how much i regret leaving you and having Tristan by myself and letting you miss out on so much. I am finally understanding how you must have felt when i left. It hurts so much. I just don't want to feel this anymore" i lowered my head and sobbed, squeezing my arms around my middle.

I felt two strong arms around me within a matter of seconds, pulling me against a warm, hard body. I buried my face into his chest and sobbed openly against him.

"God, its hurts so much".

"I know, shh, i know" he rubbed circles on my back with one hand and kept the other tucked into my hair.

"Please don't go. Stay with me and Tristan. Please" i whispered brokenly. Even though i knew he would come back it didn't stop the hurt. I had only just gotten him back and now i was losing him all over again to a city about 700 miles away. Even though its only two or three hours, it's just the sheer distance of it. I just wanted him to stay with me.

"I can't, baby, i am so sorry. I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you but my whole life is back there. Everything i have is back there".

"And what about me? What about Tristan? Don't we matter?"

"Evey, we have been through this. Of course you matter. You are both my whole life. I just, i wish there was another way around this. But there isn't. We are just going to have to go through this. And you know what they say 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'".

"I wish you could just stay" i pulled my head back from his chest. He cradled my face in his hands, pushing my short hair out of my face.

"I wish i could too. Remember how much i love you".

"And you too" i whispered before he pulled me into a searing kiss. And it was then that i felt it. It was as if the whole world had stopped and ceased to exist. As if we were the only two still alive, the only thing that matter was us. Just the two of us together.

The wind stopped blowing in the trees, the leaves stopped rustling, the kids stopped yelling and having fun, the birds stopped chirping and there was just Troy and me; a boy and a girl so deeply in love.

I felt his lips move more urgently against mine, and he laced his fingers tightly through my blond locks. I opened my mouth under the warm swipe of his tongue, granting him entrance to my mouth. I tugged at the waist of his shirt, pulling him closer, wanting no space between us. His tongue swept in and around my mouth, touching the spot that made me keen, memorising the contours of my mouth one last time.

"I love you. Be safe" i said as he pulled away. He nodded.

"And i love you too with all of my heart". He pressed one more kiss to my lips and then one to my forehead before taking off towards the car. I waved to him as he got into the car, after giving his mom and dad a hug and then the car pulled away, taking him away from me and back to LA. I waved one last time, keeping my smile in place but feeling anything else but happy.

I turned and walked dejectedly back to the house, to ready myself for another day at East High.

_**

* * *

**_

THREE WEEKS LATER

I sat curled up on the sofa, a glass of orange juice in front of me with a huge pile of essay's in my lap. My reading glasses were perched on the end of my nose as i went over my senior year's essays with a red pen.

I scored some things out on the essay i was reading and then wrote a few comments down the bottom and then discarded the piece of paper into the marked pile. I tossed my head back on the edge of the sofa, taking my glasses off and rubbing the bridge of my nose. I sighed and then looked at the clock, seeing it was going on 11 o'clock at night. I groaned and then leaned forward to take a sip of juice and then sat back again.

I was just about to get up off the sofa, when the phone rang. I jumped and grabbed it, picking it up before Tristan would wake up.

"Hello?" i asked sleepily into the phone, wanting nothing more than to go to my bed.

"Hey Sweetheart" a deep baritone voice answered. I smiled softly and closed my eyes "Hows my beautiful girl?"

"Mmmmm...tired. How are you stranger?"

"Tired as well. We were running drills the whole day. Me, Chad, Toby, Tommy, Joe, Paul, Zeke and Jason were in a team. And the coach had us going constantly until we just couldn't move anymore. So now i am all aches and pains and i just wish you were here so i could curl up beside you and hold you. I miss you so much".

"Awww babe, it sounds terrible. I miss you too. Tristan talks about you non-stop. He wants to come out to LA but right now isn't a good time. Maybe at Christmas. I mean it's only a month and a half away".

"That would probably be best. Or maybe i can come to you to save you coming all the way out here?"

"Maybe...."

"So how are you holding up anyway?"

"I'm doing good. Trying to keep myself busy. Missing you like crazy as i said but i have to hold it together for Tristan. Plus, I've not been feeling 100 percent, the past few weeks. I just feel sluggish and tired all the time. And i seem to have lost most of my appetite".

"Have you been to see the doctor?" his voice asked getting wary.

"No, but I'm fine Troy. I'm just worn out from missing you, work and looking after Tristan".

"You need to relax and let Nancy look after Tristan for a while. It's what you pay her for. You need to take some 'me' time baby. I don't want you to get sick".

"I know, i don't either. Okay, so i better go and get some sleep and try and shake this off".

"Okay, I'll speak to you soon. I love you".

"Love you too" i said and put the receiver down before turning off the lights and heading up to bed.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go. Hope you liked it. Sorry i skipped it twice in a chapter. I just need it to reach the point that i want it to. Leave a review please xxxx**_


	24. The Bump

_**Hey guys, okay, this chapter might be slightly confusing. I am going to skip this one up a bit as well but i will also have skipped something important in the story which will reveal itself in due time over either this chapter or the next few chapters. I know it sounds silly but it's just how this story has to be lol. Anyway, enjoy xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Evey, Tristan, Nancy, Theo, Cal, and Gwyn**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**_

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

I woke up at the sound of my alarm going off next to my head. I rolled over, tangling the peach silk sheets around me and groaning in discomfort. I was lying on my right side, facing the door of my room. The sun was just starting to pool through the thin curtains i had placed along the balcony doors of my room.

I reached my hand over blindly, batting it down across the beside table trying to find the source of the blasted sound which had woken me up. I eventually found it, muted the sound and then buried my face into the pillow and groaning again.

I whipped the covers back after a few moments and sat up in bed, raising my arms over my head in a long stretch to wake my muscles up. I murmured to myself, moaning and groaning about having to get up from my warm bed. I stood up and padded out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom to take a long hot shower to wake myself up.

_It's been such a long time since i had a sleep like that. I just want to crawl back into my bed and bury myself under the covers and sleep. Close myself off from the world for just a little bit of 'me' time. Sounds slightly selfish, but what the hey, I'm entitled to some special time to myself, even if it means missing a day a school teaching. But alas, i can't do that. I unfortunately love my job too much to just go back to bed._

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large fluffy pink towel around myself. I smoothed over my skin, feeling like rose petals tickling along my body. I smiled and wrapped my hair in a towel as well and headed back to my bedroom. I dried myself off and then went to the closet and pulled out a pair of white straight-leg, flared trousers with buttons along the waistline and a long, open neck black blouse with elbow length sleeves. I slipped them on and then slipped my feet into a pair of black open toe mules.

I pulled the turban from my head and then went to my dressing table, plugged the dryer in and then pulled a brush through my hair. I then switched the hair dryer on and blow dried my hair straight with outward flicks that now touched the edge of my collarbone.

I headed out of my room and down the corridor and into Tristan's room. I checked the time on his small clock and saw it was 7 o'clock. I went over and leaned over him, smiling softly as i shook his shoulder gently.

"Morning baby, it's time to wake up" i whispered, listening to him groan softly.

"Mom?" he asked softly as he opened his eyes. I nodded and watched him "I dreamed of dad" he whispered, a small smile on his face.

"Did you?" i asked, not letting anything show on my face "And what happened?"

"Well, he came back and we lived together forever".

"Forever is a long time sweetheart. But i suppose, everyone dreams of forever".

"I want you to be with my dad forever mom".

"I'll see what i can do to make you happy. But for now, you need to get up and get dressed, it's nearly time for school".

"Okay" he said as i stood up and whipped his covers back, letting him out.

"Go and wash up and I'll lay your clothes out for you".

"Okay mom" he grinned and rushed through to the bathroom. I made his bed and pulled the curtains open and then went to his closet. I pulled out a pair of dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt with _'Go Lakers' _stitched on the front on yellow and a pair of dark blue and white _Nike _high-tops. I sat them out for him and then left his room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Morning Nance" i smiled as i saw her already in there and having already made breakfast.

"Morning Evey, i thought you deserved a break so i made something to eat for us all".

"Oh thanks. You're the best".

"I know but it's always nice to hear again" we both giggled at this. "So how long has it been now?"

"About 3 weeks".

"Why don't you phone?"

"Because he was the one that caused it. I was trying to tell him and he made everything about himself. I was trying to tell him what was happening. He still doesn't know because over the past few months, i just haven't gotten the chance to say it. His phone calls have became less frequent Nancy and every time he phones, it's about him. I know he is tired and working so hard, but so am i. I am the one in the worse position here. And i just don't know how much more i can take. And all i want to do is be there with him. How bad is that?"

"It's not bad at all. How is bad?"

"Because i am so angry at him. But all i want to do is be with him. How is that possible?"

"That's love. That's what it's all about".

"Yeah, well love sucks".

"Nobody ever said it was easy honey".

"I know, i know. Let's just not talk about this okay".

She nodded and turned back to the breakfast that she was plating up which consisted of roasted cheese on toast with a glass of orange juice. I chuckled as she plated it up and received a glare to which i zipped my lips up mockingly. Tristan came down and hopped up onto a stool beside me. Nancy placed a plate in front of him as he licked his lips and then started to eat. I started to eat as well and we had a silent breakfast before i got my things and Tristan got his and we headed off to school.

I drove Tristan to school, giving a goodbye kiss on the cheek and then heading off to school myself. I parked my car and then headed into the school, passing some students on the way but mostly teachers who were here setting up.

"Evey?" a voice called behind me. I turned surprised at hearing my name and saw Kelsi walking up the hall towards me carrying a baby carrier with her. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Hi Kelsi, your back, so soon?"

"Well, its has been 1 and a half months. My maternity leave isn't over yet but i still wanted to come back as long as you don't mind Ruby being in class".

"Of course not. I want to be able to hold her, i haven't seen much of your guys outside school over the last few months"

"I can see why" she smiled, eying me. I blushed slightly and then we continued to walk down the hall and catch up with each other.

* * *

"Hi Evey, how are you feeling?" a voice said as the class door opened for my last period of the day. I looked up, smiling.

"Hi Theo, I'm feeling okay. How are you?"

"Good. Kind of miss Troy though. Class isn't the same without him".

"I wouldn't suppose it would be".

"Hi Evey" a few other voices sounded as Cal and Gwyn entered the class and took their seats.

I nodded, smiling at them and then waited for everyone else to join the class. I was on my own with m seniors, as Kelsi had to go home early. I understood, she had a young baby to take of and had not that long gave birth to her. She would still be tired and getting used to life with a child.

"So today, I'm going to give you a pop-quiz. I know groan, groan, groan but it has to be done. There are 50 questions, all the stuff we have went over in the past 2 weeks. Answer as many as you can, don't linger to much on the ones you don't know. Just try your best" i said as i handed out the test papers, face down on the desks.

I made my way back to my own desk, lowering myself into my chair.

"You have 1 hour. You may begin" i smiled and watched as they all turned over their papers and started jotting down answers as quick as anything. _I know they'll pass with flying colours. I have faith in every single one of them._

* * *

I opened the front door and Tristan ran inside in front of me. I was completely knackered from driving, teaching and then getting Tristan home. I wandered into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, next to the small table. I looked over and saw i had a message on the answer machine.

I reached over and played it.

_"You have one new message. Message one, sent today at 3:35pm"_.

"Hi baby, I guess i missed you; you're probably at the school or getting Tristan. Listen, i just need to say, i am really sorry that i have acted bad these past few months. I know it's been hard for you but it's been hard for me too. I'm just feeling horrible being away from you and Tristan. I just love you both so much. Practice has been horrible and without you here for me to hold, it's just 1 million times worse. I just wanted to ask if you would come out to Los Angeles. We've been in San Francisco for a while and been on a small tour but we're heading back to LA and i really need to see you and Tristan. Please come out this week-end, there is something we need to talk about. Please, i really need you here. I need to see you. I love you and tell Tristan i love him too. Bye Sweetheart".

The phone beeped off and i sat still on the sofa, staring at the answering machine, hoping it would pop up and say there was something else. I eyed it, just staring at it, wishing there was something more to his message or wishing the phone would ring so i could speak to him.

"Mom, are we going to see Dad?" Tristan's voice sounded beside me.

"I think we'll have to. We have a few things to talk about with him".

"Are you going to tell him about the bump?"

"Yeah Tristan, we're going to talk about the baby" i pulled him onto the couch to sit beside me. He cuddled into my side, placing his hand on my stomach.

"Is that my baby brother in there?"

"Or sister sweetheart".

"It's not. It's going to be a boy. I just know it" he laughed. I laughed with him too and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay, it's going to be a boy".

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**There we go, hope you liked it. Read and review please xxxx**_


	25. Borrowing the Spotlight

_**Hey guys, sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. I'll clear some of it up here. Evey and Troy had an argument over the phone which led to them not being in contact with one another for a few weeks. I will clear most of it up in this chapter which will be the second last chapter. I am then going to post the epilogue. Hope you like it!! xxx**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Evey, Tristan, Nancy, Ariebella Fitzgerald, Tommy Belafonte and any other non HSM Characters.**_

_**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**_

I stepped out of the car as carefully as possible, making sure i didn't slip on the kerb or step into any bumps in the road. I closed the door, opening the back door and unclasping Tristan's car seat before lifting him out and setting him down on the ground.

"Thanks for bringing us to the airport Nance" i smiled, making my way to the boot along with Tristan. I rested a hand on my bump as she lifted the small black and pink patterned case out of the boot for me.

"Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend. You know i love you. I want you to sort everything out so I'll do anything in my power to help you Evey".

"Thanks anyway" i said again, leaning over for a hug.

"You are most welcome. And you little man, come here and give me a hug" she chuckled, turning to Tristan and pulling him into a deep hug. He laughed as she lifted him up off the ground and almost squeezed the living daylights out of him.

"Here, baby, you hold this for a second while i talk to Nancy and stay by my side, you know how busy this place is" i said, passing the small wheeled case to him.

He nodded and stood still by my side.

"What am i going to do Nance? What if he says he doesn't want this? I mean he did say he wasn't ready so soon" i whispered, trying to keep it out of Tristan's ear shot. Having not told him, his dad said he wasn't ready for more kids on the phone. _With Tristan being so excited, there was no way i could tell him Troy didn't want any more kids just now._

"He is going to be happy out this. Think about it, he didn't know about Tristan and yeah he might have been angry at first, but he stood up to the mark and took on his responsibilities. Everything will be fine".

"Yeah, i hope so. The only thing is, i don't want to be a responsibility. I want him to be with us because it's what he wants just as much as we want. I don't want him to feel like he should be with us because he has to".

"Well, i know he wants to be with you. I don't see why this new baby will change things. But i know he makes you happy so do everything you can to get him".

"I will. See you when we get back".

"Right-O. Bye sweetheart" she said, waving at Tristan as i turned to him and took his hand before taking the trolley and pulling it behind us into the airport terminal.

_**

* * *

**_

3 HOURS LATER

After checking in early and then sitting through the 1 hour and 30 minute flight into LAX, Tristan and I were standing waiting to reclaim our small suitcase. I was fidgeting slightly and clasped onto Tristan's hand.

We would be going to get a taxi afterwards, as i hadn't let Troy know what time we would be there at. Having only told him that i would bring Tristan out with me to see him. I could tell from the look on my boy's face that he was excited about seeing his dad.

I grabbed the case as it came around, lifting it onto the ground and pulling the handle up. I took Tristan's hand and we walked slowly out of the terminal at LAX and hailed a taxi to take us to Troy's place.

When the cab pulled up, i paid, got out and then got Tristan out. I stood on the sidewalk, fixing my white and black duo-swing maternity dress. It was knee-length and sleeveless with a black and white loose belt tied around the waist. I also had on a three-quarter length sleeve, short black military coat over it and a pair of white 3 inch block heeled shoes. _I wanted to look nice, knowing Troy was going to see me but at the same time i had to think about my pregnancy so i had went with something comfortable, which looked stylish as well._

I looked up at the flashy apartment building where the taxi had dropped me off and smiled slightly. I looked down on Tristan and he looked up and smiled.

"Is this where Dad lives?" he asked not hiding the excitement on his face.

"Yep, let's go see if we can find him. And we'll get our things settled and then you can spend some time with him".

"Okay" he said and i led him towards the entrance doors to the flat. I pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge and then i noticed the buzzers off to the left of me. I raked my finger down the list, spotting Troy's name near the bottom.

I pressed my finger down on the buzzer, letting it ring two or three times. I waited and waited but there seemed to be no answer. I pressed it again two or three times, before i saw someone heading out from inside the flats. The man opened the door; and i looked him over. He must have been about 6ft 4" tall with greying black hair and dark brown eyes. He was very skinny and lanky as well.

"Erm...excuse me?" i said softly. He turned to me as he came out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for Troy Bolton. Do by any chance know if he's in at all?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Evey Evans and this is my son Tristan.

"Yeah, i know, he spoke of you a few times. No, he ain't in there. You'll probably find him across at the _Dorchester Hotel_. He mentioned something about rehearsals for the wedding".

"Wedding?" i asked not able to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Yeah, he never said much. Just said he'd be there most of the day if anyone asked. So i suggest you head over there if you need to speak to him so badly" he raised his eyebrows and then walked off to the right. I stood stock still and stared after him trying to process what he had told me. _Wedding? Troy never mentioned a....all he said was we needed to talk. Oh god, i feel so sick right now. What if? Wait, no use thinking, have to go over there and find out._

I grabbed Tristan's wrist and the case and walked back towards where the cab had dropped us off. I raised my hand and hailed another taxi down. It pulled over and i helped Tristan inside and then got in.

"The _Dorchester Hotel_ please" i said and the taxi driver nodded and then drove off. I held onto Tristan's wrist the whole way, staring out of the window as the cab drove by some of the sights of the city.

"Mom, is something wrong?" Tristan's small voice echoed through the confines of the back seat.

"No, sweetheart, nothing is the matter. We're going to try and find Dad and see what happens from there" i tried to hold my tears in "I'm fine. Just got something in my eye" i said softly as he pointed to my eyes.

"Are you sure Mom?" he asked again. I pulled him against me, tucking his head under my chin and kissing the top of his head.

"I'm positive baby". I felt him nod his head and then turned back to facing out of the window.

"We're 'ere, that's $39.40 love" the driver said in a thick accent. I pulled some money out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him, telling him to keep the change and then got out of the taxi. I helped Tristan out and then got the case as we stood together on the sidewalk staring at the large hotel.

"C'mon sweetheart, let's go find dad" i smiled and he nodded, grasping my hand and moving himself closer to my side. I smiled and walked towards the doors of the hotel.

"Can i help you Miss?" a booming voice spoke as a large shadow towered over me. I looked up to see a man who was about 30 years old with dark brown tresses of hair tied back with a band and large green eyes. His face held a two-day stubble and he was dressed in a suit and tie with a large dress coat over the top. I looked over him and spotted the small gold stitching on the breast of his jacket saying _Dorchester Hotel_.

"I-I'm looking for T-Troy Bol...Bolton" i stuttered out, nervous in case he didn't believe me. He looked at both of us, eying Tristan a bit more than usual before he smiled softly and the said

"Sure thing Ma'am, head inside and take the elevator to the second floor. Follow the corridor and you'll find him in the ballroom on the left" he moved aside and opened the door.

"T-Thank you" i stuttered again. He tipped his hat and lead us inside and let the door close behind us. I looked around the reception area and jumped as one person after another brushed past me. It was full of people running about, some with paperwork, some with bags. There were four people standing behind the reception desk; a few of them on telephones. There were bellboys taking bags to rooms. And a line of guests checking in. I looked around with wide eyes before heading straight for the lifts, holding Tristan's arm in one hand and dragging the case with the other hand.

I got to the lift and and pressed the button, waiting on it coming down. I stepped in and pressed the button for the second floor. The doors closed and then the lift started moving upwards, stopping at the second floor. the doors opening with a ping. I stepped out, turning in circle before heading down the corridor. I could hear voices as i approached. There was laughing and joking coming from a a few people.

_"Yeah, man. Are you ready to do this. Sign away your life?"_

_"Yeah, she means everything to me. This is the beginning of everything we ever dreamed of happening. This is the start of our life". _I heard a few voices as i walked.

I kept walking, holding Tristan's hand in mine till we got to the end of the corridor. The doors were slightly ajar and i pushed them a little more, not wanting anyone to see me.

When the doors opened, i was able to see through a gap in the door. The room took my breath away. It was adorned in white with cream cushioned and gold painted chairs sitting in rows. There was a large white carpet situated down the middle of the chairs with white rose petals scattered over it. At the top there was a golden stand with a white sash tied to the front and all the chairs and white sashes linking them. At the front there were stands with white daisies and orchids in them.

I looked around seeing a few people rushing around the room, fixing last minute details onto the decorations.

I spotted two men standing towards the front of the room, both dressed in grey and white tuxedos. I knew instantly that one of them was Troy. He was standing fixing the other ones tie with a cocky grin on his face. His dark locks were hanging over his face and he swept them to the side with a flick of his head.

I looked at him, feeling my heart rate slow and speed up at the same time as my heart jumped into my throat. I could feel small beads of sweat beginning to accumulate on my forehead and i quickly ran my fingers through my hair.

As i did this, i raised my arms which allowed Tristan to see into the room from where he was behind me. He ran forward before i could catch him and made his way over to Troy.

"DAD!!!" he yelled as loud as he could and everyone in the room shot a look towards us. I closed my eyes tightly in embarrassment. Troy came forward and picked Tristan up, hugging him close to him with a large smile on his face.

"Hi buddy. How are you? When did you get here? Where's your mom?"

"Well one question at a time Dad. I'm fine, but i missed you. All my friends in school were asking about you. They kept saying how cool it was to have a dad like you. And we got here about an hour ago, i think. I'm not sure. My mom is standing over there" he said turning and pointing at me. Tristan, Troy and the other guy turned and looked at me and i felt my face flush as Troy's gaze swept over me. I wasn't sure whether he could tell i was pregnant from this angle or not.

He smiled and walked towards me, still holding Tristan in his arms. His face was lit up as he took me in, obviously glad to see i was there.

"Ummm...hi" i murmured as he looked at me. He nodded before saying

"Hey baby....ummm....i think we need to talk. There's a few things i have to say to you".

"I think it would be best if we spoke as soon as possible" i emphasised the situation my placing my hand over my stomach. His eyes seemed drawn to it and as the smile faltered a little but then got bigger, i knew he had realised what was going on. But i wasn't entirely sure of his views on it.

_**

* * *

**_

TROY'S POV

I watched as she placed her hand over her stomach. As soon as i had spotted her from across the room, i knew there was something different. She had that special glow about her but i couldn't put my finger on the reason until she used the gesture. _Oh fuck, she's pregnant. Not that that is a bad thing, i just mean after what i said on the phone. She's going to hate me now. I think i might have ruined everything. God, she looks amazing. I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her and make everything between us okay. If only it were that simple._

"Tristan, buddy, can you do me a favour? I really have to talk to mom just now so can you stay here with my friend. This is Tommy" i said gesturing to him to come down from the steps "Can you stay with him, he'll tell you all about playing for the _Lakers_ won't you Tommy?" i asked looking at him. He nodded and winked at Tristan.

"Sure thing. It's amazing playing for them. Come on sit with me and I'll tell you all about it. I'll even get you one of my special basketballs signed by all the players. And it's only for you since you're a Bolton" he chuckled. Tristan's face lit up at the words and i put him down and he went over to Tommy. I smiled and said my thanks before turning back to Evey.

"Come on, there's a place we can talk down the hall" i reached my hand out to her but she had already spun on the spot and walked back into the hall. I shook my head a little, not at her but more at myself and then followed her and showed her into another room.

I sat myself down on the edge of a table in the room and she was sitting on the window seat at one of the high arch windows. She wasn't looking at me and i took the opportunity to have a proper look at her. Her hair was much longer now; growing back to the long blond locks she had when i first met her, her face was glowing and she had no make-up on at all. She had on a dress that fit smoothly to her figure, showing off her baby bump and her curves. I smiled as i gazed at her. She was so gorgeous.

"Troy?" she called softly and i snapped my head up to meet her gaze.

"Sorry, yeah?"

"We need to talk. I think i should go first".

"Okay" i said wary of what she was going to say. _She could easily kick me out on my ass before i get the chance to say a thing._

"Well, you can probably see i am pregnant and it's yours just to clear up any issues there. I would never cheat on you, i love you too much. I know you said on the phone-"

"What i said, i mean...."

"Please let me finish" she smiled softly and i nodded.

"I know you said, we weren't ready, or rather you weren't. It wasn't exactly great for me either. That's twice you gotten me pregnant and I've had the shock of my life when i found out. I got pregnant the first time we had sex and then got pregnant again the first time we had sex after i came back. You would think you were trying to make a record of it" she chuckled softly "I know it's not the best time or anything with you being here and me being back in Albuquerque. But i want this baby and i want us to be together as a family. I'll agree to move out here with you if that's what you really want. I'll do whatever needs to be done because i love you Troy Bolton and i won't take no for an answer".

I stood up, letting my arms drop by my sides and looked her in the eyes.

"The answer would never be no Evey. I love you with all my heart. And what i said on the phone wasn't mean to be that way. I thought you wouldn't want anymore. Sometimes you seem to have your hands full with Tristan and i didn't think it was the best thing. I suppose part of me didn't think it was because i just found out that i had a son and i am just getting used to being a father. It's not an easy thing you know?"

"I know. I do. I've had to be a mother and a father to Tristan for the past six years. I don't want this baby to miss out on the same thing. I want both of our babies to have a father and a mother who love one another".

"I do love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You should know, from the moment i saw you, it's always been you for me. I loved you from the moment i laid eyes on you. You were the most beauti...."

I stopped mid-sentence as i felt her lips press urgently into mine. I hadn't even seen her get up and cross the room until i felt her against me. I groaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, feeling her body come up against my harder frame. Her bump was pressing into my stomach and i wrapped my arms around her more securely, wanting to feel every bit of her against me. I swiped my tongue across her lip, begging her to let me in and she opened her mouth under the pressure from my tongue. We both groaned simultaneously and held one another tightly.

"Wait a minute, what is going on today? Why are you dressed like that? Is there something i should know?" she ranted as she broke away, her eyes glazed and her lips red and swollen from the kisses. I just sighed and pulled her back into a kiss, enjoying having her in my arms after being apart for nearly 4 months.

"No, Troy Bolton, do not do that. What are you dressed in a tuxedo for?"

"Well, um...Tommy is getting married and I'm his best man".

"Oh...." she looked like she was mulling things over in her head "Ohhh!!!" she repeated a little louder and then kissed me again. He arms were wrapped securely around my neck as i bent her body back so i could reach her more easily. I moved us around, pushing her up against the desk and then lifting her up onto it so her legs could wrap around my waist.

"Mmmmm" she mewled softly, her fingers moving up and sliding through my hair as i pushed her light jacket off her shoulders. I threw it to the floor, it landing with a thud before i trailed a path down her cheek and across her jaw, biting down on that special spot just under her ear which made her mewl louder.

"Trooyyyy" she groaned softly, pressing her hands into my shirt covered biceps. I moved back up her neck and back to her lips, kissing her more fervently.

"Mom, Dad, look what Tommy gave me" Tristan's voice sounded by the doorway. We both pulled away from each other and i turned around to see Tristan standing by the door with a basketball in his hands. I chuckled and watched as Evey jumped off the table and put her jacket back on, running her fingers through her hair to smooth it down.

"Wow, that's great buddy. Come on and I'll take you to see some of my other friends. Mom will catch up in a minute".

"Okay but Dad, you should fix your hair. Mom messed it up a little". I felt a red flush take to my cheeks and smoothed my hair before heading out of the room with Tristan.

_**

* * *

**_

EVEY'S POV

_"Do you Thomas Joshua Belafonte take Ariebella Juliette Fitzgerald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"I do"

_"And do you Ariebella Juliette Fitzgerald take Thomas Joshua Belafonte to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"I do".

_"So with the power invested in me by the father, the son and the holy spirit, i know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride_"

Cat calls and cheers erupted in the room as the couple leaned in and kissed one another. He pulled her closer, messing up the front of her white dress. She didn't seem to care and only kissed him back more feverishly.

I sat on a chair at the back, watching the couple get married and waiting for Troy. I watched as the bride and groom heading down the small aisle towards the doors and Troy and the rest of the groomsmen and bridesmaids followed closely behind. As Troy passed he stopped and reached for my hand which i took, as he lifted Tristan and carried him out with us. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly as we waved the bride and groom off.

_**

* * *

**_

ABOUT AN HOUR LATER

We were all sitting at the reception downstairs in the hotel. I had been introduced to Ariebella and all of the other girlfriends and bridesmaids who were there. They all seemed really nice and welcomed me in, having heard about me but never met me. Tristan was met with open arms as well and few other girls cooed over my stomach.

It was time for the speeches and i watched from next to Troy, where i had been seated after saying so many times that i could just wait at his apartment. But nobody would let me leave. They made sure i stayed with them.

Troy stood up and clinked the blunt end of his knife against his water glass.

"Well, I'm not usually great at these speech things. But here goes nothing" he was met by a few chuckles "I met Tommy when i started to play for the _Lakers_, wow, like way back. And i mean _way, way _back" he was met by chuckles again "He has been an amazing friend to me and i was honoured when he asked me to be his best man. Ariebella, is one of the most amazing girls i have ever met. She is so suited to him in every way possible and i wish them all the best for the future. However, before i make a toast to the happy couple, I'm going to borrow the spotlight for a few moments". I laughed at this but the smile slid from my face when he grasped my hand and pulled me up of my chair the next moment.

"What are you doing Troy?" i begged, looking around the room and shaking my head whilst trying to sit back down but he just laughed and pulled me up again.

I watched as he took something out of his pocket and then knelt down in front of me.

"Evangeline Evans, i know how much you hate that name but i am still going to use it. I love you with all my heart. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've given me the most amazing son and we have another little one on the way. I couldn't ask for anything more. Apart from that you agree to be my wife. Would you do me the honour and marry me?"

I could feel two small tears leaving my eyes and sliding down each cheek. He clasped my hand in his, using his other hand to open the ring box to reveal about a 2.5 carat diamond ring set in a thin white gold band. Sitting alongside the diamond were four smaller diamonds on each side. It was simply beautiful and wasn't too flashy. I nodded unable to speak the words and he took the ring out, dropping the box to the floor and slipping it on to my finger.

He came forward and pulled me down into a hug so tight i could barely breathe but i just pulled him closer none the less. I buried my face in his shoulder and cried on his suit with tears of happiness flooding my eyes.

I could hear cheers and claps going on around me but all i cared about was the man that was holding me in his arms. I pulled away from him and reached for Tristan, bringing him closer and hugging him against us. He didn't seem to know what was going on but he would understand when we told him.

"I love you baby, so much" Troy said as he pulled back and pushed my hair off my face with his hands.

"I love you too. Forever" i smiled and kissed him chastely on the lips before hugging him again.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_**Okay, there you have it. Last chapter and then the small epilogue.**_

_**If you want to see the ring, go to the Tiffany's UK website and then go through the engagement section. Click on the choose your ring bit and then click on round under the diamond shape bit at the bottom of the page. It should be the third ring; the Brilliant Round in Channel Setting it's called i think.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it. xxxxxx**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Here we go, this is the end of Made for Each Other. This story has been fabulous to write. I enjoyed both the first one and then writing this as the sequel. And i know it has taken me forever to write, over a year, but i want to thank you for sticking by me with it.**_

_**Especially to who has been the most wonderful reviewer i could as for. Your reviews have made me smile and laugh and have just brightened my day sometimes. So thank you very much!!**_

_**And thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you've all be amazing**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Evey, Tristan, Finlay and all other non HSM Characters.**_

_**EPILOGUE**_

"Where is he!?!?!" i groaned out, leaning back on the pillows and gripping Ryan's hand on one side and Sharpay's on the other.

"He'll be here. Just breathe sweetheart" Sharpay's soothing voice floated over me and i felt Ryan press a cool cloth to my forehead. I took a few deep pants of air, breathing harshly and closing my eyes against the bright lights.

"I can't do this. I swear to god when he gets here i am going to kill him and then bring him back to clean the god damned mess up afterwards!!!!" i moved my head from side to side, bearing down and squeezing the life out of their hands.

"Ouch!!" Ryan exclaimed and i snapped my head in his direction so fast he didn't have time to blink.

"Did you just say ouch?!?! Because if you want to feel pain I'll switch places with you. You can lie here on this bed and force a baby out. And we'll see how you like it because i certainly don't!!!!" i screamed and then turned to Sharpay and spoke in a calm voice "Shar, how can he do this to me? He should be here shouldn't he? I don't know how i got through this the first time without any of you being with me".

"It's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine. And i promise he'll be here. You're a strong girl, you can do this. It shouldn't be too much longer now".

"Please, i just wish it would stop. I just wish it would...." i trailed off and bit back a scream as another contraction ripped through my lower abdomen. _Guys have it so easy, they don't need lie here and squeeze a baby out. They think it's all good. Well one day, i hope we can show them and tell them the meaning of pain._

"I'm here!!" a shout came through the room and Troy's face came around the door frame. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white shirt with a tie loose around his neck. His hair was swept away from his face and he looked a little disheveled. My face brightened at him and he came over as Ryan moved out of the way and took my hand in his.

"Hey baby" he smiled kissing the top of my head "I'm here. It's okay". Sharpay let out a small sigh of relief and moved away from the bed towards the door.

"We'll give you some time, the doctor will be here soon". I nodded and leaned my forehead against Troy's chest and he wrapped his free arm around my neck.

"S'okay, you can do this babe. I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" i smiled pulling my head back "But you are never touching me again!!! How could you do this to me? Look at me!!" i screamed and watched as a deadly shade of red burned his cheeks up. His free hand went to the back of his neck and he rubbed his neck nervously. He had a sheepish look on his face which made me smile somehow.

"Where have you been Troy? I've been here for a few hours and you just got here".

"I was at the press conference, i got back as soon as i could".

"How did it go?" i asked lifting my free hand and framing his face before threading my fingers through his silky soft hair and pulling him in for a kiss. He pressed his lips against mine urgently and just as he was about to deepen the kiss another contraction tore through my body.

"Ughhh!!" i squeezed his hand.

"Ssh, it's okay sweetheart. That's it, you can do it" he said rubbing circles on the back of my hand as i squeezed his hand tightly in my own.

"It was fine, it went okay. There were lots of questions and what not and the coach wasn't exactly thrilled about me taking a year out but i promised him i would keep my training up" he said after i looked back at him and raised my eyebrows in question.

"That's good. I'm glad Joe understood. And i am glad you are taking a year out even though i don't want you to ruin your career. I just wish you could do both. I don't want to stop your dream".

"Hey, no thinking like that. I am living my dream and without you it wouldn't be complete. Now just concentrate on the contractions". I nodded and turned my head to the door as it opened and my doctor came in.

"Hi Evey, alright, let's just check you out and see how dilated you are. You should be ready about now. How far apart are the contractions?" he asked. I watched Troy's eyes narrow slightly as the doctor checked how dilated i was. He had never liked the idea of me having a male doctor and as the pregnancy reached full term, his anger and jealousy was getting the better of him. I squeezed his hand and his eyes darted back to my face as he smiled.

"There are about a few minutes apart and they're really painful".

"I suspect they would be, but unfortunately it's too late to administer any pain relief. Okay you're just coming onto the 10cm. I'll get a nurse and then we'll get your baby out" he smiled and went to the door, peeping his head out to get a nurse.

"Are you ready baby?" Troy asked turning to me and smoothing back my sweat plastered hair. I nodded, bearing down as another contraction came through me. And then all of a sudden i felt the need to push.

"Dr Burns, we need to do this now. I need to push!!" i yelled and he turned around and came back into the room followed by a nurse. He positioned himself at the end of the bed and then said

"Okay, on three. One, two, three. Push!" he said and gritted my teeth together and pushed as hard as i could.

"God that hurts!!" i yelled and gripped Troy's hand. He pressed a kiss to my brow and whispered soothing things to me.

"And again. One, two, three!!!" he yelled again. I pushed again as hard as i could, feeling tears leaking out the side of my eyes. I screamed as the pain tore through me.

"Okay, the baby is crowning. Just one more push and you'll have a beautiful new baby. C'mon Evey. Again!!".

I gripped Troy's hand and pushed with all my might, hearing a cry and then falling back on the bed as Dr Burns lifted the baby away to clean it up.

"It's a boy. Congratulations" he said and then started to clean me up.

"Another boy. Troy isn't that amazing?" i gushed to him.

"Yeah, baby, it's wonderful. You did amazing. I love you".

"I love you too".

"Here, we are sweetheart. You're gorgeous new son" the nurse chuckled and placed a blue blanket covered bundle against my chest. I pulled the blanket back and saw a wriggling pile a pink flesh with a dusting of light brown hair and two bright blue eyes.

"He's amazing. He looks just like you" i said to Troy.

"What are we going to name him?" he asked and touched his fingers to his son's head. His little mouth opened and he tugged my little finger into his mouth, sucking on it softly and resting against my chest.

"Finlay. Finlay Ryan Bolton".

"It's perfect".

_**

* * *

**_

ONE YEAR LATER

"Is everything set?" i asked as i fixed myself in white tent that was set up for me. Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were standing with me.

"Yes, your mom and Troy's parents both have Tristan and Finlay. Everything will be fine. Let's just get you fixed up and then it's showtime".

"Okay, thank you guys so much for doing this. You've been the best friends a girl could ask for".

"We love you Evey, of course we would do this" Taylor replied. I nodded as i felt tears coming on but didn't want them to ruin my make-up.

I turned back to face the mirror and watched as the girls fawned over me and fixed the way my dress was sitting. _Yeah you guessed. This is my wedding day. The day Troy and i finally cement our relationship. This is the end of everything we've had together and the beginning of something new. This is the best day of my life._

My dress was one of the most beautiful gowns i had ever seen. It was an off-the-shoulder dress created with layers of scalloped lace. The bodice was created with the same lace and a few patches of tiny jewels encrusted on it. The skirt had two-tired asymmetrical over-skirts on top of the multi-layered ruffled skirt that flowed into a chapel length train. I wasn't wearing a veil and my lower back length locks were curled and some of them were pulled back in a small up-do. The rest were tumbling down my back in a wild arrangement with small white flowers twisted into them.

Sharpay handed me a bunch of flowers consisting of white roses, white heather and white lilies before they all hugged me and then made there way to the entrance of the tent.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful" i heard a voice behind me and turned to face my dad. The girls and left the tent and went to get ready.

"Really?"

"Of course, you look like an angel. My little girl is all grown up".

"I love you Daddy" i said and went over and wrapped my arms around his torso in a hug. His arms came around me as well and he held me against him.

"I love you too Princess".

"I am so glad you could be here to see me get married Dad. It wouldn't have been the same without you".

"C'mon, lets go and get you married" he said kissing the top of my head and then offering his arm. I took it and held my bouquet in the other one and we walked out of the tent.

We took our places at the end of the long white carpet which was laid down the middle of the white garden chairs. The sun was out and shone through the trees, creating a beautiful scene for a wedding. At the top of the aisle there was a wooden gazebo, with white and pink rose vines entwined around it. The minister was standing under it at the top.

The music started and everyone stood, turning to look at me. They all smiled but i just kept my face trained on Troy at the top of the aisle. He looked amazing in his black and white tuxedo and i nearly forgot to breathe as i took him in.

As we said our vows; both traditional and our own, we stared into one anothers eyes. I knew from the moment i met him that i loved him. Yeah we had our ups and downs but at the end we still came together and made our lives together. I don't know what i would have done without him. He gave me everything and i love him more each minute of the day.

We are officially soul-mates if you believe in that sort of stuff. Whether or not you do, the fact remains true. Troy and I were made for each other.

_**END OF STORY**_

_**There were go, hope you liked it. I didn't know how else to end it. Hopefully it will fit well with the story.**_

_**Links for the dress and the engagement ring are on my page!!!**_


End file.
